Running from Fire
by stkichi
Summary: After Avatar Aang was frozen in the iceberg, the Fire Nation launched a devastating attack on the Air Nation. The remnants of the genocide are left to survive; confused and wondering where their Avatar has gone.
1. The Southern Air Temple

**The Southern Air Temple**

The news spread fast through the Southern Air Temple. Aang, one of the youngest airbending masters ever, was the Avatar. The council had tried to keep it under wraps, but trying to keep a secret in the air temple was about as pointless as challenging a sky bison to an eating contest.

Owyn scoffed at the rumor when he first heard it. He even thought that Aang may have been the one to start it just to gain more attention.

If it was his plan, it certainly did backfire. Ever since the rumors had circulated the temple and subsequently confirmed by the High Council Aang had been treated like he had a bad case of pentapox. This suited Owyn just fine.

It wasn't that he didn't like Aang as a person, in fact they had been the closest of friends just a few years back. That changed quickly though when they both turned nine and made the jump between Nava airbending training and Gavala airbending training. Or as all the young airbenders in training called it, they made the jump between being baby sat and actually using airbending.

Once they began it had become quite clear that while airbending came naturally to Aang, while Owyn struggled with the most basic of forms. Their friendship began to falter very quickly.

Three years later later and Aang had already mastered 35 of the 36 airbending forms and became a master when he invented the air scooter, which Owyn thought was rather unfair that he could use his own move to earn his mastership. Meanwhile, Owyn had only mastered 5 airbending forms, half of what was to be expected of someone of his age.

So instead of beginning to work on advanced glider techniques like the rest of the air nomads his age, Owyn was stuck in Master Gyatso's class, usually reserved for the youngest air nomads. He smacked his shaved head in frustration as he listened to Gyatso drone on about proper breathing and how to flow with the wind.

The young air nomads in the class, ranging from 5 to 7 years old all gazed intently at the aging master, while Owyn stared out towards the air surrounding the air temple, where several of his friends rushed past on their gliders.

After what seemed to be an eternity Gyatso dismissed them from their lesson and Owyn ran off to the upper parts of the air temple, hoping to find his friends as they finished their lesson.

"Hey Owyn, wait up!" A cheery voice called from behind him.

Owyn groaned in frustration, being able to pick out _his _voice from anywhere. He stomped his feet dramatically and turned to face Aang. "What do you want?"

Aang either ignored or didn't pick up the animosity of his voice as he continued to smile brightly at Owyn. "Have you seen Master Gyatso?"

"I'm sure that the Avatar doesn't need any help locating someone." Owyn spat out and turned on his heel to continue on his path, missing the pained look on Aang's face as he slowly walked towards the direction Owyn had come from.

He arrived at the top of the temple only to find that his friends had already made it back and dispersed. Owyn sighed heavily and was about to leave as a gust of wind drew his attention back to the outer platform.

Standing there was a young master airbender with a glider being held firmly in his grasp, wearing a loose orange vest over a yellow shirt while his bottom half was covered with dark brown pants and high boots. Owyn looked down at his own apprentice clothes in disgust. The man walked up towards him and it finally dawned on Owyn that he in fact knew this man.

"Kiron!" He yelled excitedly before propelling himself into the man's arms.

Kiron stumbled backwards slightly at the unexpected weight before righting himself once more. "It's good to see you too Owyn." He patted the young boy on the back before setting him down.

"So?" Owyn looked at him expectantly.

"So what?" Kiron rubbed his small goatee quizzically.

"You're not going to tell me how your spiritual journey went?" Owyn practically jumped into his arms once more from excitement.

Kiron chuckled lightly, "Maybe later, for now I have to go talk to the council." Upon seeing Owyn's face drop he hunched over to the boy's level. "I'll tell you what, tomorrow you and I will sneak off and I'll tell you all about my adventures."

Owyn nodded vigorously before hugging Kiron once more and running off to the living quarters, eager to tell his friends that Kiron had returned. His mind raced back to the last time he had seen the young master. It had been nearly two years since Kiron went off on what the air nomads called a "spiritual journey". All that entailed was basically any new master airbender would go and explore the world before returning to help teach a new generation of air nomads. Of course, usually nobody returned as fast as Kiron did. Most stayed in the other nations for upwards of twenty years, Owyn thought that maybe his early return was because of the rumors.

Owyn shook his mind to clear his head of such thoughts, knowing that the rumors were nothing more than just simple gossip. Instead he focused back on his and Kiron's past.

Despite their ten year age difference, Kiron and Owyn were quite close before his departure. Kiron tried his hardest to teach Owyn everything he could about how to airbend and it really helped. Kiron seemed to be the only one whose teachings actually stuck with Owyn, so it was no surprise how much he regressed after his friend had left.

Finally arriving at the living quarters, he was quite surprised to see that those too were practically deserted. The sun was setting just as Kiron arrived, which normally meant that the air nomads would be returning to their bedrooms. Owyn shrugged before deciding to turn in early for the night.

* * *

"Aang left."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Owyn turned to ask Kiron as the pair descended a staircase leading to the lower parts of the temple.

"He just...left. Apparently he took Appa last night and just took off. He left Master Gyatso a note saying as much."

Owyn thought back to the last conversation he had with Aang, a brief flash of guilt ran through his body before it was quickly replaced by the resentment he held towards the young Avatar. "Good riddance."

Kiron frowned at the boy. "How can you be so mean to the poor guy? He just found out he was the Avatar, that's a lot of responsibility to put on a kid."

"Oh no, poor Aang got even more attention than before."

"Listen Owyn, you cannot understand how much pressure is on Aang with the way the world is now."

"Yeah, whatever." The two air nomads turned down a hall leading to the bison stables. Owyn briefly looked out the window and was surprised to see that instead of the early morning sunrise, the whole sky had been dyed a deep maroon color. "What's up with the sky?"

Kiron turned to look out the window. "I thought we had more time." Nearby footsteps from the staircase they came from drew their attention away from the blood red sky. "This isn't good." Kiron looked around nervously, leaving Owyn even more confused.

"Kiron what is-" Owyn's question lingered in the air as two men entered the hallway, each adorned with matching armor consisting of reds and blacks, their faces hidden behind menacing skull masks.

Before either air nomad could question just what was happening the two armored men sent out two flame blasts towards Kiron and Owyn. Kiron acted quickly and spun his glider around quickly in his hands, the outgoing air barely deflecting the fire away. The intensity of the flames was like nothing Owyn had felt before and he worried that he could catch fire just by looking at the now ablaze hallway.

"Owyn, run to the stables and find a sky bison!" Kiron's sharp order brought him back to reality.

"But-"

"Get as far away from the temple as you can!" Kiron snapped at him again before shoving him towards the stables with an air blast.

Owyn ran as fast as his legs would take him, his lungs nearly suffocating as the air all around him had seemed to turn smoke and ash filled in a mere moment. He arrived at the stables and looked around in utter shock. The stables were no longer occupied by the air bisons, but in their place was even more of those armored firebenders, as well as the most terrifying creature Owyn had ever seen in his young life.

He had heard stories about dragons, the loyal companions to a select few firebenders, but those tales truly failed to grasp just how massive they were. They easily took up the length of four air bisons put together and even their wings made the sky bison look tiny by comparison.

"There's another one!" One of the armored men finally took notice of Owyn, who was still standing there gawking at the beast.

Finally the impending rush of heat awoke him from his stupor and he used a gust of air to propel himself over the blast. The near proximity of the flames were enough to char his clothes. The other men quickly caught on and Owyn's eyes widened in horror as flame erupted from each of their outstretched hands.

Having only one escape option he once again used an air gust to push himself closer to the cliff side, once again narrowly avoiding being burned. It wasn't more than a split second that another rush of flames was coming towards and forced Owyn to do the only thing he could. He jumped.

The fire went harmlessly over him as he plummeted to the ground. Owyn shot off several puffs of air below him, only for each one to fail to slow his rapid descent. He clamped his eyes shut, awaiting what he hoped would be a quick and painless death.

Instead of the hard ground though, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. Owyn opened his eyes to see none other than Kiron hanging onto him, his glider keeping both of them up in the sky safely.

Owyn opened his mouth to speak, but upon seeing the tears forming in Kiron's eyes, thought better. He shifted slightly in Kiron's grasp to get a better look at the temple, which they now were flying away from. A silent gasp escaped his lips as he took in the scene.

Above the temple was the source of the reddened sky, a comet grazing awfully close to the nearby clouds. Below the comet was a sickening sight, one that was burned into Owyn's memory instantly. The temples were all ablaze, fire seemingly clinging to every surface. From this distance he could still see flames being shot off in various directions, as well at least ten dragons circling the towers.

He tore his eyes away, his stomach not being able to handle much more of the sight.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my new story, Running from Fire. As you can see, this story will be focusing on the last of the Air Nation after Aang was frozen in the iceberg. I hope you enjoyed it.

Pronunciation: Owyn (Oh-when) Kiron (Key-ron)

Word Origin: Nava= young in Sanskrit, Gavala= bison in Sanskrit


	2. The Eastern Air Temple

**The Eastern Air Temple**

Mina rolled her shoulders, attempting to work out the last of her kinks before setting off to see Sister Lio in the nursery. Today the 15 year old airbender in training found herself tasked with what she considered the worst job in the entire temple, taking care of the newborns and infants.

Sister Lio always told her that her motherly instincts would kick in with time, but Mina was beginning to doubt that. Whenever she held any of the babies she had to resist gagging at their smell, an attribute of their unabashed bladder control. Regardless it was something that she had to deal with if she wanted to earn her airbender tattoos. Supposedly learning to take care of the newborns was a way to foster community and better connect with everyone. Mina scoffed at this, knowing this was just simple chores.

After throwing on her trainee robes she looked outside the window to see it was a little before dawn. Strangely the sky seemed to be quite bright for dawn though, but she thought nothing of it as she grabbed her glider and ran out the door. Knowing how much Sister Lio preached punctuality Mina decided the quickest way to the nursery would be through the air.

She dove out a nearby window and let the crisp morning air run through her hair for a few moments before she opened her staff's wings and began ascending up towards the nursery. Her long brunette hair threatened to spill out from her bun as the wind rushed past her, with tears forming in her light blue eyes due to her refusing to blink during such an exhilarating ride.

Not wanting the journey to be over she overshot the nursery's door and went in through one of its high windows. She landed with a gust of window and a wide smile, which quickly dropped as she observed the other girls all staring at her with contempt.

"Uh...hey." She said sheepishly and offered a weak wave.

"Are you trying to wake up the babies?" One of the other girls whisper-yelled at her in a shrill voice.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Shhhh!" All the other girls shushed at her when she opened her mouth again.

"Girls, please." Sister Lio came to her rescue. "I'm sure Mina here did not mean to wake the babies. Besides, it is almost time for their morning feeding anyway." She smiled at Mina warmly, before looking at the window and narrowing her eyes at something in the distance. "If you'll excuse me girls, I must go check on something."

Sister Lio quickly darted out the door, with Mina hot on her tail attempting to thank her teacher for covering for her.

"Sister Lio- woah" Mina's call for her teacher stopped short as she took in the now completely red sky all around the temple.

Lio looked at her with tears forming in her eyes. "Mina, quickly get inside we have to gather the newborns and get to the bison stables."

Mina nodded briefly, realizing that whatever was bothering Sister Lio shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Girls!" Lio's normally soothing voice came out in a panicked gasp. "We have to leave-"

Her orders came to an abrupt halt as the entire temple shook. Mina looked up just in time to see part of the roof beginning to cave in on top of them. Instincts took over as she shot a gust of air and pushed Sister Lio out of the way on one side of the room, which in turn pushed her against the wall on the opposite end.

She hit the wall with a hard thud, her back absorbing most of the contact. The ringing in her ears persisted as she attempted to stand, but was quickly cut off as a sharp cry pierced the air. Finally she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and realized that the roof has separated her from the rest of the air nomads. Well, almost all the air nomads.

The source of the cry came from a small infant bundled up in a cocoon of blankets close to the collapsed roof, probably pushed out of their crib by Mina's strong air blast. Mina rushed over to the small child and scooped them up in well quick motion. She did a quick once over and upon seeing that there were no injuries that she could find, breathed a sigh of relief. The moment did not last long though as she heard more of the building straining under the pressure of its own weight, ready to collapse at any moment.

Mina grabbed her staff from the ground and adjusted her arms to properly hold the little girl before sailing out the window. Her eyes widened quickly to take in the sight all around her. The temple was now covered with firebenders, all burning anything they got close to. In the air surrounding the temple were the magnificent beasts a select few firebenders could call their own, dragons.

The young airbender shook her head, attempting to focus back on her primary goal: rejoin Sister Lio and the others back at the bison stables. Quickly she pointed her glider downwards, the stables being at the lower portion of the air temple.

A small cough distracted her from her task as she suddenly remembered she still had the little air nomad girl tucked under her arm. With a bit of awkward maneuvering, she managed to pull the infant's blanket over its mouth, better protecting from the smoke that was now everywhere.

In another few moments Mina arrived at the stables, or rather what was left of the stables. Instead of small grass patches surrounded by small wooden barns, the entire field was now ablaze, no bisons in sight. She landed anyway, hoping perhaps the thick smokescreen was just obstructing her view. The decision to land was very rapidly shown to be a bad one though, as she came face to face with a creature she never had any plans of being so close too in her entire life.

The dragon let out a mighty roar as Mina once again took flight, gripping the little girl close to her. Much to her dismay, the dragon followed her into the air. Knowing she could not outrun the beast, she decided to try to lose it in the nearby canyons at the base of the air temple.

A thunderous roar from behind let her know that if she wanted to lose the dragon, she did not have much time. It could fly through the air at a much faster pace than she could and it would be mere moments before it caught up with her.

Finally, the rocky walls of the canyons came into view and she dove straight for them, the beast not far behind. Knowing now wasn't a time to be picky, she chose the first canyon she saw and flew down inside. The dragon wasted no time in following her down the tight canyon, proving not it was quite nimble as well as fast.

Mina gulped, now realizing she would have to fight the dragon in order to get it off of her. As delicately as she could she propelled herself and the baby on top of the glider, with her feet balancing carefully on the thin wood staff.

With only one arm free she gathered as much strength as she could muster and send a powerful gust at the dragon, smacking it across its nose. The dragon let out a brief cry as its head snapped back before making for a quick retreat above the canyon.

Mina's victory was short lived, as just as it appeared the dragon was giving up it opened its mouth to unveil a powerful fire building from the creature's insides. She hastily repositioned underneath the glider and took off towards the bottom of the canyon, hoping the dragon's flames could not reach that far down. The heat she felt rushing towards her begged to differ and Mina quickly turned directions and shot off into one of the many caves along the walls of the canyon, hoping the flames would not follow her.

Luck was clearly not on her side for as soon as she landed the flames found their way into her hiding place. She bent a small bit of air into her hand to create a vortex as her staff began spinning, creating an air shield. Her shield was no match for the intense flames though and the ferocity of the blaze pushed her against the cave wall, just as the creature's attack ended.

Once again her back took the brunt of the hit and she fell to the ground in a heap, carefully shielding the girl from the hard ground. The adrenaline began to exit her body as she could feel her muscles tighten and her breathing get short. Her clamped shut eyes suddenly shot open in horror as she realized that the little girl had not made a noise since her small cough on the way to the stables.

Mina carefully removed the blanket which was now covering the girl's face, half expecting to find a mangled baby's corpse. To her relief though the baby was still unharmed and was actually smiling at Mina, her tiny gray eyes squinting as she giggled at the older airbending girl.

Mina fell back on her back, too exhausted to stand. "Alright...little girl." She said awkwardly as she realized she didn't actually know her name. Her crib would have said it, had it not been destroyed by the collapsed roof. "Let's just get some sleep for now. Too tired."

The gray eyed little girl seemed to understand what Mina meant, for she curled her body even closer to the older girl. It took no time for the two air nomads to fall asleep.

* * *

A cry echoed loudly through the shallow cave, bringing Mina's slumber to an abrupt end. "Uh, what? Huh?" Mina looked around in the dark for a second before remembering where she was.

For the first time in hours she was able to move her arms and legs freely, so she made her way over to the cave's entrance, the little girl still crying while tucked under her arm.

The night sky had overtaken the red hue from before and based on the position of the moon Mina estimated it to be around midnight, which meant that the poor little girl had gone a full day without eating or drinking.

Contemplating her options she knew that the only place close enough to get food would be the temple. Knowing an infant could only go so long without sustenance, she decided that it was worth the risk. Using an a gust to propel her staff back into her hands, she was just about to take off before looking down at the now silenced girl.

"You need a name." Mina declared more to herself. She thought for a while before arriving on one that seemed to fit the little girl. "Etain."

Etain instantly smiled upon hearing her new name and Mina knew she had made the right choice.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Eastern Air Temple came into view and the sight made Mina's heart sink. Her home was still ablaze with fire, although not nearly as much as when she left it this morning.

She prayed that this was a sign that the attackers had since moved on and perhaps her fellow air nomads had moved back in to begin cleaning it up.

Not trying to attract any unwanted attention, she landed at the bottom of the temple, near one of the orchards where most of the temple's fruit came from. Her hopeful spirits were crushed as she saw that all the fruit bearing plants had been burned, save for a one apple tree that miraculously survived.

Etain didn't seem to mind, as the little girl ate apples to her heart content. Mina was just grateful that the girl's baby teeth had all come in, meaning she wouldn't have to find any mothers for the baby to feed from.

After they both had their fill of apple, Mina filled a sack she had found with more of the fruit knowing that food might be scarce within the temple. Feeling a bit braver since their arrival, Mina wrapped Etain up in her blanket and ascended the temple's central staircase.

The next closest place would be the stables, however a quick look revealed those were in just as bad as shape as when she had fled. She checked everywhere: the living quarters, the nursery, the airball field. All of them were as deserted as the last.

The last place that she hadn't checked did give her a bit of hope though, for it was the place in the temple that the air nomads valued over any other place in the temple. That place of course being the meditation circles at the top of the temple, which were surrounded by a natural water spring that ran from the top of the temple all the way down to its base.

She leapt up the last set of stairs and was instantly hit with a smell so foul she nearly fell back down the stairs. She covered her mouth and nose with her orange over shirt and pressed on.

She turned the corner and was met with the source of the smell. The most heart wrenching sight her eyes had ever seen.

Piles of corpses, all nearly all burnt or hanging on to the last few embers. On some of the corpses she could still clearly make out the tattered remains of orange and yellow clothes.

In what seemed like an instant she had flown down to the base of the temple and was splashing water from the ocean in her face in an attempt to wake herself from this nightmare. After soaking herself to the bone she clutched onto Etain tightly, her sobbing rocking her back to sleep.

* * *

AN: Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. I know that I said that this story wouldn't be getting updated for another two weeks, but I really wanted to get this chapter out there. Also to be clear the bold words at the top are the chapter's name, not the location. Although it serves as both the location and chapter name for these first two chapters. Anyway, I know that most were expecting a return to Owyn and Kiron and we will get to them, but they are not the only main characters of this story.

Not much else except pronunciation: Etain (E-tayn) Mina (Me-nuh) Lio (Lie-oh)

Thank you so much again and until next time, please enjoy.

Edit: Sorry if anyone saw the nightmare that this chapter got turned into for a few minutes. I have been editing some early chapters for consistency and this chapter completely broke on me.


	3. The Northern Air Temple

**The Northern Air Temple**

Tuyen meditated atop one of the temple spires, trying to focus solely on his breathing. The forty year old air bending master was having trouble with this normally easy task. He couldn't help but have his mind wander to the near future.

He had just been given a chair on the high council and their first meeting was tomorrow. It also so happened to be perhaps the most important meeting in the entire history of the Air Nation. He knew he was going to be facing an uphill battle in the meeting as well.

Being the youngest to ever be appointed to the High Council came with a lot of grief from the other members, many claiming that Master Swami only picked him as his successor as a form of favoritism towards his former student. Tuyen shook his head, knowing that those doubts would disappear in time. Trying to convince them that the rumors are true will be a much more difficult task. There was no way they would believe him, their entire lives had been lived in peace and with the Avatar in their nation there was no way anyone would attack.

Already knowing that he would need substantial evidence to persuade them, Tuyen sent out his former student, Kona, to gather some information from the Fire Nation. Kona was due back tonight and Tuyen wanted to make sure he could talk with him before the council meeting tomorrow.

A gust of wind disturbed his meditation and he adjusted his dark black beard before opening his eyes. Kona rubbed his hand over his newly tattooed head arrow as his former teacher slowly rose from the ground, his long red and orange cloak fluttering softly in the wind.

Kona straightened his orange tank top nervously, knowing that his master would not approve of his new choice in clothes.

"I liked you better in the training tunic." Tuyen finally said after a few moments of staring at Kona while stroking his beard.

"Hey, what can I say? It's hot in the Fire Nation." Kona shrugged slightly before a giant grin broke out on his face. He closed the distance between the two of them and hugged Tuyen anxiously, who in turn hugged him just as tightly.

A moment later and Tuyen was all business once more. "What did you find out?"

Kona looked at his boots before answering. "I'm afraid that the news is quite grim. Whispered conversations, bar talks, the guards chatting... they all said the same thing. The Fire Nation is going to attack soon."

"How soon?" Tuyen asked calmly.

"I don't know. They all talked about this comet though. I read everything I could about it, but all the books said was that the comet brought new life to the Fire Nation and it was a time to rejoice. I'm pretty sure they are going to attack on the day it arrives."

"And what day would that be?"

"I couldn't find out. The books were barebones at best with information about this thing. And when I asked someone they took one look at my clothes and walked the other way."

"Did you warn the other temples as I asked?"

"Yeah, but I'm really not sure they all believed me."

"And what of my other request?"

"I spread as many rumors as I could. I really think that they believe that the Avatar is here at the Northern Air Temple." Kona smiled mischievously.

"Excellent, with any luck they will ignore the other temples and only attack here."

Kona cracked his knuckles before replying, "Yeah, and then they won't know what him."

Tuyen wrapped his arm lightly around Kona's shoulders and began leading him down into the temple. "So tell me, did Vania give you any trouble?"

"That big fur ball? As if, me and her got along just fine."

"You know that the option of having your own bison is always available, right?"

"I know, but you know me, I am a very hard man to please."

Tuyen chuckled softly at his antics. "Well then, I must retire for the night, big day tomorrow."

"G'night master."

"Kona." Tuyen called out just as the young airbender was walking away. "Thanks." He said sincerely before heading towards his bedroom.

* * *

"Absolutely not! There is no way that the Fire Nation would be so foolish as to attack us now!" One of the other council members reiterated for the umpteenth time.

The council meeting had begun about an hour before dawn and was now entering its second hour, the heat from the early morning sun was particularly unforgiving today.

Tuyen resisted rolling his eyes once more. "All I'm saying is that with the mysterious death of Avatar Roku and the Fire Nation colonies already being set up in the Earth Kingdom, there is a possibility that they might attack us."

Master Swami, who sat in the meeting as a way of mediating between Tuyen and the other council members, finally stood up. "I agree with Master Tuyen." The near ninety year old airbender smiled at his former apprentice. "These are troubling times and we must prepare for anything."

"Are you suggesting we build an army?" The High Elder of the council spoke out.

"No, I am simply saying that we not get so set in our ways that an invasion happens right under our noses!" Tuyen yelled out in exasperation.

Before any of the other members could respond the door to the council room suddenly burst open, revealing a very distraught looking Kona.

"What is the meaning of this?" The High Elder cried out.

"My apologies masters, but I think you should see this. The sky has turned completely red and a comet is approaching from the east."

"The sky has no effect on our day to day basis." The High Elder replied.

A deafening roar overtook the entirety of the temple immediately after the words left his mouth. Tuyen looked across the room, seeing varying faces of confusion and sadness.

"It's the Fire Nation." Tuyen's call brought them back to reality. "Gather the children and leave. Kona, you're with me."

* * *

Tuyen and Kona encountered yet another firebender wandering the halls of the air temple. Even with the strength of two master airbenders they struggled to defeat any of the Fire Nation soldiers they had encountered thus far. The power and strength of the flames were enough to cut through most of even the most advanced airbending moves.

After a few minutes of tense fighting, the two benders did manage did throw this firebender out a window with their strength combined into one air blast.

Rounding the next corner they came upon two young boys, their training robes soaked with tears as they huddled close to one another in a dark corner.

Tuyen shook their shoulders gently and upon seeing another Air Nation member, the two boys sprung up from their position and hugged onto him tightly. "Come with us boys, we'll get you out of here."

The four of them sprinted down the hallway heading towards a staircase, but stopped short at a window when they heard nearby voices. Kona halted them and made a signal to get down low, while he and Tuyen peered over the windowsill.

In a courtyard a few stories below them there were three Fire Nation soldiers, two wearing the standard armor while the third was dressed much more regally, including a gold hairpiece.

"Fire Lord Sozin." One of the armored ones addressed the regally dressed man. "We have gathered all the young ones that we have found as per your instruction, but none have shown any signs of being the Avatar."

"Well keep it up. He's bound to be here somewhere, I'm sure of it." The older man replied.

Kona turned to Tuyen and in a hushed voice said, "I can't believe it. We even fooled the Fire Lord."

Tuyen shook his head. "All we have done is fooled ourselves. Look at what has happened Kona, our temple has been nearly destroyed because of our false rumors."

Kona shot back a wicked grin before turning back to the window. "Well I'll make him pay for what he has done."

Before Tuyen could even question him Kona had shot out through the window and descended into the courtyard. The Fire Nation men didn't have any time to recognize their intruder before a powerful air blast sent all of them careening at a wall.

Kona smiled brightly when he saw the two armored men were knocked out cold by the blast, but was quite surprised to see the ancient looking Fire Lord stand up like nothing happened.

The two young air nomads made to go help Kona, but Tuyen's firm grasp held them in place. "No, he can handle himself."

Sozin wasted no time before sending a flame blast out from his extended hands. Kona blocked it expertly with an air shield, but the sheer force of the blast knocked him back a few feet. Knowing he couldn't last long on the defensive, he used a gust of wind to propel himself into the air. Sozin fired several flame bursts at him, Kona managing to splice through all of them before landing delicately in front of the firebender.

As Sozin gathered energy for another attack, Kona quickly shot his palm forward. A poweful air gust hit Sozin square in the chest and pushed him out of the courtyard towards the cliff side. After chasing his target down, the fight was now out of sight of the Tuyen and the other two young airbenders.

Worried about his former student, Tuyen told the two of them to continue towards the bison stables, where he would meet up with them shortly. Tuyen chased down the two fighters, arriving on a nearby roof just as Kona began to flip in the air over Sozin once more.

A flame pillar erupting from the Fire Lord's hands chased Kona through the air, but the firebender cut it short just before it could catch up to the airbender.

Tuyen jumped down from the roof, but suddenly the whole fight seemed to change. Where once the air was heated and smoke filled, now it seemed to be dry and full of static. Instead of preparing another flame blast Sozin was making hand movements the likes of which neither Tuyen nor Kona had seen a firebender make before.

Kona landed hard behind the Fire Lord, ready to strike yet another blow. However, just as he landed Sozin ceased his hand movements and his right hand extended out towards Kona. Expecting another flame blast Kona prepped himself to make an air shield, but the flames never came. A bright blue flash shot out from his extended fingertips and hit Kona square in the chest before he had time to react. Kona let out a cry of sheer pain before his body was shot off, tumbling down the rocky cliffs.

Tuyen let out a cry of anguish before unleashing all his might unto the Fire Lord. The old man struggled to fight off the countless gusts and was now teetering on edge of the cliff. Before Tuyen could find the strength to deliver the final blow a burst of flames interrupted their duel.

Tuyen attempted to fight off the new firebenders who had come to the aid of their Fire Lord, but it wasn't long before they had him trapped against the cliff side. Sozin stepped forward after ordering his men to stop firing. "Tell me where you are keeping the Avatar and you will live."

His request was met with Tuyen sending an air blast his way, knocking him off his feet. The other firebenders all unleashed their flames at their superior's attacker. Tuyen brought up an air dome to protect himself before dissipating it and sending the remaining air at the Fire Nation soldiers. Using the distraction he jumped down the cliffs, escaping the unwinnable battle.

* * *

It didn't take him long to find Vania. She was in a cave at the base of the one of the mountains the temple stood atop of. Tuyen would always take her here when he first got her. He rubbed her nose sympathetically before climbing aboard. He grabbed the reins and gave a half hearted "yip-yip". His eyes were locked in a mixture of sadness, anger, and determination. Tuyen had to know if others had made it. He set a course for the Western Air Temple and urged the bison to go faster.

* * *

AN: Thanks so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. In this chapter you can see why both Kiron and Lio were not surprised in the previous chapters to see the Fire Nation attacking. In the show Gyatso and the other council members seemed to know something was up so I thought that having airbenders in the Fire Nation would be a good way to get the information.

Also, I figured that being able to bend lightning is still generally unknown to people outside the Fire Nation at this time, hence Kona and Tuyen being so surprised when Sozin uses it.

Anyway, not much else except pronunciation: Kona (Coh-nuh), Tuyen (To-yin), Swami (Swah-me), Vania (Vuh-nee-uh)

Thanks again for reading and please enjoy.


	4. The Western Air Temple

**The Western Air Temple**

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I really don't see the point. Everything will be fine without us."

Kane struck his son across the face for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. "Fool! Have you not listened to a word I have said the past week!"

His son, Dez, rubbed his injured cheek dramatically before responding. "And I already told you, old man, that there is no way the Fire Lord is crazy enough to actually do something like that."

"You doubt the word of a man who sat on the Fire Lord's council for ten years? And that man happens to also be your father!"

Dez glared at his father. "You stopped being my father a long time ago. In case you hadn't noticed, I tried my best to get as far away from you as possible until you show up on my doorstep ranting and raving over some comet. The only reason I even let you in was because I thought you had finally lost it...or actually had the guts to come apologize to me."

Kane now matched his son's glare with equal vigor. "I owe you no apology boy."

The two Fire Nation men stood there steaming at each other for a few tense moments before the younger one finally spoke. "How did you find me anyway?"

"The Fire Nation does like to keep tabs on those enlisted in the army."

"You went through the army? I thought you retired ages ago!"

"I did. Then I promptly reenlisted once I finally understood what that fool of a Fire Lord meant all those years ago."

Dez's eyes shot over to the windows, checking again to make sure they were shut. "Would you calm down with all that talk about the Fire Lord? You're going to get yourself executed with talks like that."

"Oh believe me you'll know what I mean tomorrow."

"Would you stop talking about tomorrow? I'm not going through with your crazy plan. It's just going to get us both killed."

Kane's eyes softened at his son's words. "Not go through with it? What...what do you mean? You have to help me, son. Son... please. Without us, those poor people... they are all going to die."

Having had enough of his dad's antics, Dez turned his back on his father. "Just leave. Please, I think it would be for the best."

Kane sighed heavily and took a long look at his son's back, before finally admitting defeat and walking towards the door. He cracked the door open and looked back. "Son... if you change your mind, please just take them back to my house. Everyone will be safe there." After a few more silent moments Kane fully departed his son's home and went off to prepare himself for the upcoming day.

* * *

Malu went through the motions once more. And again. And again. And again. Finally her friend Nara let out a groan and collapsed onto the floor.

"Malu! Come on, when I said that I wanted your help with airbending practice, I assumed that meant we would actually do some airbending!" She cried out towards the starry night.

Malu crinkled her nose in annoyance at her friend's flippant attitude towards the very important techniques she was showing her. "Well if you were paying any attention you might be able to see that these techniques are essential to becoming a master airbender. Unless that is you want to stay a trainee forever."

Nara let out another huge groan. "You know I don't want that. It's just... all your doing is going over the same stuff we go over in our studies. You and I both know you're capable of some pretty amazing stuff and I wanna see it already."

"Well the only way that I can do that 'pretty amazing stuff' is by going through these techniques so you better learn some patience."

"Oh forget it! We aren't getting anywhere tonight anyway. Let's go do something fun!"

Malu raised an eyebrow in Nara's direction, always amazed at the other's ability to completely change focus in the blink of an eye. "First of all, no. Second of all, the only reason I am breaking curfew is to help you with your training so if we aren't going to be doing that I'll be headed straight for bed."

Nara stared blankly at her friend for a few moments. "Could you possibly be any more boring? I swear you have never had fun in your entire life."

"I have so!" Malu quickly spat back.

"Oh yeah? Well then prove it. Come with me to the top of the temples, I wanna go stargazing."

Malu kicked a loose rock sheepishly. "But... that's where the masters' dormitories are."

"Yes, and it is also the best place to go star gazing. But if you are too big of a baby to go I'll just have to tell you how amazing it is tomorrow morning." With that, Nara practically glided up a nearby set of stairs.

Malu stomped her foot down, knowing that her friend had once again baited her. Not wanting to be boring anymore, she ascended the stairs after her friend. Seeing how fast Nara had went, she picked up the pace. After a few minutes she came to the final staircase which opened up into a large courtyard. The courtyard was mostly used for meditation, but for Nara, it was her favorite spot in the whole temple. This courtyard was the only spot that the cliffs above them did not obstruct at all. Nara always said it was the "ultimate spot to just sit there and stare at the sky."

So it came to no surprise when Malu saw her friend already sat down in prime position, looking up at the night sky.

"Who's boring now?" Malu taunted her friend, but got only silence in response. She began walking towards her, slightly annoyed that her friend didn't even seem to notice her. "Oh come on, you got to give me some credit."

"Shh"

"Did you just-"

"Shh" Nara once again shushed her friend. "Look at that."

Malu rolled her eyes before obliging her friend's request. She gasped in surprise when her gaze landed upon the usually dark night. The whole sky had turned a reddish hue, and in the center of the sky was what appeared to be the brightest star either of the two girls had ever seen.

The two airbenders sat there in silence for the next hour, staring in wonder as the red star seemingly grew closer and closer.

* * *

Dez arose early the next morning. Quickly he put on his armor before running to the base, knowing that today was an important day according to the general. When he arrived at the base he was quite surprised to see just how many soldiers were called in to serve on this day. The base was ten times more packed than her had even seen it before.

Realizing that trying to find his faction amongst the chaos was pointless, he lined up in what he thought was some sort of formation. After a few minutes a commanding officer came out to speak to the troops.

From the back of the formation, Dez could hardly hear anything. He thought he made out something that sounded suspiciously like "dragons", but before he could ponder on that for too long the formation was already moving out.

Once in the staging area, the troops were separated into twenty man squads led by a superior officer. Finally, Dez was actually able to hear some of the orders being given to him once their superior starting shouting at them.

"We are going to be moving out one squad at time. Our squad will be one of the first twenty to deploy so get ready. Once we are at our destination you will obey all my orders exactly as I say them! I want no hesitation on anyone's parts. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Dez's squad all cried out in unison.

"Good. And just in case I wasn't clear then you all should know that if you choose to disobey any of my orders then you will be executed on the spot, no questions asked. Am I clear?"

The squad all looked around at each other as murmurs of "executed" and "what orders" filled the air.

The squad leader slammed his foot down to bring them back to attention. "I said, am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" The squad finally fired back.

"Excellent! Now get ready because transport is almost here."

No more than two minutes later a deafening cry rained down on the Fire Nation soldiers. Twenty of the famed dragons descended into the staging areas. Lots of gasps and shouting were heard as this sight was a first for many of the men. Most of them dreamed of seeing just one dragon, but twenty of them all in one place was unheard of."

"Let's move out!" Dez's squad leader brought their focus back as he climbed aboard the beast closest to them. Upon closer inspection, Dez could see that each dragon was fitted with some sort of wooden contraption resembling a saddle. The squad quickly climbed aboard, not wanting to waste their shot at riding on a dragon.

All at once the winged creatures rose back to the sky and took off heading east.

A few minutes into the journey Dez felt like someone had dropped a rock on his head. The pounding feeling he had first noticed as a dull pain this morning, but he figured it was nothing at the time. To add onto his splitting headache, his hands also felt like they could catch fire at any moment.

Having trained for many years to be a master firebender, Dez thought he had outgrown these pains a long time ago. Hoping to alleviate some of the pain, he decided to light a small fire in the palm of his hand. At first the small flame seemed to help him wonders, but suddenly the small fire erupted into a near two foot plume that nearly burnt off Dez's eyebrows.

The squad leader turned around and cried out over the sound of the rushing air. "Enough messing around, put on your helmets and get ready to move out."

The squad all did as they were told and put on the spiky black and red helmets. The dragon carrying them began losing height quickly and once they broke through the cloud cover it was clear where they were headed, the Western Air Temple.

This sight did not sit easy with Dez, as his father did warn him that the army would be headed to the air temples. Brushing it off as mere coincidence, he refocused on the task at hand...whatever that happened to be. He could not figure out why they would possibly be headed to the air temple with so many troops. Normally the only reason they went off base at all was for drills, but to go all the way to the Western Air Temple for a drill was undeniably strange.

Before any more of his doubt could come in, their dragon landed with a thud onto one of the many upside down buildings that composed the air temple. The squad scampered off quickly and as soon as the last member was off, the dragon took off once again.

"Alright listen up. I am only going to say this once!" Their squad leader screamed as hard as he could at them. Strangely, screams began to fill the air and it became difficult to hear him. Dez only caught a few lines. "Kill...over twenty... if they...under that... bring back here." Before Dez could patch together what he had said the squad moved out.

They came upon a room with a small fountain in it. There Dez saw an airbending woman, her arms held up in fists at the approaching firebenders. Hoping to finally have some answers, Dez waited for his squad leader to talk to her.

There would be no talking though, for as soon as the airbending woman came into their leader's sight, he unleashed a massive fireball in her direction. She stood no chance as the flames engulfed her, her screams echoed in the hall for a few moments before death overtook her. The squad stood behind their leader in shock. Nobody moved a muscle until their leader shot another fireball aimed over their heads.

"Do exactly as I tell you and you will survive this day!" He spat out angrily.

Dez's headache turned into a dizzying one as everything hit him all at once. His father was right. They were at the air temple. And they were her to kill the airbenders.

His vision grew blurry and it took a moment for him to even realize he had fallen to his knees. The approaching sound of marching feet made him cock his head upwards. His squad leader was there, his dark orange eyes nearly red with anger. He was yelling something at Dez, but he couldn't understand a word of it. He had to get out of there and he had to find his father.

Turning all his confusion and pain into anger, Dez shot out two flaming arcs aimed directly at his squad leader. The man fell back screaming, but Dez wasn't around long to hear it. He took off down an adjacent hallway, not even bothering to look back to see if he being followed. The sound of boots stomping behind him was all the confirmation he needed.

Summoning all his strength he fired another plume of smoke through the wooden roof above him. The roof caved in behind him and to his luck, seemed to slow down his pursuers. He didn't stop until he was finally sure he lost them. He stopped to catch his breath momentarily in a small bedroom, but just a few moments later he once again heard footsteps approaching him.

Hoping to get the jump on them, he shot out from behind the door just as they were right on top of him.

However, rather than twenty armored Fire Nation soldiers, he encountered his dad, leading around fifteen teenaged airbending girls.

"Dad?" Dez asked, thinking his guilty subconscious was now just playing tricks on him.

His father's face lit up at the sight of his son, especially considering he was alone. "Dez! No time to explain, we have to move now!"

"What about Malu though?" One of the girls cried out through tears.

"My son will retrieve her." Kane reassured her. "Son, go up that flight of stair behind you. It will lead to a set of dorms. Find the girl they are talking about and head to the bottom of the temple. She will know the way out." He turned around and began leading his group away before turning back to add something else. "Also do not hesitate to strike any of your countrymen, they won't spare you that expense either."

Dez shook his head, still not fully convinced this was all a dream. When more cries echoed through the walls, he shook off his stupor and took off up the stairs.

* * *

Malu stretched her arms high into the air. She scratched at her head for a moment while taking a look around the room. Surprisingly Nara had awoken before her and had left their bedroom all ready. The overpowering smell of smoke soon overtook the room and Malu shot out of bed, figuring that she must have overslept and was missing something important.

She threw on her boots and flew out the door, only to slam into the chest of an armor plated man. The young airbender rubbed her head before looking up at her roadblocks. Staring back at her were two men, clad in full armor that was red and black. She assumed that meant they were from the Fire Nation, but what they were doing here was a mystery to her.

"Does she look young enough?" The one on the left asked his partner.

"How should I know? We weren't trained at figuring out the age of little girls."

"Well I'm certainly not going to...do the other thing to her so let's just take her with us."

Two pairs of hands descended upon her and Malu shot back up to her feet. Before they could get another chance at grabbing her she blasted them down the hall with an air blast before taking off running the other way. Whatever they were hear for, it wasn't good.

She found a hiding spot in another room four hallways off from the original. She shut the door as quietly as she could and held her breath, hoping this nightmare would be over soon. Malu placed an ear to the door at the sound of approaching footsteps. Just as they quieted the sound of shouting was heard. Then a battle of some sorts could be heard, exactly who was fighting she couldn't be too sure. Finally the battle ended and all that could be heard was the sound of doors opening and closing. And the noise was getting closer.

When the noise was only a few doors down Malu knew she had to do something to stop her would be assailant. She got in a defensive position and calmed her breath, ready for whatever popped through the door. After what seemed to be an eternity, her door handle turned and another of the armored men burst in.

He barely had any time to raise his arms before Malu's air blast sent him clear across the hall. She scurried out the room and dove on top of him, hoping to finally get some answers.

"Please, please. I'm here to help." He held out his arms in a surrendering position. In one quick motion he removed his helmet and underneath it was the face of a young Fire Nation man. His voice didn't match either of her previous attacker's so she decided to listen to him, if only for a moment.

"Who are you?" Malu shouted in a voice she didn't realize she possessed. She got off of him, but kept her arms up, ready to strike.

He slowly rose to his feet. "Listen, that isn't important right now. What is important is me getting you as far from this place as possible."

"Why should I trust you? Two of your friends just tried to attack me."

"I know you have no reason to trust me, but you just have to otherwise you are going to die here." Seeing that his words were having no effect, he decided a different tactic. "I'm Dez. My father Kane and I are helping you airbenders. Your friend, with the brown hair and long ponytail sent me to come help you. Your name is Malu, right?"

At the mention of Nara and the man knowing her name, Malu lowered her defenses slightly. The nearby sound of screaming convinced her fully. "Alright, lead me to my friend. But if you make one wrong move I will not hesitate to hurt you."

Dez ignored her threat and grabbed hold of her hand to lead her down into the temple. They were able to avoid any Fire Nation patrols, as they were focusing on the upper levels first. After ten minutes of running they finally reached the bottom of the main temple.

"My dad said you would know a way out of the temple down here and then we would meet up." Dez looked at her hopingly.

Luckily for the both of them, Malu knew this place like the back of their hand and led them through a door. Past the door was a cave that seemed to go into the cliff side the temples were built off. With one last look, the two young benders set off into the dark cave.

* * *

AN: It feels awesome to be updating again. Hopefully everyone enjoys reading this chapter because it is a very important one to the story. Something about the Air Nation genocide never sat well with me. I could understand that Sozin could convince some people to attack the peaceful nation, but to convince an entire army seemed a little ridiculous. So with this chapter I am hoping to show that the Fire Nation probably did hesitate at first, but were soon caught up in the moment and the rest way history.

No more air temples to cover now, so we will be returning to some earlier characters in the next update which should be coming out soon.

Pronunciation: Malu (Mal-oo), Nara (Nar-uh)

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Sacrifices for Survival

**Sacrifices for Survival**

The red skies had finally relented to the dark night, but it would be another hour before Kiron finally set him and his travelling partner down. Unfortunately, the exhaustion had caught up to him and the two airbenders tumbled to the hard ground.

Owyn didn't even flinch and for a moment Kiron thought he could have been seriously injured. Mustering up the last of his strength he stood and walked over to the younger bender.

"Owyn." His voice came out as a rasp. The youth still did not stir. Kiron bent down and gently rocked Owyn with his hand. "Come on, kid. We gotta get moving."

The younger airbender finally awoke from the stupor and was once more crushed to find that what had happened today wasn't all some twisted nightmare. He buried his head in his hands and turned away from Kiron. "Just leave me alone."

Kiron, despite not exactly having all his emotions in check, understood just how traumatic this all must be to the young boy. "Listen Owyn, it'll be alright. We have to find help though. We'll find the other…" He hesitated as he realized he was about to say survivors. "We'll find the others." He had to spare Owyn's feelings as long as he could.

Owyn wiped away at the endless tears flowing freely from his eyes. "How do we do that?" He questioned with a sniffle.

Kiron knew that although there were sure to be hundreds of survivors, only one actually mattered to them, but Owyn wasn't going to like it. "We have to find Aang."

In an instant Owyn's tears dried up. "Why should we find that jerk?"

Resisting the urge to scream at his immaturity, Kiron continued to take it all in stride. "Listen, as much as you hate him Aang was the center of attention, right?" Owyn nodded his head in forced agreement. "Ok, well that means all the other airbenders are going to go to him so we can use him like a beacon almost."

Owyn looked away angrily before nodding again. Kiron quickly took hold of the boy and took off in the air once more, his will for survival pushing him through his physical and mental exhaustion. He hated to lie to Owyn, but the truth was that if Aang wasn't found soon by them, then the war would be over sooner than they could even hope to get help from the other nations.

* * *

"Etain don't eat that!" Mina darted for the rock the infant was just about to shove into her mouth.

Since departing from their now destroyed air temple three days ago, Mina had learned quite a bit about her young travelling companion. For starters, Etain was actually the oldest of the bunch of toddlers staying at the air temple. Mina had figured this out when Etain decided to start walking and wandering off by herself constantly. Mina estimated her to be about two years old since she was also quite adept at picking up everything that the older girl said, which was mostly her telling Etain to not to eat or pick up something.

"Etain, don't eat that!" Etain repeated back to Mina with a huge grin. Mina couldn't help but smile down at her little mimic. Although the sight of burning bodies had been permanently etched into her mind, Etain was doing her best to make their journey an enjoyable one. Etain was unlike any other baby or toddler that Mina had dealt with in her time at the temple. Aside from their first night together when the little girl cried briefly after having not eaten all day, she had not screamed or thrown a tantrum once.

Perhaps if all the other toddlers in the nursery were like this, Mina would've actually enjoyed their presence. The memory of the nursery had her clutching her chest once again though as searing pain shot through her body. Thinking back to her life there was doing her no favors.

That was precisely the reason why the two young girls found themselves on the outskirts of a nearby fishing village that Mina visited often. The memories here were a lot happier and Mina knew they would be safe here, on one condition however.

Mina looked down at her airbender robes and knew what must be done. Despite not being the most spiritual airbender in the world, she did know just how important these clothes were to her people. Even still, the survival of her people was far more important than preserving their clothes.

With tears in her eyes Mina stripped down to her undergarments and undid her hair from its bun, which also happened to be a very airbender hair style. Her brown hair came tumbling down in a matted mess, betraying just how rough survival had been for the pair. Etain once more took after her older companion and threw off the orange blanket and small robe covering her body, leaving her with nothing but a cloth diaper. Mina worried the young girl may catch a cold, but once more Etain's smiling face reassured her it would be fine.

Mina wrapped both of their clothes in the blanket before burying the sack along-side her staff. She was going to miss being able to glide away from danger, but that staff would bring danger on her faster than she could escape using it. Mina quickly memorized her hiding spot before covering the hole with dirt.

She turned her sight back to the village. Although she was not exactly thrilled to be going into the village in nothing but her undergarments, she knew that a half-naked fifteen-year-old clutching a baby was a lot easier to explain than if they were wearing airbender clothes. Besides, with the moon high in the night sky, the fishing village had long gone to sleep.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she grasped onto Etain's small hand and crept into the village.

Finding clothes was easy enough as most everyone in the village hung their clothes out to dry at night. Deciding not to be picky, Mina quickly grabbed something for herself and then Etain. Mina dressed herself as fast as she could and was overcome instantly by the salt water smell that had permanently seeped into the cloth. She fought down a gag as she became perplexed how anyone could stand that smell for their entire life.

Quickly getting over her petty troubles, Mina turned her attention to Etain who once again had copied Mina's actions and dressed herself. Etain also put her nose up to the robe before immediately sticking her tongue out in disgust.

Mina stifled a small giggle before grabbing onto Etain's waist and hoisting the girl into her arms. Although Mina was tired and hungry, she knew that the village was much too small to not notice the missing clothes and the newcomers to their humble village. At first she had hoped maybe the village had set up some sort of refugee for other survivors, but the village hadn't changed one bit since Mina last visited no more than a month ago. It was as if nobody else seemed to care or even notice the genocide of her people.

Filled with spite over the lack of help, the eldest airbender girl walked slowly out of the village away from the coast and into the dark forest just a few hundred yards away. She may not know where she was going, but surely getting as much distance between them and the temple was the smartest thing to do.

* * *

A.N: I decided to split up the chapter that was originally going to show all of our survivors and how they were getting along, but decided to save the rest for later. This chapter also shows how this story will go from here on out, with the focus shifting through the different groups as opposed to just one per chapter as it was for the first four chapters.


	6. The Best in People

** The Best in People**

Tuyen urged Vania on further. He knew he was pushing his lifelong friend too hard with the third night of flying in a row, but there would be time for rest and asking for forgiveness later. Besides, Vania would understand. Tuyen had to know if his pupil's rumor spreading left the other temples unharmed.

Suddenly the smell of burning flesh permeated his nose once more, but the Master Airbender shook it off. Another painful memory his mind was forcing him to relive. He refused to believe that Kona had died in vain. The other air temples would still be standing and Kona would be remembered a hero. Or at least he kept telling himself that.

* * *

"I thought you said you knew where you were going?" Dez finally asked after Malu had led him to the third dead end in a row.

Malu shot him a glare. "Well it's not like we ever used these caves. Why don't we just go back to the temple? I'm sure that the rest of the Fire Nation army has moved on, whatever it was they were trying to accomplish."

Malu brushed by the stunned Dez as he suddenly realized the girl did know the extent of the attack that the Fire Nation was conducting. He opened his mouth to give her the heart breaking news, but quickly shut it as he thought better. Whether there was ever a good time to tell someone that a majority of their people had just been killed Dez doubted, but he certainly knew that one of the worst times to do was when he relied on her to get them out of these caves. "Better safe than sorry." He offered as means of getting her to drop it.

She simply scoffed at what she assumed was just the firebender being a worry wart, but she gave no further protest as they tried another path.

It took them nearly two more hours to find their exit. Dez ran out at the sign of natural light and was immediately overcome with warmth which was a stark contrast to the chill that was rattling his bones inside the damp cave system. His smile dropped completely as he looked back to see his airbender escort perfectly silhouetted against the source of his great inner fire, the comet. Dez was immediately grateful some clouds had moved in above the temple as from this distance it was actually quite difficult to tell what was and wasn't smoke.

"Where to now?" Malu asked as they both stared at the comet in awe. "Back to the temple I hope?"

The mention of the burning temple strung at his heart chords once more. "No. We need to move to my father's house. It'll be about three days' journey by walking, but we cannot return here until we know it is safe."

This time Malu took his precautions a bit more warily. "You sure there isn't any reason to not go back to the temple other than you think it won't be safe?"

The girl was smart, too smart to keep up this lie for long. Dez steeled his voice though, determined to not have his act be seen through so quickly, after all they weren't out of trouble by a long shot still. "No. I just want to be sure is all."

Malu continued to stare at him curiously, but before she could protest again he spun around and began walking into the forest, hoping that distance would put these questions out of her head. Malu sighed as she took one last look at the red comet before reluctantly following her supposed rescuer.

* * *

Landing with a thud once more, the two airbending boys stumbled and nearly fell off the old wooden dock. Kiron knew these hard landings were just pushing their luck, but sleep just was not an option right now. He had taken them back towards the Southern Air Temple and landed at a fishing village that jutted into the water off of a nearby island, supported entirely on stilts.

Everyone in the village was good friends with their airbender neighbors and if anyone saw Aang fleeing it would be them, this place was always busy, including now as Kiron guessed the time to be after midnight.

Or at least Kiron thought they were good friends. However, as soon as the two young airbenders were spotted everyone ran to their respective shacks and locked the doors as if they were some sort of pariah.

"So much for a crisis bringing out the best in people." Kiron muttered under his breath.

"What?" Owyn finally took his eyes off the nearby temples for the first time since they landed. Kiron was just grateful the temples were much too high up for them to see any smoke.

Kiron just shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just take a look around." Kiron knew he was taking a risk sporting airbender apparel with matching tattoos, but finding new clothes was precious time they once again didn't have. Besides he wore these clothes and master tattoos openly, as they should be no matter what.

The pair began walking across the various wooden platforms. The village, despite existing entirely on stilts, was actually quite expansive and was close to being considered a city more so than a village.

"Psst." The noise came from a cracked open door from one of the many shacks they were passing. "I know what you two are after. Come inside."

Owyn immediately sauntered up to the door but Kiron's firm grip held him back. "Why don't you come out here?" Being overly trustful at a time like this could cost them their lives.

After a few seconds the stranger finally responded. "It's dangerous to talk to you two."

Kiron frowned at the door. "It's probably more dangerous for us."

Seeing that the airbenders weren't going to be convinced the stranger stepped outside. He resembled just about every other person who lived here, looking as if they spent more time in the water than out. "I'm just trying to help you guys out."

"And we appreciate it." Kiron pushed Owyn behind his legs.

"Rough times we live in, huh?"

Kiron's eyebrows set in line as the stranger dared to put himself in the same plight as him and Owyn. "What do you know?"

"You two are looking for bison that left last night right?"

Before he could even respond Owyn jumped out from behind Kiron excitedly. "Yeah!" Kiron shot him a look and a dejected Owyn immediately took the hint. No more talking.

"Listen. I swear I ain't trying to hurt the pair of you. I'm sure the both of you have come down here plenty of times before…this. Anyway, your bison was headed east and he looked as if he had no plans of stopping at Whaletail neither. You wanna find them you head that way. Try Kyoshi maybe too. They always been friendly towards your type."

Kiron attempted to figure out if the truth in the man's words, but he had given them no reason to not trust them up to now. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Y'all sure I can't get you two anything for the journey? Food? Water? Maybe some new clothes?"

Owyn's face lit up at the sound of some food and a fresh set of clothes. Kiron's hard set eyebrows told him otherwise as he was once more disgusted at the idea of having to hide his true heritage. "We aren't charity cases."

Before either Owyn or the stranger could respond, Kiron grabbed Owyn by the waist and used the remainder of his strength to start heading back east towards Kyoshi Island.

* * *

Living off the land sucked. Despite being a nomad all her life, Mina suddenly realized she didn't know the first thing about how to "live with earth" as her spiritual teacher always said. _Nope, can't think about that remember?_

She shook her head as if the memory would leave it like a water droplet off of her hair. Maybe it was because it didn't matter before if she found food since she actually had somewhere to return to before. _Really? Again?_

She began smacking her forehead lightly, trying to clear her head. The third straight day of walking through the forest was clearly getting to her.

A small smacking sound brought her attention down to her knees as once more Etain was mimicking her every motion.

Mina smiled once again. "Oh little one, what am I gonna do with you?"

Etain merely shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno."

The two began walking again after their little exchange and before long the sound of music and people yelling soon filled the air. Etain decided for the both of them whether or not to continue as the little girl stumble-walked into the clearing where the noise was coming from. _I'm sure it'll be fine. After all, with these clothes I look like every other Earth Nation teenager who hasn't bathed in a week and has a kid_. Mina shared a sad laugh with herself over their predicament before running after Etain.

She gripped her tiny hand once more and pointed disapprovingly at the young one. "No running off by yourself."

"No running off by yourself." Etain laughed while pointing back at Mina.

She simply rolled her eyes as disciplining the young girl proved to a fruitless effort again. Mina lifted her eyes off of the troublemaker and the source of the commotion became obvious. At the edge of the long clearing stood a big building which she could only guess to be a tavern. These sorts of places were quite common in the Earth Kingdom wilderness.

Although she knew they would stick out like a sore thumb, Mina also knew the two had been running low on food for too long so she bravely took the first few steps through the tavern door.

Inside they were immediately greeted to the smell of alcohol and sweat. Perhaps Mina had been wrong, these people all looked to be in just as bad as shape as her and Etain.

Not really knowing the proper etiquette to a place like this, Mina took a seat at a lonely table in the corner of the building.

After a few minutes of not being able to flag down anyone that worked here, Mina slammed her head onto the table in frustration with Etain following suit. _Even if I knew the first thing about a tavern we don't even have any money._

The sound of someone pulling out the seat across from her had the two girls raise their heads in unison.

"This seat taken?" The question came from a dark skinned man dressed in a blue tunic with black pants. After Mina shook her head she was able to get a better look at the stranger.

He was clearly from a Water Tribe, based both on his skin and deep blue eyes. His hair was cut unusually short for a Water Tribesmen as it was cut to no more than a quarter inch, leaving not nearly enough in the back to form their famous Warrior Wolf Tail. He also happened to be the cleanest person in the whole place by far. Mina was sure it was her stench that had attracted this unwanted attention. He was also fairly young which gave Mina hope that perhaps their luck was turning. However, once she shifted her gaze upwards she gulped nervously. Strapped across his back was a long sword as well as bow and quiver full of arrows.

_Great. Now we are being hunted like animals._

Mina prepped her hands for an air blast. She knew coming in here was a bad idea and revealing herself was an even worse one, but she could not allow Etain to be captured. She wasn't too keen on the idea herself, either.

"You her mother?" He gestured towards Etain who was bouncing happily in her chair, oblivious to the tension at their table.

"Yes… she's my daughter." Mina finally said shakily.

The stranger looked towards Etain for confirmation.

"Yes, she's my daughter!" Etain screamed back happily.

He cocked his eyebrow towards Mina who just shrugged her shoulders nervously. "Drink up."

For the first time since he sat down Mina looked at the stranger's hands to see that he had carried two mugs filled to the brim to their table. In Etain's cup was quite obviously milk, but Mina's contained a dark liquid that she hadn't ever seen before.

Not wanting to scare off the first stranger that had shown them any kindness, Mina raised the mug to her mouth and drank, Etain followed suit. The liquid went down her throat much warmer than she expected and her entire body seemed to come alive for what felt like years. Her head began to swell quickly though and she quickly put the cup down and began coughing violently.

"Not bad for your first time." The man said with a smirk as he stroked his goatee that Mina hadn't noticed earlier.

Too preoccupied to argue it wasn't her first time with him due to her coughing fit, she instead settled for coughing into her sleeve, trying to muffle the sounds as best she could.

She stared wide eyed as the man put his hand up and someone immediately came over and took his food order. Finally through with her coughing fit, Mina wiped her mouth and spoke. "How did you do that?"

He looked at her strangely at the incredulous question but decided a change in subject would be for the best. "My name is Noa." He extended his huge hands across the table.

Mina hesitantly placed her hand in his, wondering if this is how Etain felt when she held hands with the toddler. "Mina and this is…"

Etain crawled on top of the table, refusing to be introduced by someone else by shoving her hand out towards the stranger. "Etain." She giggled as she could only grip two fingers on his hand.

Etain sat back down and before Noa could ask any more personal questions two food dishes arrived at the table. However, instead of being put in front of him, the server placed the dishes in front of the two girls.

Mina stared at Noa in amazement as Etain wasted no time before digging into the cut up fruit placed before her.

"Eat up." Noa said before Mina could hope to question his intentions. "It's komodo chicken and quite good."

Mina stared down at the steaming meat guiltily. _Awesome job Mina. One more sacred airbender rule broken._

Her guilt lasted as long as it took for her to get one piece of the meal into her mouth though. "This is meat?" Mina cried out loudly.

Noa cocked an eyebrow at the strange girl as she blushed over her mistake. Mina knew that the only way she could reveal anymore was if she continued to talk, so she chose instead to stuff her face full of the amazing tastes her previous life had been hiding from her.

The rest of the meal consisted of the two girls scarfing down the food and drinks as quick as they could, with Noa just looking out at the rest of the tavern. Mina was quite grateful he wasn't a big talker.

With their stomachs full for the first time all week, both girls slumped in their chairs before Noa rose to his feet and signaled for them to do the same. "Come with me."

Figuring that Noa must be some savior the Spirits had kindly placed upon them, Mina and Etain followed him outside the tavern willingly.

The trio made their way around back of the tavern where a smaller building stood directly attached to the tavern. Noa checked inside quickly before pointing for them to go in.

Mina looked through the open doorway cautiously.

"It's a bathhouse. You can thank me later." Noa's words reassured her, but still she did not enter. Although they had communal showers on the temple, the idea of being so vulnerable near strangers did not sit well with her. Seeming to read her thoughts Noa spoke once again. "Nobody is in there. And I'll make sure that nobody goes in until you are done."

That was all the convincing she needed. Feeling a twinge guilty for taking advantage of her savior, Mina spun before heading inside and wrapped her arms around Noa before he could protest. Etain wrapped herself around his leg, although for once Mina wasn't sure if the girl was copying her or was being genuine.

Noa awkwardly patted Mina's back and the top of Etain's head before shooing both girls into the bathhouse.

Grateful for the hot water, the two stayed bathing long after Mina had scrubbed the both of them clean. Stepping outside after what seemed like a full day, Mina was relieved to see that Noa had kept his promise and was dutifully standing guard.

"Any trouble?" Mina asked with her most genuine smile in a long time.

Noa caught onto her joking tone. "A couple baby sabre tooth moose tried to be peeping toms, but I chased them off." He returned her smile.

Mina approached Noa and threw her arms around him just as she had done before. Etain shoved her way in between and joined in on the group hug.

"Noa. I don't know how to thank you." She breathed in his tunic which smelled strongly of pine needles. _Finally, something other than salt water._

Noa, still not used to their physical affection, returned the hugs in a manner he hoped was tender. "No need. I know what it's like." Before she could question his cryptic message, he pulled away from the prolonged hug and shoved a small pouch in her hands. "Next time avoid a place like this. There's a village not too far north of here and this'll help you."

Mina opened her savior's newest gift and was once again shocked to see it contained at least twenty gold pieces. Although she never had any money to call her own, Mina knew just how much Noa had given to a stranger. She pushed the pouch back towards him. "Noa, I can't."

He backed away from the extended pouch. "Yes, you can. You need it and I have it."

Before she could argue any further, Noa began untying an ostrich horse from a tree that Mina had failed to notice when she stepped out of her blissful bath. "Goodbye Etain. Goodbye Mina. Good luck out there."

The meaning of his words quickly dawned on her as she rushed back to his side, Etain hot on her heels. "Noa. Wait!" Realizing the next thing she was about to ask was ridiculous she decided just to blurt it out. "Take us with you. Please."

"No." He replied sternly as he continued to prepare his ostrich horse.

Mina knew that without Noa they would both be either dead or captured so she did not give in so easily. "Please Noa? I can… I can pay you?" She let out a nervous laugh as she held up the pouch he had just given her.

Noa rolled his eyes. "Mina- "

"I know what it's like." Etain's gleeful mimic surprised them both as she managed to climb atop the animal while the other two were talking.

Noa stared at the young girl in disbelief, clearly not ready to have his own words thrown back at him by a two-year-old. Noa sighed after what seemed like an eternity. "Fine. You can come with me." Mina immediately latched onto Noa from behind and squeezed him tightly while Etain hugged him much more delicately around his neck from atop her elevated positon. "Let's go before I change my mind." He said with another sigh.

Before she could protest, Noa wiggled out of Mina's grasp and picked her up easily before plopping her in the saddle behind Etain. He used the stirrups and in a flash pressed in behind her. Mina blushed slightly as she realized that a saddle meant for one person meant she would be closer to a boy than she ever imagined.

Noa tapped the ostrich horse on its rear and it gave a small cry of complaint over the added weight before taking off into the forest.

* * *

AN: Really quick just wanted to say that any italicized parts that you see from here on out will be the character's thoughts. Hopefully that was fairly obvious and we will only be hearing thoughts from main characters like Tuyen or Mina, rather than someone like Noa. I am choosing to include their thoughts since showing the anguish they are all going through does not work as well without being able to go inside the character's head. Thanks for reading.


	7. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

Mina awoke from the best night's sleep she had gotten in a long time. The trio had made camp not far from the town Noa had talked about, another few hours of riding and they would be there.

She began her new morning ritual of making sure Etain hadn't wandered off too far. In their short time together, Mina learned the toddler was quite the early riser and liked to use this time to herself to go exploring. Luckily this morning's scavenger hunt didn't last too long as she spotted her across the campsite petting the ostrich horse. When Etain had asked Noa what its name was, he said that it didn't have one so Etain had taken to calling it "Wolfy" for some reason.

Mina shot up from her bedroll in a panic suddenly, the Water Tribesman in question was nowhere to be seen. She groaned loudly as she thought the worst. _Come on Mina. He wouldn't just ditch you guys in the middle of the night. _

Cursing at herself for jumping to such bad conclusions, she rose from her bed and walked up behind Etain.

"Hey little one." Her voice came out quite raspy just as her head began pounding. Mina had known last night that the drinks that kept being put in front of her had alcohol in them, but Noa was actually wrong when he assumed it to be her first drink. She and her friends used to sneak into various Earth Kingdom towns and "borrow" some drinks from the local taverns. They would then precede to stay up all night playing drinking games. She pinched herself. _Stop thinking about it._

She was slightly disappointed in herself. Normally she could handle much more than two cups worth of whatever Noa had given her last night, but she brushed it off as her having drank it much too fast.

Finally through with petting Wolfy, Etain turned around and flashed a toothy grin at the older girl as her way of saying "good morning".

The nearby sound of rustling bushes had both girls turn their vision to see Noa reappear from the undergrowth with him carrying a sack full of various berries. He was surprised to see the two girls stare at him, clearly still not used to travelling with others. But he relaxed soon enough with a small smile. "Breakfast time."

As he busied himself with preparing breakfast and relighting the campfire, Mina busied herself by sitting on her rear and twiddling her thumbs. She felt quite silly at not knowing even where to start with helping out, even Etain proved to be more useful than her as she snuck off and filled a jug full of water from a stream nearby.

With the jug being nearly as big as her, by the time she managed to waddle back with it more than half had already been spilled. Noa accepted it all the same with a slight smile and a pat on the head for the good try. _Great. He's a better parent than me as well._

Deciding being jealous over someone's parenting skills was probably really petty for someone her age, Mina got over it and sat around the now ablaze campfire. Despite it being summer still, the mornings and night in the Earth Kingdom forest provided her a chill comparable to the temperatures felt way up on the temples. Another thought and another pinch.

Her musings came to an end as Etain shoved a wooden bowl in her face before plopping down next to the older girl and eating out of the same bowl. Mina smiled down at the young girl before taking some berries for herself.

Breakfast, much like dinner the night before, was eaten in complete silence before the trio packed up camp and set off.

* * *

Wolfy stopped on the outskirts of the forest as Noa reeled in her reins. From the edge of the forest the small town was visible and was no more than a half mile away. Still something seemed to be keeping Noa from advancing.

Sensing his hesitation, Mina cocked her head behind her to see what was wrong. "Something the matter?"

His reply did nothing to reassure her. "Hopefully not." He dismounted Wolfy and took Etain into his arms. "We'll walk from here."

Mina groaned loudly at the idea of more walking, but upon seeing Noa's icy demeanor thought better of complaining any further.

With Noa leading the way, the three of them made it into town after another ten minutes of walking. Before they got more than three feet into the town Noa promptly put his arm in front of Mina to stop her in her tracks. Her eyes focused in on the town center, where four men in black and red armor were patrolling the dirt road.

Panic instantly set in as she attempted to squeeze Etain closer to her, only to remember the young girl was in Noa's arms. Before she could beg Noa to leave he instantly turned around. "We aren't stopping here." He said in a hushed voice.

Rather than reveal her fear of the Fire Nation, she tried to remain aloof. "Why not? Don't we need supplies?"

He stared back at the armored men one last time before with total contempt. "Not that badly."

Mina brushed her long hair out of her face before following. _This guy keeps getting weirder._

* * *

True to his word the trek to the southern coastline took them three days. However, what Dez failed to tell Malu was that they would now be taking a ferry from the village to the Fire Nation where his father resided.

"You could have just told me this before we started." Malu sneered at him.

Dez rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I figured it would be harder for you to say no once we got here."

Malu merely sighed in frustration before beginning to walk down the slope into the village.

"Wait." Dez tossed a red cloak at her. "Wear this over your clothes."

Malu narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?" She hated the idea of covering up her clothes. All airbenders absolutely loved the freedom that their wardrobe afforded them. The cloak would do nothing but weigh her down.

"Just trust me ok?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Malu was done with blindly trusting this man who claimed to be rescuing her, but decided not to raise any protest. The faster he took her to her friend Nara, the faster the pair could be done with him and go on with their lives. So with that hopeful thought she swung the cloak over her yellow and orange robes and pressed onto the village.

* * *

The rest of their journey proved to be quite uneventful as the ferry dropped them off on one of the many islands that the Fire Nation was composed of. The captain had told them the name of this small island, but Malu was much too distracted by something else to notice what he said.

For the entirety of their voyage, Dez had done everything he could to prevent her from talking to the other passengers or do any sort of bending. She didn't know how much longer she could bite her tongue.

Luckily for Dez, his father's house finally came into view. And what a house it was. The massive house covered a massive stretch of land and was partially obscured by view by the large walls around the entire property.

Detecting her astonishment, Dez began to explain. "My father used to be the Fire Lord's right hand man. High paying job I suppose."

Malu could only nod in appreciation.

Dez pushed through the unlocked front gates and after their five-minute trek just to get to the front door, firmly knocked against the ornate wooden door. No more than thirty seconds later, a man with gray hair and a regal beard opened the door.

"Welcome son." The man said simply.

Dez's muscles tensed, still not ready to actually have a conversation with his dad. "Father." The awkward silence stretched on for a few more moments before Malu stomped her foot impatiently. Dez shook his head. "Right, I did as you asked. This is Malu. I will be leaving now."

"Nonsense. You must stay the night at least. No doubt the voyage was quite tiresome." Malu frowned as the two were ushered inside, she had been so close to being rid of Dez.

Seeing her worried face, Dez's father put a hand on Malu's shoulder. "Your friend is in the first room on the right as you go up the stairs. She refused to go with the others as she wanted to make sure you were alright."

His cryptic talk about where the others had gone went completely over her head as Malu galloped up the stairs and burst into the room.

Nara was there, her brown hair was not only not in its signature long pony tail but had also been cut to just below her ears. She had also discarded her airbender robes and settled on a red tank top and maroon skirt. Malu frowned at her friend's new stylistic choice as Nara crossed the room in a blink and was hugging her lost friend passionately.

"Oh Malu, I was so worried." She managed to hiccup out. Malu thought she sounded as if she had been crying. She had missed her friend too, but this all seemed a little over the top.

Before she could question Nara's strange behavior, Dez's father came through the open doorway. "Excuse my interruption ladies, but dinner is ready." He walked up to Malu and extended his hand. "I'm sure my son failed to tell you who I was. Pleasure to meet you Malu, I am Kane."

Malu shook his offered hand while also noticing how his face seemed to drop whenever he mentioned Dez. She made a mental note of it for later.

* * *

Their meal was tense yet uneventful. It was mostly filled with Dez ignoring his father while Nara seemed to just play with her food rather than eat. Malu didn't take much notice though as this was her first hot meal since leaving the temple.

After another attempt by Kane to talk to his estranged son failed, Malu raised her eyes. _I'm done with these people._

"So when do Nara and I get to go back to the temple?" Her seemingly innocent question turned all their heads. Dez looked at his father sheepishly while Kane stared back with an intense gaze. Nara just stared at her friend on the verge of tears.

"You don't know?" Her friend finally spoke, although it was barely a whisper.

"How could you not tell her?" Kane instantly shot up from his chair and pointed an accusing finger at Dez.

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to say to someone." Dez shot back immediately.

"Tell me what?" Malu looked around nervously.

Kane's expression dropped as he looked at her sadly. "Malu…the Fire Nation attacked your temple…they attacked it with the intention of killing everyone inside. Nara, you and the other girls we rescued are maybe the only survivors."

Malu's heart sank as she stood up and backed away from the table. One look at her friend's tearful face and she knew he was telling the truth. _It all makes sense now. Dez trying to hide me from the passengers. Nara's hair and clothes. Why we couldn't just turn around?_

As the tears began escaping Malu's eyes, Dez began slowly moving towards her. "Malu… I'm so sorry…"

She turned on him with fire in her eyes and shot him across the room with an air blast. Before Kane and Nara could even react she had already shot out the front door and into the night.

* * *

Vania grunted in satisfaction as the Western Air Temple finally came into their view. Tuyen closed his eyes as he could see small smoke billows coming from the upside down pagodas. _Please Spirits, do not make me go through this again. _

Tuyen knew that he had to be sure though. He guided Vania down towards the central fountain The large beast landed with a groan and immediately collapsed from sheer exhaustion, leaving Tuyen barely enough time to get off before almost getting his legs caught beneath his animal friend.

The damage was instantly apparent. The stench of burning bodies was still dominating the entire temple and scorch marks could be seen even in the dim moonlight. Tuyen collapsed to the ground in tears. "I have failed." His exhaustion eventually won over his sobbing as he passed out near Vania.


	8. Fun

**Fun**

_"__You have not failed yet Tuyen." Master Swami paced in front of him. The two were in a room that seemed to be composed entirely of clouds. "There are more of us out there. You must find them."_

_Tuyen tried to say anything to his master but found he could not make his mouth move. He needed something. Any advice on how to accomplish his goal. But his master just stared at him sadly as the world melted away._

Tuyen awoke in a cold sweat. The dream had felt so real, as if Master Swami were actually speaking to him. While many others would have just dismissed the dream as another symptom of his degrading mental state, Tuyen knew better.

There were always rumors floating around that certain High Council members were so in tune with the Spirit World that they could actually use it to communicate to one another telepathically over great distances. Tuyen knew that his master must be trying to do just that which had to mean that Swami had lived through the attack.

Tuyen hopped onto Vania and after five minutes of coaxing the animal finally began to fly again.

* * *

Tuyen knew that in order to have a deep spiritual connection, someone had to be in a deeply spiritual place. While under normal circumstances, an air temple would fit the criteria quite well, Tuyen doubted he could concentrate given the state of the temples.

So he instructed Vania to land in what seemed like a rather enchanted part of the nearby forest and got to work.

He was known as one of the most spiritual airbenders given his relatively young age, but this technique was unknown to anyone except maybe ten airbenders in the whole world. _All of which may be dead except Swami though. _

The thought came much too easily to him as he pinched his nose in frustration, now was no time for negativity. In order to do this, he would have to maintain perfect balance both within himself and with the world.

He crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and began his impossible task.

* * *

Kiron took his third and final hard landing in the past few hours on Whaletail Island. The two boys once again tumbled off the glider and stayed laying on the ground. Kiron had originally planned to fly straight to Kyoshi from the village, but decided better after he nearly fell from the sky due to lack of sleep. Besides, nobody on Kyoshi would be awake for a few more hours anyway.

The young air bending master gave a quick cautious look over the island. Luckily for them, Whaletail was considered the perfect airbender hangout spot considering the high cliffs all around the island made approach by sea impossible. The memory of the giant winged dragons circling the temple came haunting back, but he was able to put it out of his mind. He could hear a dragon coming.

"Get some rest. We'll ask the Kyoshi people about Aang tomorrow." Kiron spoke to the hopefully already asleep boy.

His hopes were dashed as the young boy shot up. "All you ever do is talk about Aang! What about what I want to do?" Owyn was on the verge of tears. "Even before those scary men came you were talking about him! You're supposed to be my friend! My teacher!"

The guilt came washing over Kiron all at once as he remembered the painful conversation he had with Owyn's teachers the day he returned. Owyn had regressed heavily ever since Kiron had embarked on his spiritual journey.

The older boy shrugged off his exhaustion one more time and hugged the boy while rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "Shh, it's ok. I'm sorry about that Owyn. You're right. Tomorrow we will stay here and resume your airbending training."

Kiron knew that taking a day off from their search could prove to be disastrous, but he hadn't realized how badly he had been neglecting Owyn. He had to start worrying about their survival before Aang's. Besides, the kid was the Avatar, he could survive on his own for a little bit.

Upon seeing Owyn smile up at him through his tears, Kiron knew he had made the right choice.

* * *

Mina pondered the question in her head over the entire dinner. The three had stopped after travelling back through the forest. Noa had spent the entire meal looking over these maps and star charts he kept with him, with Etain leaning against him and pointing out her favorite constellations. Once more Mina felt like the odd man out in their trio.

"Where are we?" Mina blurted out her stupid question before she could cover her mouth. _Well I'm sure that helped convinced Noa we are worth travelling with. _Mina couldn't help it though. Her horrible basic survival instincts told her nothing of where they were or were planning on going and eventually her natural curiosity got the better of her.

When she looked up to meet Noa's surely disappointed gaze, she was pleasantly surprised that just like every other one of her goofs, the older boy had taken this in stride. He motioned her over and she crawled over towards him, sitting opposite Etain.

Noa pointed to the middle of an island just west of the continent that the Eastern Air Temples sat atop. "We're here. This island is known as Big Brother Island. Together, with these two islands…" He moved his finger towards the two islands west of Big Brother. "they compose the Three Brothers Island chain. The two here are known as the Twin Brothers since they're so close in size. We have to travel to this northern peninsula on the Eastern Twin and from there we'll find transport across the sea and up this river north to the Southern Earth Kingdom and the town of Gaoling." The entire time he was talking he had traced their path on the map. As was common with Noa, Mina was eternally grateful to be travelling with him.

As was also common with Noa, immediately after he helped her out by answering dumb questions or being overly generous, she wondered why he would even help them in the first place. She had to find out. Mina glanced across Noa and was happy to see Etain had fallen asleep.

The teen put her plan into action and grabbed two porcelain jugs out of their supplies. She tossed one at Noa while sitting across the fire from him with hers. "Wanna play a drinking game?" She asked deviously.

With his slight smile she knew she had him.

* * *

Malu went running across the tropical island and didn't stop until she ran into the rocky coastline. Her breath was coming out as tearful gasps and she suddenly worried about passing out from a lack of oxygen.

_Get it together. What would your masters say to do now?_

Thinking back to her masters' advice, the answer came quickly. Any airbender caught in a tough situation knew the best thing to do was meditate and become balanced with the earth once more. She couldn't think of a time that she was more imbalanced so now seemed to be the perfect time for meditation.

So she dried her tears and sat upon the grassy cliff. Despite her desperate attempts to clear her mind, one word was stuck both on her lips and her mind. _Help._

* * *

Tuyen sent another air blast through the trees out of frustration from another failed attempt. Vania groaned in annoyance from her sleep being disturbed again. He realized what he was trying to do seemed impossible, but he could not fail now. His people, his master, everyone was counting on him. He slammed his fists to the ground, the pressure seemed to be closing in on him literally.

_"__You're doing it again."_

Master Swami's voice once again echoed through his mind, but Tuyen failed to respond in any meaningful way. He breathed out slowly. "Calm down. Getting frustrated never got you anywhere." The words that Swami had used seemed so familiar to him, he knew he had heard them before. It hit him all at once. The first time he flew on his glider. He closed his eyes and the memory came rushing back.

_"__You're doing it again." Master Swami put a hand on the shoulder of the ten-year-old Tuyen. He had failed for the fifth time in a row to get off the ground using his glider._

_"__Doing what?" The young airbender trainee growled back at his master. _

_"__You're approaching this like you approach everything else in life Tuyen. Using the conventional methods that your masters and books have instilled upon you." Swami said thoughtfully._

_Tuyen just gazed at his master in confusion. "How else am I supposed to do it?"_

_Swami merely chuckled before responding. "Oh sweet child, there is nothing conventional about a human flying. Your books and masters can all tell you the form and motions you are supposed to go through but none of them describe how you are supposed to feel."_

_"__How am I supposed to feel then Master?"_

_"__You're supposed to have fun Tuyen." Swami smiled down at the young boy. "Flying is fun."_

_The memory faded and was soon replaced by other happy moments through his life. His first meeting with Vania. When Kona had begged him to take Vania out by himself for the first time. When Swami had said he would be taking his place on the High Council._

_Those memories soon faded as well and Tuyen found himself on a small island blanketed by heavy fog. A mere ten feet from him, he could see the shape of Master Swami through the fog. Swami was clearly speaking, but Tuyen couldn't hear him. _

_"__Help." _

_The girl voice he had heard clearly did not belong to his Master_

_Without warning he was being transported away from the foggy island. His new destination had him floating off of a rocky coast of what seemed to be one of the many Fire Nation tropical islands. Meditating on the grass coastline, he saw a young girl airbender who clearly came from the Western Air Temple._

_Although he called out to her, she did not seem to hear him. He doubted she could even see him if she opened her eyes._

Tuyen opened his eyes and smiled brightly. Although he was unable to speak with his master, he knew he was close. That didn't matter now though, the girl he had seen him needed his help. "Vania" He called out as the beast opened her eyes slightly. "We are leaving."

* * *

AN: I am sure it's clear but just in case, any sort of lengthy italics such as in this part will either be a dream or a vision rather than someone thinking.


	9. Bad Plans

**Bad Plans**

The drinking game was a bad idea. Mina bit her lip as she thought back to the supposedly good idea she had an hour ago.

The game was simple. The person asks you a question and you either answer truthfully or take a drink.

A few problems arose very quickly however. For starters, Noa had seen right through her plan from the start and hadn't actually answered a question all night. Mina anticipated this though, as she had hoped getting him drunk would make his lips looser. Apparently, Noa had the tolerance the size of an air bison though as he had not made any indication that the alcohol was affecting him in the slightest way. She even took a few drinks from his jug to ensure there wasn't any foul play. The bigger problem though was that in Mina's overzealous attempt to find out more about Noa, she had forgotten she would be forced to play the game as well.

Noa had a smile permanently plastered across his face as he asked her who she had Etain with, how long they had been on their own, and various other questions she had no choice but to drink to avoid.

Mina thought she was good at drinking, but after tonight she was swearing off the stuff for a while. So with her head swelling and her bladder full again, she stood up to relieve herself.

"Fifth time in ten minutes." Noa practically sung to her.

"Huh?" Was all she could manage in her drunken stupor.

He flashed another grin her way. "That's the fifth time in ten minutes you've had to pee."

Rather than respond to his taunts, Mina merely flipped an obscene gesture his way before walking into the underbrush.

After going pee for the "fifth time in ten minutes", Mina decided to go to the stream and develop a new strategy.

She began splashing herself with water and pinching her cheeks, trying to shake off the alcohol's effects. _I can't let him win like this. I gotta try something else. Maybe be less direct with my questions._

With her new strategy in place, she stumbled back to her spot around the camp fire.

Noa just stared at the soaking wet girl in amusement. "You fall in?"

Mina shook her head at his taunt, her new found confidence keeping her head high, despite the fact that she splashed much more water on herself than she had meant to. "My turn." She smiled at him as he was taken aback at her excitement to get back at the game. "Sooooo…." She was off to a great start as she slurred the first word of her question. "What were you doing in the tavern last night?" She raised what she hoped was a challenging look at him and he met her eyes with the exact same gaze.

"I certainly wasn't expecting to pick up two stragglers that's for sure." He looked over at Etain as she cuddled up closer to him in her sleep. "I was there for a good time after a job well done."

The mention of a job had Mina's ear perk up, but she played it cool. "Your turn."

Noa was quite curious to see what her new plan of attack was so he decided to toss her a few easy ones. "What's your favorite color?"

"Orange." _Great choice Miss Airbender! _She couldn't even answer that without revealing something. She pinched her cheeks again in the vain hope it would help. "Alright, what job did you just finish?"

He shook his head slightly before taking another swig, causing her to curse under her breath. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen, a few weeks from being sixteen." That one she could handle. Her eyes shot open in horror though as he glanced down at Etain. _So now you had that girl when you were thirteen? Why don't you just put the fire out with airbending at this point? _Mina quickly tried to get him off that train of thought. "How old are you?"

"Just turned nineteen." His response surprised her heavily. When she first saw him, Mina immediately guessed him to be in his mid-twenties. Before she could ponder his age much further he spoke. "What is your favorite food?"

"Peaches." Mina sighed heavily as she could finally say something without it screaming that she was lying. "What Water Tribe do you come from?"

"Northern." He said without hesitation. She stared at him wide eyed as he simply nodded his head. To see a Water Tribe warrior out in the world was strange enough, but to see a Northern one this far south was unheard of. In fact, throughout her young life she had only ever seen Water Tribesmen travelling in groups. They kept to themselves as well, never even saying more than a word to anyone they didn't know.

Mina blew her hair out of her face. _Glad to see my questions are just making him more mysterious. _

"Hmm…. Let's see. What's your favorite… smell?" His struggled attempts to ask another simple question brought her out of her thoughts again.

"Pine needles!" The blush instantly formed across her face as she realized what she had said. Hopefully her cheeks were already too rosy from the drink to tell the difference. Whether or not he picked up on what she was saying was a complete mystery as his face remained unwavering. "Why did you leave your tribe?" _Waaaaayyy too far._

Just as she thought he brought his drink to his lips. Noa knew the game had gone on long enough. It was time to shut it down. "Why do you blush so much when you're around me?"

Noa's smirk grew just as quickly as Mina's blush as she urgently put the drink up to her lips, only to discover it was dry. Between the two of them they each had two full jugs and Mina was beginning to feel the effects once again.

Before she could check the supplies for more, he put his hand up. "We'll pick it up some other night."

Mina smiled gratefully at her savior. "Great, now if you'll excuse me…" Noa only chuckled as she went off into the underbrush once again. Although he had managed to turn her game completely against her, his last answer filled her with more determination than when they began. _Looks like my best drinking days are still ahead of me. _

* * *

Owyn and Kiron both awoke at midday. Owyn bounced around their campsite over what today would bring while Kiron rubbed his eyes groggily. _I am never flying for more than five minutes ever again._

Kiron stretched out his tired limbs as he prepared breakfast with the few supplies he had managed to take from the temple. _Maybe we are charity cases. _Kiron frowned as his stomach grumbled.

After their simple breakfast that left both wanting more, they began Owyn's training.

After an hour of training, Kiron could not believe the difference that he had on Owyn. Whereas his other teachers all said that Owyn was lazy and inattentive, he was sharp and picked up everything Kiron showed him on the first try.

Another two hours in and Kiron was sure that Owyn had already caught up to his age group. Now came time for a very different lesson though. "Alright Owyn, time to learn how to use a glider."

Owyn's face lit up, but just as quickly as he smiled a frown soon appeared. "I never got a glider." He kicked a small pebble at his feet in disappointment.

The master airbender grimaced while looking at his own glider, which was easily over two feet too tall for Owyn. "Then let's go get you one." The words escaped before he got a chance to even think about what he was saying.

One look at Owyn's face and Kiron knew he couldn't take back what he said. "You really mean it?"

The older bender could only nod before looking back in the direction of the air temple. _Yeah, let's get ourselves killed over a stupid glider._

* * *

Nara led the way through the dark night. Apparently, airbenders could track other airbenders incredibly well just by looking at the terrain they ran through. Try as he might, he couldn't spot a single footprint or any other indicator that Malu had been here.

The pair pressed onwards though despite his apparent bad tracking kills. His father had stayed home for both of their sakes.

It was another half hour before they found her sitting near the coastline, meditating. She clearly heard the pair approach as she slowly rose from her position. Nara ran over to her and the two embraced, whispers were being exchanged that Dez would kill to hear.

After what felt like an eternity, the two girls parted and Malu started towards Dez with a glare. "Think you can manage taking us to the other rescued girls without screwing up?" She jabbed her finger into his chest, hard.

"Uhh…yeah." He awkwardly stammered out.

"Great. We're leaving first light tomorrow morning."

* * *

Tuyen rubbed his eyes to stay awake. They had just finished scanning the twenty-seventh Fire Nation island they had come across. "This could take a while." He said with a groan.

_"__You're doing it again."_

Master Swami's advice had him firing off an air blast in anger. "How is thinking conventionally bad right now?" He cried out to the sky above.

The coastlines around the main Fire Nation continent had over ten thousand islands as some scholars had estimated. Tuyen had no choice but to search each and every one.

_"__You're doing it again."_

Rather than grow upset over the disembodied voice again, Tuyen instead meditated atop Vania and thought back to another lesson his master had instilled upon him.

_"__You're doing it again." Master Swami sighed as his apprentice paced back and forth in the council chambers. Tuyen was attempting to think of the best way to convince the High Council that a Fire Nation attack was imminent._

_"__How could logic not win out in this case, Master? I will have all the evidence I need once Kona returns." Tuyen rubbed his beard in frustration._

_"__What you are suggesting is a very illogical idea however. The last major war was during Avatar Kyoshi's time."_

_Tuyen sighed as he realized that his master did have a point, as he usually did. "So what should I do then?"_

_Swami pondered his question for a few seconds before responding. "You are too caught up in logic. Use that, but don't be afraid to go with your gut."_

_The memory faded away as the island became clear in his mind once more._

He pushed Vania back into action, hoping his gut was right.


	10. Gifts

**Gifts**

Kiron finally managed his first successful landing after three consecutive failures. The two boys came in at the very top of the central spire of the temple, where the High Council would meet. Unlike the other air temples, their home only had one giant spire with the original architects focusing more on building the entire temple as if it were on a staircase.

He realized that the spire would be the first and most obvious place for any Fire Nation troops to check, but height was always an airbender's friend.

"Stay close and don't move an inch unless I tell you to."

Owyn nodded excitedly. Fortunately for Kiron, the idea of having his own glider kept him obedient.

Kiron started to descend the steps slowly with Owyn on his heels. The gliders were all kept in the wood-working station which was located just a few hundred feet from the base of the spire.

After listening for five minutes for any footsteps, the two boys made the rest of the long trek down to the base of the spire.

Once outside, the smell finally hit them. Both of them instantly gagged as the scent of burning bodies filled the air around them.

Not wanting to push their luck and possibly be heard, Kiron grabbed hold of Owyn and dragged the kid inside the nearest building.

"What was that smell?" Owyn cried out loudly.

"Shush." Kiron listened for a few moments for footsteps. "I don't know, but I don't want to find out." He lied as he hoped they would not be running into any corpses on the way to the wood-working station.

They took a few minutes to regain their composure before stepping back into the cool night air, this time with their clothing pulled over their mouths and noses. Although this helped, the smell still seeped through somewhat, Kiron needed to be quick.

He hastened his pace down the street, confident that there weren't any stragglers. They arrived in no time. Kiron opened the door and peered inside, only to be greeted by the intense smell even worse. _There is a corpse in here._

"Wait outside." Kiron's voice came out in a whisper.

"But… I wanted to pick mine out." Owyn pleaded with him.

"I know what you like." He said quickly before slipping inside and shutting the door behind him.

Once inside he saw the corpse in question. It was the master wood smith, or at least what he assumed to be him. The body had become too mangled by flames to identify it. Kiron shivered before looking at the rack of gliders.

He decided on one that Owyn would have to grow into, but would hopefully still be somewhat useable now. Kiron wasted no time before slipping back out.

Owyn instantly beamed as he awkwardly gripped at the slightly oversized glider, Kiron instantly knew he had made the right choice.

The pair took off from there, with Kiron having to fly at quite a weird angle with Owyn carrying his glider. _With any luck he'll be flying by tomorrow morning._

* * *

"Are you all packed?" His father's presence at his doorway interrupted Dez as he was examining the ferry schedule for the island.

"Yes." He replied back curtly, hoping to end the conversation before it even started.

"Why are you going with them?" Short and to the point as always.

"They asked me too." Dez could be just as stubborn as his father.

"This afternoon you couldn't wait to leave this behind you."

His father had him beat. He groaned before responding. "I dishonored Malu with my selfish choice to not tell her the truth from the start."

Kane stared at his son for a few moments before leaving just as quickly as he entered with a curt "goodnight".

* * *

Dez was awoken an hour before dawn over the sound of several people talking in the main entryway. One of the four voices belonged to his father, but the other three he did not recognize at all.

He contemplated briefly getting up to investigate, but figured it was pointless as Kane would just fill him in before they left.

* * *

No more than thirty minutes after his horrific conversation, Kane found himself shaking his son awake.

"You need to leave now." He offered his son as explanation before stepping outside the room.

It took another ten minutes before all three of them were dressed and ready to go in the entryway.

Dez rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before questioning his father. "Why do we have to leave now?"

Kane looked around in a panic as if someone were about to jump out and attack them. "Earlier this morning, three Fire Nation soldiers came looking for you." He pointed towards Dez. "They said that you had abandoned the army on the day of the attack and they were now looking for you. They figured you may come here, but I told them we hadn't spoken in years." The truth stung Dez slightly. "They will still be patrolling the town though. You must take my ship; it's moored just off the coast about a quarter mile away."

Hardly able to process what was being said at this early hour, the three of them simply nodded before heading for the door.

Nara hugged Kane and thanked him for all he had done.

Malu offered a thanks as well with a brief handshake.

Dez simply said goodbye.

* * *

"Of course he was right." Tuyen sighed as he spotted the cliff side he had seen previously in his vision.

He led Vania down and the large beast once again took to dozing immediately after the long flight.

Tuyen picked up on the airbender's trail swiftly and followed the trail to just outside a large manor protected by walls on all sides.

He went over the options in his head. _She was leaving this place, but certainly did not appear to be a prisoner. Why would they keep her prisoner in a house in the first place?_

Convinced this giant house would contain his airbender in question, he jumped the wall and ran to the front door.

After only one short knock the door flew open and he was greeted by an elderly Fire Nation citizen.

"Um…" Tuyen stammered out. "I think someone I know is staying here."

* * *

The drinking game was a really, really bad idea. Mina awoke the next morning with a headache the size of Ba Sing Se. To make matters worse, her sleep was interrupted throughout the whole night as she had to go to the bathroom a record ten more times.

She managed to get through breakfast without saying a word, but her cursed blush crept onto her face as she saw Noa putting the saddle on Wolfy for today's journey.

Figuring that she couldn't just sit there forever, Mina rose to her feet and walked over to Wolfy. She placed her left foot in the stirrup and…fell flat on her rear end. Etain giggled loudly from atop her feathery perch. Noa just sighed before placing her in the saddle, earning another blush. _Ok I think he gets it by now. You can stop blushing!_

"Wolfy needs a break, I'll walk today." Noa proved once again to be Mina's savior, this time from the further embarrassment that was sure to come with him sitting behind her.

_He must've gotten enough after tormenting me last night._

"I'll walk today too!" Etain said as she jumped into Noa's arms, which was her new version of "walking".

The rhythmic steps of Wolfy would have put her to sleep in the suddenly lonely saddle if not for Etain's new game of pointing to anything she could see and asking Noa what its name was. He happily obliged for a half hour before she grew bored and went to sleep.

Mina was close to following Etain's lead for once before Noa's deep voice brought her back. "I was banished."

She stared down at him curiously before she realized he had just answered one of the first questions she had asked him from their game last night: "why did you leave your tribe?" Rather than respond to the revelation, Mina just sighed and snuggled down against Wolfy's neck. _Another piece to the puzzle._


	11. Haunting

**Haunting**

The drinking game was going to be a really good idea. The past week had flown by as the three managed to make great time getting to the peninsula on Eastern Twin Island. Noa had insisted on picking up their pace, saying that the snow came incredibly early in the year on the Three Brothers Island chain. Their hastened pace kept socializing to a minimum, which may have upset Etain, but was perfect for Mina. Not only did it keep her from embarrassing herself or further revealing who they really were, it also gave her time to concoct the perfect plan to find out more about Noa.

Tonight was the night that her plan would finally go into action. They had arrived at the location of the ferry that would be taking them towards Gaoling at midday. The ferry only ran once per day in the morning so the other passengers and them all got to wait around in town all day.

The town was more so a collection of tents than an actual town. The only wooden building in the whole thing was the ferry owner's shop and was ancient enough that the wood looked like it couldn't take a small breeze without falling over. At first glance Mina thought this town that wasn't really a town would delay her plan even further, but after helping set up camp she was able to wander through the sparse marketplace and find what she needed. She gladly handed the merchant his pay as she took the six jugs awkwardly in her arms, not even bothering to ask what kind of drinks they were. The payment had come in the form of one of the golden pieces that Noa, of course, had insisted upon her keeping despite them now travelling together.

As Mina struggled to walk back to their campsite on the edge of the forest, Noa insisted upon not sleeping so close to strangers, she could not help but smile at her own genius. Noa could not help but to frown as he gazed upon what she had gone shopping for.

Dinner was eaten with anxious thoughts on all three of their minds. Etain, absolutely thrilled with the prospect of going on a boat the next day, had eaten her meal rapidly before promptly going to sleep nuzzled into Noa's arm. Noa had convinced the young child that time moved faster when you slept as means of helping her get enough sleep. Mina and Noa were of course anxious about the game they both knew she was about to drag them into.

The drinks were handed out before Noa could raise a voice in protest and the game begun swiftly.

_This first question has to count. Make it worth it._ Mina finally settled on one after thirty seconds of deliberation. "Remember, all questions are fair game, even the ones we didn't answer last time. Maybe this time one of us will feel like opening up more." She gave him a playful wink before asking "What is your job?" This was the one that hopefully answer a lot of unanswered mysteries.

Noa shook his head before raising the drink up.

"Wait." Mina had already anticipated this. It was time for her plan. "Two truths rule."

Noa raised his eyebrows. "What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that you have to answer the question, but then you get to ask me two question that I have to answer as well."

Noa stared at her intently. This new rule may have been invented in the past week by her, but it was no less valid in her mind. Mina bit down on her lip, curious to see if Noa would play along. After all, he could always refuse and back out of the game. It wasn't like she could force him to play.

"My answer first then?" Her face lit up as she nodded in confirmation before he continued. "I'm a bounty hunter."

Only Noa's answers could create even more questions. Although she had literally zero interaction with bounty hunters up to this point in her life, Noa did not fit how she expected one to look at all. Her mind conjured up images of shady looking men covered from head to toe in an assortment of weapons, scars, and tattoos. And not the good airbender kind of tattoos. Noa was clean and nice, and was covered in generosity from head to toe. The only bad thing about him was how mysterious he was, which, given her position, Mina was in no position to be upset by.

"How long have you two been on your own?" Mina's mental images left her mind as she raised her drink. "Nope. Two truths rule remember?"

Mina groaned loudly. _I really should have thought of a better question._ This one wouldn't be too bad to answer though, it would just confirm what he already knew, that being that Mina didn't have the first clue how to survive on her own. "When you found us, it had been one week."

Noa just nodded his head slowly before asking his second question. "Who is Etain's father?"

_That's a bit trickier._ She began to do mental gymnastics, thinking of the best way to answer this without giving away too much. Suddenly his previous answer gave her inspiration. "I don't know his name."_ He should have asked who her mother was._ She smirked at him as he frowned, having just realized he had been beat at his own game. "My turn. Why were you banished?"

His drink was raised to his lips and Mina let it go, knowing this was not the time to strike again.

The game continued for another hour with neither party answering much or enacting the "two truths rule". Once more, Mina's head was swimming and her bladder was failing her. After her latest bathroom trip, she knew she had to do something to get the game back in her favor.

Noa hadn't taunted her tonight about her frequent bathroom trips, despite needing more than last time. At least not yet he hadn't. "My turn." He began as she sat back down across the fire. "Where are you two from?" Mina instantly raised the drink to her mouth before the dreaded words left his mouth. "Two truths rule."

She lowered her glass slowly in defeat. The images of her childhood home that she had been fighting for so long came rushing back to her. However, the accompanying heart ache never came. For the first time since she was forced to flee, she suddenly felt alright with telling someone who she was. Mina was sure this was the alcohol taking over her mind.

"We are both from the Eastern Air Temple." Her words left her mouth surprisingly easily.

The cracking of the fire was the only thing heard for the next few minutes before Noa looked up at her, seemingly on the verge of tears himself. "I know." His whisper only confirmed what she had known. Noa was no idiot, he could see through her slip ups easily.

"What gave me away?" Mina choked out jokingly as the tears finally threatened to spill out.

Noa patted the ground next to him and she was there in a flash, cuddling up to his warmth. Mina was no idiot either, at least when it came to anything non survival related. She knew that Noa did not exactly like to have physical contact with you unless your name was Etain. Mina drunkenly shot a jealous look down at the sleeping toddler. She also knew that her schoolgirl crush on him was written clear across her face just as clearly as the feelings were not reciprocated by Noa. Even still, she could not pass up the open invitation to be near him.

"You still have two free questions." His voice came out after a few minutes of her soaking his shirt with tears.

Mina gazed upon the face of her savior once again. This sentiment confirmed what she had already known, the Spirits had definitely sent him as a gift. His first answer had stuck with her throughout the night, so using his clothing to dry her tears one more time, she looked up at him with determination. "How can you stand to be a bounty hunter?" The crass question left him looking at her strangely. _Could have probably worded that better…_

"I'm not your typical bounty hunter. I only go after those wanted by the Fire Nation, usually they are only wanted for a crime that goes against their beloved nation and not one that is actually bad. Anyway, I find these people and help them move out of the area and start a new life."

As his explanation came out it all became clear to Mina. _That's why he stopped to help us. He knew from the start who we were._

Sensing that he had been figured out by the look on her face, he continued. "I didn't wish to take you with me since normally I just set these people up with a new life and send them on their way, not travel with them."

Panic spread through Mina's body as she shot away from his body. The tears began to fall once more. "Does that mean…you're going to leave us?"

Noa chuckled softly before pulling her back under his arm reassuringly. "Etain would never forgive me."

As her heart ballooned in relief, Mina finally let the feeling of exhaustion overtake her as she began to doze off, nuzzled just as closely to Noa as Etain was opposite her. Only one thought stayed on her mind as she slept. _The drinking game was a really, really good idea._

* * *

Malu's brow furrowed deeper as she stared forward at the bow of the ship. There the cause of her frustration was standing talking to Dez.

Nara looked and acted so differently than she remembered she wasn't even sure she would have recognized her friend if the two had been separated for more than a few days.

She looked at her friend's new look once again before examining her own new set of clothes. Once the truth was out in the open, she had reluctantly agreed to put on Fire Nation garb as the logical side of her brain won out over the sentimental side. Malu tugged at the constricting material around her legs again before realizing she should have listened to the practical side of her brain above all. _How does a nation composed entirely of tropical islands manage to also have the most restricting clothes on the planet?_

Nara seemed to have no trouble with her new clothes as she playfully rocked back and forth in tune with the ship bobbing over waves. That's when Malu saw it, the worst sign of all.

Nara took a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her right ear. A seemingly innocent act to anyone watching except for Malu. For she knew that was the sign of her friend liking a boy. It happened with nearly every boy they encountered on their day excursions away from the temple.

The cycle always repeated itself. Nara meets boy. Nara likes boy. Nara is too shy to say anything. Nara and boy spend rest of day together, leaving Malu to twiddle her thumbs by herself. Nara returns to Malu at the end of the day disappointed boy didn't make a move.

This time though the cycle scared Malu to no end. _How could she like him? He is the one he didn't tell me about what happened! How is she so ok with what's going on? Why isn't her world crumbling apart like mine is?_

Malu watched in horror as Nara tucked another strand behind her ear, something Malu had never seen her do twice that quickly.

Just the sight of Nara's brown hair cut to a shell of its former self had Malu steaming again as she ran her hand through her own black hair. Everyone, including Nara, had pleaded with her to take it out of the traditional Air Nation bun, but she put her foot down. If Nara wasn't going to continue promoting their culture, then the at least she would. To everyone's dismay she even tied the bun up with a golden band, a color that was exclusively seen amongst airbender females.

The sight of Nara giggling loudly over some stupid thing Dez said pushed her over the edge. Malu stomped her feet all the way below deck where she took some much needed meditation time.

* * *

"Master Tuyen, please allow me to come with you." Kane pleaded with the airbending master just as he was readying to leave.

Although he was quite surprised to see the Master Airbenderr arrive on his door step, he invited him in instantly, relieved that there were more survivors.

Kane had listened intently as Tuyen described how he had found Malu and now needed to help her, to which Kane gave his side of the story of his son and him rescuing as many girls as they could from the temples.

Tuyen looked at the firebender curiously after his plea. Kane had been a much too generous host to both him and Malu, but to take him on the journey seemed out of the question initially. _This is my struggle not his._

Seeing the hesitation in his eyes Kane switched tactics. "Please, after hearing that the Fire Nation is after my son I grew greatly concerned about the well-being of the other airbenders, but my... poor relationship with my son prevented me from leaving with him."

Tuyen smiled sadly, he really had no choice. Kane had done so much for the surviving airbenders that to deny him this simple request would be breaking every Air Nation principle he held dearly. "Alright, but it may be a bumpy first ride for you."


	12. Playtime

**Playtime**

While the first fifteen minutes of their flight were filled with Kane clutching onto Vania's saddle so hard his knuckles had turned white, the next fifteen minutes were the most exhilarating moments of his long life.

Once Vania had leveled out above the clouds, Kane was able to appreciate this moment for what it was: he was riding a giant bison above the clouds.

Tuyen chuckled at the sight of the elderly man moving about the saddle like a child. The amount of times he had seen airbender children have the exact same reaction made the difficult job of teaching airbending worth it.

_"__Help."_

Malu's voice came ringing into his head painfully. Wherever she was, her distress call this time was so urgent that it made through to him loud and clear without him even meditating.

He cleared the worry out of his head and shorted his breathing before entering a trance.

_Malu was there once more, sitting in the wooden underbelly of Kane's ship no doubt. Tuyen tried desperately to call out to the girl to see what was worrying her but to no avail._

He ended his meditative state and brought his focus back to the sky in front of him, something was terribly wrong with Malu to be this worried in the presence of friends.

* * *

Mina awoke the next morning smiling. She had been slightly disappointed to find she was tucked into her bed roll as opposed to still leaning next to Noa, but understood his disposition to trying to fall asleep sitting up with two people leaning against him.

She quickly found Etain balancing on a toppled tree not far from camp and decided to join in on her fun. Last night she had felt all the weight and pressure be lifted off of her as she was no longer living a lie to her savior.

Speaking of her savior, he found them soon enough after completing his morning ritual of gathering breakfast. He joined in on their game for a while before Etain's stomach gurgling brought it to a close.

Etain put her arms out and jumped from the fallen log into Noa's awaiting arms. He threw her up in the air once before re-catching her and bringing her in for a hug, the little girl giggling the whole time.

Mina bit her lip, slightly disappointed that she was still feeling jealous over a two-year-old, but mostly feeling jealous.

Noa then took the most surprising action he had made since meeting the pair, which was saying quite a lot. He noticed the troubled look on Mina and before she realized what was happening he quickly tossed her over his shoulder.

She flailed her limbs uselessly as Etain laughed uncontrollably from her seat of comfort on his opposite shoulder. "Put me down!" She screamed out between giggles as she pounded on his back.

After purposely taking the long way back to camp, he finally set down both girls and got to work on breakfast. Mina's smile had only grown. _Why didn't I tell the truth before?_

Breakfast was a lively experience with Etain and Mina each talking over each other over what they were going to do on board the ferry and what fun they would have in Gaoling together. Even Noa added more than just his normal comments he said to ensure them he was listening.

They packed up the rest of camp in a hurry as the ferry was scheduled to leave in an hour. Mina smiled as she put the rest of the drinks she had bought back in the pack. _I may need you yet. _She tossed a glance at Noa as he held open a sack for Etain to throw their cookware into. He still had many more secrets to share while she had run out, making their little game perfect for her.

The trio arrived just in time to see the ferry come into port. Well, port was a nice way of saying up to the rotting dock. The ferry master operated the ship by himself and stayed in Gaoling overnight then came back for more passengers the next day. Mina glanced around at the amount of people that gathered this morning and realized he must be making quite a bit of money for himself.

He clearly wasn't spending the profits on his ship however, the vessel looked as ancient as his base of operations here on the island.

"Two silver pieces for the lot o' you. Plus, an extra three bronze for the bird." The ferry master's gruff voice brought her back to reality as they had reached the front of the line. Noa payed the man of course. "And keep the little 'un quiet." He pointed towards Etain.

"Keep the little 'un quiet." Etain mimicked, doing her best to sound as gruff as him.

He spun on his heels and stared at Mina who had been holding Etain. "Uh, just repeating instructions." She thought quickly with a nervous laugh.

The man muttered to himself, but made no further signs of protest. After spending five minutes just to get Wolfy to cooperate and walk up the wooden ramp, the three of them took a spot towards the stern at the stern of the ship. Etain said she wanted to be able to wave goodbye to "the Three Brothers."

The ship finally began to move as the ferry master un-furrowed its one sail and the three islands came into full view behind the ship after a few minutes. Mina smiled as she joined in with Etain at waving goodbye to them. She even thought she saw Noa give a small wave.

* * *

Owyn landed on the ground in a tumble, but was on in his feet in a flash, beaming up at the still landing Kiron. "Can we ride the elephant koi fish while we are here? Aang always bragged about doing it and seemed fun."

Kiron rubbed the boys head affectionately, happy to see his young friend enjoying life again. "Later. Right now we need to talk to the people here." Speaking of said islanders, they were nowhere to be found. Kiron's heart began racing before he took off sprinting to the town.

Owyn took off after him with confused shouting about what was the matter with him.

Kiron arrived and was able to swallow the breath he had been holding. The town of Kyoshi was still standing, with no signs of a Fire Nation attack. _Well at least they aren't just attacking those associated with us. _

"Leave now." A female voice came bellowing out from the distance. Kiron looked around before suddenly realizing the whole town looked as if had been deserted.

_So much for them being friends with us. _"Please, we just have a few questions." Owyn arrived behind him just as his mentor belted out to the distant voice.

Hushed murmuring could be heard, but there was still no movement. Just as he was about to turn and leave the sound of a door creaking open stopped him in his tracks.

"I can help with that." An elderly man stepped out of a nearby building and walked towards them. "I am the village elder. Airbenders are always welcome here, but just know the Kyoshi Warriors are waiting if you plan on starting any trouble."

Kiron looked left and right for the famed Kyoshi Warriors. They would have no trouble subduing both him and Owyn no doubt.

_"__Rough times we live in, huh?" _The fisherman's words taunted his mind.

Kiron's expression stayed emotionless. "We're looking for a kid. Airbender. His age." He pointed at Owyn. "Only one that young with master tattoos." Kiron didn't notice Owyn's twisted expression when he mentioned the Avatar's proficiency.

The village elder scratched at his head thoughtfully. "Yeah he comes around here pretty often. Of course the only thing he seems interested in is riding those damn elephant koi. Darn things make docking a boat near impossible. He kept to himself though, I'm not even sure he knows that we exist."

Kiron rolled his eyes at this. Although he had not spent the most time in the world with Aang, anyone who interacted with him for more than five minutes knew how absent minded he could be at times.

"Did you see him two nights ago? Flying on his bison?"

The elder pondered this as well. "Someone did mention a bison flying over us at some Spirits-know-when hour. He was headed north. By my best guess to Omashu."

Kiron bowed his head. "Thank you."

The older man just grunted as Kiron readied his glider for takeoff.

Owyn tugged at his shirt before he could jettison off. "What about riding the elephant koi?"

Kiron shook his head sadly. "Sorry, we aren't welcome here." He made sure the retreating elder and the rest of the hiding town members could hear him.

* * *

AN: So the scene with the elder saying that Aang doesn't know that they exist has to deal with Aang visiting the island in the show, but never realizing that there was a town there even though he visited there plenty of times before being frozen. This seems to be Aang's one track mind coming into play as he knows where to find the elephant koi to ride, but not the name of the island they belong to. Whether or not this is an inconsistency within the show or just a clever way of showing off one of Aang's main character traits, his goofiness, I'll leave up to your own discretion. Personally I think it's more fun to think it's the latter. Thanks for reading.


	13. History

**History**

Dez brought the ship up to the dock of the huge island sitting just off the coast of the western side of the Earth Kingdom. They came in on quite a cloudy night which was perfect for sneaking onto an island undetected. From here, they could easily see the brightly lit streets of the Fire Nation colony of Kasai Koroni just on the opposite side of the bay. No more than a mile down the road inland from the seaside colony was the just as busy colony of Yu Dao, partially obscured from view by the steep mountains of the Shan Mountain Range, but it shined just as bright as its sister colony down the road.

Those two colonies shared the distinct characteristic of being the first to have Fire nation citizens actually living among the Earth Kingdom natives. Needless to say the violence in both colonies was quite high. That was until the Fire lord had appointed a new advisor who would be looking over both colonies. Rumor has it they had one year to get the people coexisting and they did it in three months. Since that time both colonies opened up trade with each other and were the richest cities in the world. Or at least that's how the rumor ended. Dez had his doubts.

The island that they were staying on was right in the middle of the bay and was quite big for being largely unsettled. The island held the ruins of an ancient air temple and other than that all that the island had to offer was wilderness and various forms of wildlife.

Although the island had clearly originally belonged to the Air Nation, they were more than content to let go of the long abandoned ruins when one of the earliest of Ba Sing Se's Earth Kings claimed the land for himself.

Earth King Tudi or, as he was more commonly referred to today, Earth King of the Junk's reign was peaceful if not a little strange. The Earth Kingdom was still in its infancy when he took over and rather than continue to unite the large sections of land through conquest like his father before him, he chose instead to engage in peaceful talks with rulers about claiming the land where many of their former cities and towns sat, which also happened to be in ruins. The gold he was offering was more than enough to convince every leader to give up their now meaningless lands.

Earth King Tudi's son Nanaka was tasked with the unenviable job of refilling the treasury his father emptied buying useless lands. Nanaka came up with the idea of building the walls around Ba Sing Se and taxing anyone he could see, but only a little bit for everyone so nobody really seemed to mind. His reign ended with Ba Sing Se having enough money to build a golden statue of him two years after his death. Nanaka was met with cheers as he threw coins to the gathering crowds, while Tudi lived on this island specifically for nine months out of the year to avoid the booing from his people.

Earth King of the Junk named this island Wind Chime Island as the high cliffs on the west side of the island only let through just enough of the ocean breeze that his wind chimes sung to him perfectly. Or at least, that's what one of Dez's history books had said.

All of the purchases that Tudi made stayed undisturbed to this day, as all the land hungry rulers thought that they were cursed by the spirit of Tudi, still shirking off his responsibilities even in the afterlife. Dez scoffed at this silly superstition. _As if that idiot could figure out how to become a spirit._

Speaking of idiots, Malu and Nara both shared a look from behind him as they had unloaded all their supplies without his help. They knew they were both thinking the same thing. _What kind of idiot stares across a bay for ten minutes straight? _

The two girls laughed together after their shared look, finally bringing Dez out of his midday history excursion. Malu looked onto her friend with glee as the old Nara finally seemed to come alive.

"Sorry." Dez rubbed the back of his neck. "I just get lost in the history of these places."

"Oh really? That's so interesting." Nara said genuinely as she strolled up to him while placing a strand of hair behind her right ear.

_And just like that I lost her again. _Malu grabbed her pack and walked up the stairs leading away from the dock. She had to resist gagging when she saw Nara listening intently to Dez talk about some stupid Earth King who really liked wind chimes apparently. This was something that would have had the old Nara taking off on her glider faster than a humming wasp could flap its wings._ She must really like him. This is trouble._

Just as she reached the cover of the air temple ruins she felt a rain droplet hit her nose. Then another. She looked up as the sky started to bring down all it could on top of them. Malu looked back at the direction of Nara and Dez. _Oh no, Nara's history lesson will be cut short. _She put on a fake look of disappointment as the two of them came running towards her, the torrential downpour was now kicking into full gear complete with thunder and lighting.

The three of them stayed in the one room ruin for the next half hour, thankful that the roof hadn't collapsed in all parts of it. After watching the sky duke it out with the ground with no words being spoken, Nara finally formed a question with her high pitched voice. "Umm, where are the other airbenders?"

Having been so distracted by making sure nobody had seen their arrival and then by the thunderstorm, the three teens suddenly realized they had forgotten they were supposed to be meeting with nearly thirty other Western Air Temple residents.

They shared a brief look with one another before darting out from their rain cover, fully intent on combing the entire island if they had to.

The sound of thunder above had Malu look up at the angry gray clouds again before beginning her search. Joining the lightning and drops of rain was something that Malu never thought she would see again. "A Sky Bison!" She screamed out to the other two as they looked on at the miracle with glee.

* * *

Kiron set down just outside the Great City of Omashu on one of the many high sand dunes that contributed to its near impenetrable status. The loose sands prevented any army from traversing the land easily.

Omashu was the pride of all Earth Kingdom citizens. Where Ba Sing Se claimed to be great due to its huge population and giant walls, Omashu backed up its greatness by always being on the cutting edge of industry and technology.

How this city maintained this for the centuries that it stood was simple. They stuck true to the one guiding belief their founding lady Oma had left them: let the people decide who to rule them rather than pass down leading through something as silly as lineage. This belief was of course built out of the tragic story of Oma's lover Shu and how they had no choice as to whether or not they could be together as their warring cities prevented it.

This one belief was soon turned into a city motto: "Omashu: where a beggar can be a king tomorrow."

Owyn landed next to his mentor, much more smoothly than his last attempt. "Why did we stop outside the city?"

Kiron looked down at his young student seriously. "Listen, Omashu is a big city and I'm not so sure we won't be getting the same kind of reception we got back on Kyoshi so I'd like to spend as little time searching as possible. So as much as you don't want to I need you to think about Aang."

Owyn's face scrunched slightly in annoyance but he nodded his head nonetheless.

"Good. I know that Aang spent a lot of time here. Did he ever mention anyone that he would be seeing here to you?"

It took Owyn only a few seconds to think before Aang's friend's face came rushing through his mind like a bad nightmare. "I know the guy. His name is Bumi."

* * *

AN:

Word Meaning:

**Kasai**=fire in Japanese, **Koroni**= colony in Japanese (So together, it means Fire Colony. Super creative I know)

**Shan**=mountain in Chinese

**Tudi**=land in Chinese

**Nanaka**=coin in Sanskrit

I'll leave the pronunciation up to your discretion as I don't feel like butchering other languages.

Hello there readers, I just wanted to say thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying this story. I just wanted to say that I know that there was a lot of world building in this chapter, which I will be using more of in the future as I think it really adds to the overall feel of the story. Let me know if you liked it.

PS. While most of the names and back stories are made up by me for these locations, they all do coincide with real unnamed landmarks on the Avatar world map (A perfect example being the Three Brothers Island chain actually being a name I made up for the three unidentified Earth Kingdom controlled islands directly next to the Eastern Air Temple) I suggest checking out the Avatar Wiki for a detailed map of the world if you are curious as I use that map as a reference point constantly.


	14. The Mad Genius

**The Mad Genius**

Their short voyage across the Shivering Sea and up the Golden River only served to excite the two girls even more about their eventual destination.

Etain and Mina spent the entire three-hour boat ride getting to know each and every passenger personally. Even the ones that weren't initially keen on talking to them eventually cracked from their combined pressure.

Noa watched on from his posted position at the bow of the ship, swearing that every day that the two looked more like sisters than fate crossed travelers.

The two of them had managed to find out quite a bit from their fellow passengers. One couple had saved up their life savings made from trading handmade baskets to the Southern Water Tribe and were planning to move to Gaoling for a fresh start before their baby was born. The young woman was so grateful to talk to them she even let Etain and Mina listen to the baby's heartbeat. Etain of course echoed the thumping noise to the next five people they talked to.

Then there was Ongaku, the travelling minstrel that was more of a beggar than a musician. Mina could tell why he was struggling as soon as he started playing. Mina politely clapped after his horrible rendition of "Four Seasons", complete with his own nasally voice providing the lyrics. Mina could not however, prevent the frown that was on Etain's face his entire performance.

He was not lacking in confidence though as he took Etain covering her ears as a sign to sing louder. Still, he was pleasant enough to talk to and he complemented Mina on her flowing brown hair. That was enough to earn him a golden piece from her and a reminder to thank Noa for allowing the girls to take two baths a day, no matter how much it slowed them down. _My locks are worth it. _ She smiled to herself before leaving the minstrel with his mouth agape over the generous tip, promising that she would be the focus of his next fifty ballads.

With only few minutes left in their trip, the girls had made their presence welcomed by everyone on board besides one person, their gruff ferry master. They were determined though.

They had learned through one conversation or another that he was mean to all his customers, but they put up with it seeing as he was the only one brave enough to do the voyage year round. Also his name was unknown, but everyone referred to him as Gold Pants.

"His pants aren't golden." Etain cried out when they had heard of his nickname.

Feeling brave and confident from all the attention they had received on board, the two girls walked up to the steering wheel in the center of the ship.

He eyed them up and down. "What are you little un's after?"

Mina bit her lip in disappointment, apparently at some point while on board she had been demoted to a little "un".

"What are you big un' after?" Etain's gruff voice returned.

Mina stared down at her young friend in slight frustration. _She made a promise not to copy him!_

Gold Pants' expression changed completely though. "You're a feisty little un.'"

Mina thought for sure he was seconds away from asking Noa to keep them roped up like they did to Wolfy below deck.

"I'm a feisty little un'" Etain bellowed back.

Gold Pants's hearty laugh had the other passengers checking how deep the water was below, surely this was his final descent into insanity.

Before the two of them could get into another gruff voice contest, Mina raised her voice for the first time. "Why do they call you Gold Pants?"

He acknowledged her question with a grunt.

_Well I guess he likes one of us…_

"That there is a good tale indeed." Although he was answering Mina's question, his eyes never stopped looking at Etain, who was returning his squinted gaze. "You see little un', the place we are headin' to, Gaolin', that is. Well, the only reason that city exists is 'cause o' me. I was fishin' out on the river when suddenly the fish I hooked is givin' me a run for my money. 'Fore I knew it the darn thing pulled me straight in and took my pole with it to the cursed sea. So there I am: no din', no poles, and shiverin' my ass off. I marched right on out of that river with half a mind to never fish again. All o' a sudden though, I felt somethin' movin' in my pocket. I pull out a floppin' fish and no sooner than I am through thankin' the spirits the critter spit out a gold nugget the size o' your head! The gossipers in my town had a field day and 'fore you can blink Gaolin' is formed and is the richest city in the world! The river were even named after my fortun' as well."

Mina shook her head in disbelief as she slowly backed away from the two oddest friends on the planet. _I'll ask Noa how the river got its name later. _The two didn't even notice her leave as Gold Pants began telling Etain how he won his ship in a Pai Sho game.

Mina bit her lip as she walked back towards Noa, feeling a little defeated she couldn't get through to everybody on board. Noa just gave her a sympathetic shrug before the two watched the toddler and old man trade war stories.

* * *

Bumi was not a hard person to track down, despite only being 12 years old and living in a sprawling city. The two airbenders simply followed the horde of city guards running in the same direction. Owyn assured Kiron that wherever Bumi was, trouble was sure to follow.

Murmurs, doors shutting, and watchful gazes followed the two of them as they calmly walked down the streets. Owyn didn't seem to notice, but it weighed heavily on Kiron's mind. _Even here…_

"For the last time Bumi. Stop riding in the delivery carts. They were not meant for jumping between rails." The head of the city guard chastised an upside down cart made of earth.

"And I told you for the last time- you guards have got to open your minds to the possibilities. Just think of how much faster your deliveries would be if you made jumps between the rails!" A kid's voice came echoing from below the upturned cart, followed shortly by a snorting laugh.

The guards merely shook their heads and moved the cart out of the center of the road; it was quite clear that they had dealt with this sort of thing before. After a brief talking to as the guards went through the city rules regarding the delivery carts, they dispersed. In their wake stood Bumi.

_What a sight he is. _Kiron hastened his pace to the wild haired boy covered in dirt before he found more trouble to run off to.

"Bumi?"

His crazed green eyes met Kiron's serious gray ones. "The one and only." Another snort came. "Oh hey Owyn!" He began frantically waving as he took in the other airbender.

"We are looking for…" Kiron snapped his fingers as Bumi's wandering eyes found a new target for attention. "Come on Bumi, just a few questions and we'll leave you to your genius."

His head turned at the mention of his intelligence. "I see they teach all you airbenders to appreciate true genius when they see it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean?" Another snort. "Aang was the first one to point out what a mad genius I am. Course I'm not sure what he was talking about by the mad part, but the genius is spot on."

They shared a hopeful look over the mention of their missing Avatar. "Do you know where Aang is Bumi?" Owyn asked with surprisingly no contempt.

Bumi shook his head immediately. "Haven't seen Aang since last month." Their moods dropped as their last lead failed them. Bumi observed them with his strange gaze as they turned around defeated. "Maybe I can help you two find him still though? Me and Aang got into so much trouble here that we had to fly out on Appa occasionally. We'd go everywhere while the guards cooled off."

Kiron's hope returned. "Think Bumi. Did Aang ever take you anywhere or mention a place he would go if he was really upset?"

Bumi stared at the sky while he probed his mind for a few seconds. "Yeah, he did. I never saw it though. I remember one day he was just really off. Didn't even want to ride the carts with me. I asked him what was wrong and that's when he told me was gonna visit the Eastern Air Temple."

Both boys shot him the same confused glance before Owyn spoke up. "Why would he go there?"

Bumi shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say for certain but I would think it have something to do with Appa coming from there. Aang always was a sucker for making that giant fluff ball happy. Probably helped cheer him up too."

Kiron smiled at the news of their fresh lead. "Thank you Bumi. It's been a pleasure."

Another snort. "It's always a pleasure to see you airbenders as well. You make sure to be back soon, I'll talk some sense into the guards and these carts will be better than ever!"

* * *

From atop the miraculous sky bison sat another sight Malu was sure she would never see: a master airbender. With all the grace of a man of his stature, he descended slowly to the wet ground, his boots making a slight sloshing sound on the wet grass as he walked over to them.

"Are you Malu?" His calm demeanor matched the master airbenders found on her temple and suddenly Malu was choking back tears.

Nara, always in tune with Malu, stepped forward and bowed. "Yes. She is indeed Malu, Master?"

"Tuyen." He returned her bow.

"Nara." Her smile a stark contrast to the dreary weather. "How did you find us Master Tuyen?"

"That's how." Dez's voice came out seething as his eyes narrowed upon his father coming off the giant bison.

"Master Kane!" Nara ran over to the older gentleman and enveloped him in a hug.

Kane chuckled as he pat the girl delicately on her back. "It's good to see you again Nara. I can see why your people use these amazing creatures, that was quite the exhilarating trip." He smiled at the two airbender girls before returning Dez's icy gaze. "Master Tuyen came to me looking for you saying that he had to find you girls."

Malu finally broke from her trance. "How did you know to find Kane, Master Tuyen?"

Tuyen gave a slight grimace before making his face clear again in a flash. "That is a story for later. For now, I would like to meet with the rest of the survivors on the island. Master Kane, will you please lead the way."

They all turned to walk towards the tree line nearby before Dez's voice stopped them. "Father. Aren't you worried about the Fire Nation locating us here? After all, we are next to their most important colonies."

Kane chuckled. "No son. Nobody will come looking for us here. Wind Chime Island is where the new advisor overseeing the two colonies has chosen to live."

"Won't they be here often then?" Dez already knew what he was implying, but he wanted to see if his father would admit it outright.

"I hear they spend most of their time in the colonies helping to keep them at peak proficiency."

Tuyen frowned at the idea of staying here, but Kane offered no more before walking into the trees with the two girls in tow, eager to meet up with the girls they had known all their life.

The master airbender was about to follow them before noticing the young firebender was staring off at Kasai Koroni.

"Are you coming?" His voice bellowed out, competing with the thunderstorm. When the boy gave no reaction Tuyen walked towards him. "It's Dez right?"

"He never stopped working for him." His muttering was brought to an end as Tuyen's hand tapped his shoulder. Dez smiled gratefully at the airbender. "Sorry Master Tuyen. I just got lost in thought is all."

Before Dez could walk off on his own Tuyen's hand held him in place. "I was actually hoping to talk to you about your father."

Dez preemptively silenced a groan as he was sure Tuyen was about to preach some airbender philosophy about respecting your father or some nonsense. "Sure." He managed through gritted teeth.

Tuyen smiled sadly. "Do not worry. I have no intention of getting between the two of you. I was merely hoping you might tell me about him."

Dez's mood brightened as he realized that Tuyen had not been completely brainwashed by his father like Malu and Nara had. "What do you want to know?"

"He is the advisor that lives on this island isn't he?"

Dez grimly nodded. "Yes. But do not worry. My father is a lot of things but he is not stupid enough to risk his investment. He would only send them to this place if he knew they would be safe."

Tuyen furrowed his brow. "What do you mean 'investment"?

Dez checked the tree line for any stragglers before answering. "Listen, I am sure you are eternally grateful for what my father did for your people. You must use caution with him though. My father is no hero. He would only do something as suicidal as rescuing those girls if he knew that there would be something in return for him."

Tuyen's frown deepened. "What will he ask for?"

Dez could only shake his head. "I don't know the specifics, but I know that he will attempt to use you to better his own standing within the Fire Nation. It wouldn't be the first time he risked others to do that. Be wary." Before Tuyen could ask anything more, Dez took off for the forest. He already knew he was pushing his luck by staying this long. His father would notice his absence. Even more troubling was that he would notice Tuyen's absence as well.

Tuyen urged his body to move forward but found his legs were stuck in place as Dez's words replayed over in his mind. _"He never stopped working for them. My father is no hero. It wouldn't be the first time... Be wary."_

* * *

AN: Just pronunciation and word origin: Ongaku (Ohn-gan-koo) = Japanese for Music


	15. Favors

**Favors**

The journey to the Eastern Air Temple was made at an agonizing pace. Rather than take the shorter path through the vast Si Wong Desert, Kiron has insisted upon sticking to the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom.

He had also told Owyn that neither of them would be going into anymore towns after their not-so-welcoming experience in Omashu. _If that city won't accept us, then nobody will. _That thought hung over Kiron for their entire three-week journey.

Progress was slow. Flying by glider was tiresome, slower than a bison, and left both airbenders exhausted nightly.

Kiron certainly regretted not taking his own personal bison when he was a youth. Like all things related to airbender culture, every airbender in training got to choose when they would take their own sky bison. Some youths could not resist the temptation of having their own sky bison, while others saw it as too big of a responsibility when they were just children themselves. Most however, believed that their sky bison would meet up with them in an act of destiny rather than seek it out directly. Kiron took after this last group.

Despite their long tiring journey though, here they sat around a campfire on Big Brother Island, ready for their long journey to come to a close tomorrow.

Owyn took his time eating their meager meal consisting of wild berries, as he was much busier talking about how excited he was to show off his airbending progress to Aang tomorrow. It seemed as if the closer the two boys were in skill, the less Owyn disliked the Avatar.

Outside of a few words here and there, Kiron was silent. Tomorrow was a disaster waiting to happen. He had no doubt that the Eastern Air Temple was in just as bad as shape as their temple and feared that Aang had seen the wreckage and moved on. The trail could very well be dead tomorrow.

Even if Aang were there, Owyn was still going to see the destruction this time around. There was no way to keep him from seeing the bodies as this time around they would no doubt have to comb the entire temple looking for Aang.

Owyn's cheery mood eventually brought Kiron back to reality and he joined his student in a conversation about the famous chakra ponds at the Eastern Air Temple. A few minutes later Kiron laid his thoughts to rest as he settled in for the night. _I have got to start sharing his optimism._

* * *

In total Kane had managed to escort 32 airbenders from the Western Air Temple. They ranged in age from twelve to seventeen, but with all 32 tearful reunions Malu heard the same story of how they had been rescued by Kane.

Malu looked guiltily towards the older firebender as he was chatting up Nara and Tuyen joyfully. _I should have been more grateful to him. Running off like that and being so uncourteous? I disrespected everything he did for us. _She began working her way through the giant dining hall towards Kane with the intention of apologizing for her rather curt behavior.

The compound he had led them to was maybe half the size of Kane's manor in the Fire Nation, but was still plenty big enough to house all of them. It was entirely walled in and had a tranquility garden that covered the inner ring of the property. There were also enough guest rooms to support all the girls separately, although they all chose to bunk at least four to a room. Privacy and comfort were second to being close to one another.

"…he nearly fell out of the saddle after standing up in the middle of a strong wind." Tuyen's story concluded just as Malu approached them. Nara giggled loudly as Kane turned a slight shade of red over his overzealous maneuver in the skies.

"Hey." Malu's voice came out weakly and Nara looked over in an instant. Nara knew that Malu only spoke that softly when she felt bad about something. She gave a brief shake of her head to her concerned friend before continuing. "Master Kane. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you before we left your home. I was overly rude towards you after you had shown me so much kindness."

Kane's expression softened as he put his hand on Malu's shoulder. "That is quite alright my dear. You are dealing with something I could not even hope to imagine. I will attempt to ease your pain and suffering any way I can."

Malu smiled up at Kane, happy to be over with her groveling. Nara had always told her she was bad at it.

"Now then. If you'll excuse me I must address everyone at once." With that Kane rose to the front of the room. As soon as the older man departed Tuyen's mistrustful eyes met those of Dez. The two men shared the same pained look as Kane began to speak.

* * *

Gaoling was the greatest city on the entire planet. Mina had made this proclamation as soon as they set foot on the city docks. The statement had been echoed at least twenty different times by both girls as Noa led them through the marketplace to the inn they would be staying at. Wolfy was lucky enough to escape this torture as he had been placed inside the city stables right next to the docks for safe keeping.

The marketplace was packed to the brim with sights and smells that Mina and Etain had only imagined before.

One merchant was offering flaming sticks of meat. Another was peddling Spirit Water from an oasis at the Northern Water Tribe, Noa had of course told them it wasn't real as they passed by. _Of course he knows that. _Mina crinkled her nose over his knowledge of everyone and everything.

After dragging him to the fifth stall in a row, Noa had finally had enough. "Alright that is it!" His booming voice interrupted Mina's questioning over where this merchant's sea shells had come from.

Mina bit her lip as Noa picked up Etain with one arm and dragged her away from the stall with the other.

He stopped outside a vacant stall and released them both before crossing his arms. "You two managed to turn a ten-minute walk into an hour long excursion."

"Yeah, but…" Mina trailed off as his gaze snapped to her. Even Etain knew not to speak.

"Good. Now then, the three of us are going to walk through the marketplace and not stop once. We will reach the inn and get a room. And then, I am going to sleep off this mountain of a headache you have graced me with. You two can then go out haggling for fake magical flutes and sand until the moon is high above your heads for all I care. Deal?"

Rather than give him the satisfaction of answering the two girls just crossed their arms before Mina gestured for him to lead the way. He ignored them sticking their tongues out and making silly faces behind him for the rest of the way.

* * *

The Eastern Air Temple was immaculate. Well, except for the occasional scorch marks. Even those looked like they were being scrubbed off though. Kiron smiled as soon as they took in this sight when they first landed, it being a sure sign that Aang was here. The Fire Nation would never clean up the mess they made.

Even still, they exercised caution while searching through the bison stables. They had figured it would be the place Appa would be at his happiest, but they found these to be deserted as well.

Kiron spent a few minutes examining the stables anyway. The Eastern Air Temple was known for two things, helping airbenders unlock their seven chakras and their bison breeding. The plant life around the temples attracted many sky bison who found their fruit to be delicious. With the giant population of bison, the original architects built stables suitable for their needs. Whereas other temples' stable were just wooden barns at the base of the temples, the Eastern Air Temple boasted stables that took up a third of their space.

Obviously the stables were devoid of any bison now, but they also lacked any sort of damage from the attack whatsoever. _Maybe the bison here survived._

Feeling even more confident with that thought they made their way up to the chakra ponds. The ponds were legendary amongst the Air Nation and it would on the top of the list of places an airbender would go to find peace and refuge.

The sound of running water greeted them as they began their ascent to the highest point in the temples. As their eyes crested over the plateau they saw quite a strange sight. Where the Avatar and a giant sky bison should have been instead sat a middle aged man meditating.

The man was clearly some sort of a monk. He wore a simple yellow-brown robe that left part of his chest exposed. His head was shaved and had a bushy black beard. He opened just one eye over the sound of their approaching footsteps.

He smiled brightly as they looked upon him with confusion. "I know I am not the person you expected."

* * *

The cheery reunion had turned sorrowful as soon as the words left Kane's mouth. "The Fire Lord will not stop until the Avatar is dead." He repeated his opening line after most of the airbenders had gone into some form of shock.

"How does he know the Avatar was not killed the day of the comet?" Tuyen's calm demeanor brought them all back over the edge.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if the Avatar even is alive. Sozin seems to think he is though. And he is willing to search for him the rest of his life." The threat that their days of hiding weren't behind them was written across every airbender's face. "The Fire Nation also plans on going to war with both Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom in less than a week. His plan is to have the Fire Nation rule over the entire world. The Avatar is just an obstacle to this plan."

Feelings of grief and anxiety were spread through the filled dining hall. The airbenders looked around nervously as if the walls were moving in on them.

"What do you want from them?" Dez's voice rang out over the panic as he stood from his spot in the back of the hall.

"Son, I am confused by your accusation." Kane kept up his savior persona.

"No!" Dez slammed his fist down on the table. "You are going to use them just like you did to…her." He struggled to get the last word out before pointing a finger at his father. "Do not allow my father to trick you. Sozin is a feeble eighty-year-old man with dreams of grandeur. He will never locate the Avatar just as he will never locate you."

"I wish that were true!" Kane matched his son's intensity.

"What can we do?" Malu's strong willed voice interrupted their staring contest.

Dez's eyes shot open in fear as he saw a slight smile appear on Kane's face before he spoke. "The Crown Prince, Azulon. He was just born this past spring, but he will be twice the ruler that his father is. The Fire Sages felt the same cunning genius of Sozin's father radiating from him before he was even born."

Fire Lord Zolset, Sozin's father, was known across the globe for having ended the Fire Nation's most historic and controversial tradition. When two or more siblings were born to the same Fire Lord, they would all engage in an Agni Kai to the death when the youngest turned sixteen. These senseless acts of killing left the winning Fire Lord scarred for life and often too haunted by the events to even properly lead the nation. Zolset was born with six sisters and one brother, who he loved dearly.

Being the youngest, he knew his chances for survival were slim so on the eve of the siblings' Agni Kai, he sat all his siblings in one room and convinced them that they had to end the tradition together. Riots were held after the eight of them refused to partake in the Agni Kai. After a month of negotiations, the long standing tradition was declared illegal. The siblings chose to begin making the eldest sibling Fire Lord, but chose to break their own rule and made Zolset their Fire Lord after he had managed to convince their countrymen that the tradition was a horrible practice. Zolset repaid them by having each of them sit on his council.

The Fire Family, as they were commonly referred to by, managed to lead the Fire Nation into the most prosperous time in history. Baby Azulon being compared to Zolset was high praise indeed.

"What're you suggesting?" Malu finally asked the question they had all been thinking.

"I am suggesting that Sozin be eliminated immediately. With Azulon being too young, the Fire Sages will control the throne until he is sixteen. The sages will have enough problems on their hands and call off both the war and the hunt for the Avatar. They will also no doubt be willing to make reparations to the Air Nation."

Tuyen swallowed the lump in his throat before asking the question he knew the answer to already. "And how exactly do you propose we eliminate Sozin?"

Kane sighed for show, but Tuyen knew better by now. "I am afraid that with the other nations more concerned with protecting themselves, that task will fall to us."

His statement sent a chill through the warm dining hall. Nothing but the howling wind from the thunderstorm could be heard for a few minutes.

Finally, Malu rose to her feet. "You are sure they will stop hunting us?" Kane nodded his head and she raised her voice to address the rest of her people. "Then we have no choice." Their fearful eyes found hers, filled with conviction. "I realize that what Master Kane is asking is at the cost of all Air Nation principle, but there is no other option. If we want to survive in this world, then we will be forced to fight for it. Let's stop cowering in fear and instead take the fight to the monster who is causing all our nightmares." A majority of the girls rose to their feet in solidarity. "We will find more survivors just as Master Tuyen found us. And then we will fight. Sozin will die by our hands!"

The entire dining hall erupted in applause as everyone else stood beside their fellow airbender. Everyone excluding Nara, Dez and Tuyen.

Nara looked around in a panic as her best friend had just convinced thirty other airbenders to break their sacred oath to not harm others. Dez and Tuyen could only look at each other in shock, both knowing that Dez had been right.

_"__My father is no hero."_

All the other girls were much too busy cheering to notice the three people who weren't standing. Of course this did not escape Kane's attention.

_"__It wouldn't be the first time…"_

_"__You are going to use them just like you did to…her."_

* * *

AN: To the guest reviewer on chapter 14: I had always thought that the bison had lived through the purge just like many other airbenders would have and that's by being away from the temples at the time or by just escaping in the confusion. This is actually the reason that I started writing this story in the first place as the idea that the Fire Nation could wipe out an entire nation in one day is ridiculous. Especially considering the Air Nation is comprised of nomads who love to travel. I also understand for the sake of creating an epic story, Aang had to be the last airbender but still there was no way that would be true. And as far as flying lemurs go, I just figured that they were not an Air Nation exclusive animal as nobody paid Momo much attention in the show, unlike Appa.


	16. Strangers

**Strangers**

"I am Guru Pathik." The gentleman offered after the two airbender boys stood there staring at him in disbelief for several more seconds.

Kiron's protectiveness overtook his shock as he pushed Owyn behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Pathik cast a gaze around the charkra ponds before looking back at the serious airbender. "I was simply meditating before you two happened upon me. Life is full of surprises; don't you think?"

Owyn smiled from behind Kiron's leg, but the older boy knew kind words could be a trap. "Did you clean up the temple?"

Pathik raised a thick eyebrow. "Appreciate my effort? Yes, well I suppose if I am going to be staying here for a while I owed it to this beautiful temple to clean it up as payment for its welcome shelter."

Kiron's scowl deepened. "Why are you planning on staying here for a while?"

The guru smiled at the boy's temper. "I had a vision of a meeting I am to have with the Avatar."

Owyn couldn't bite his tongue any longer. "Aang is going to meet you here?"

"When?" Kiron's sharp voice cut off Owyn's cheery one.

"I don't know. That's the funny thing about visions I suppose. They tell me where to go, but not when. I suppose I have no choice but to wait for my destiny though." He offered with a shrug.

Kiron wasn't satisfied. "What did this 'vision' tell you about what you are supposed to do with the Avatar?"

Another shrug. "Destiny is short on instructions. So I suppose I will wait. Though I suppose you airbenders may appreciate these ponds more than I ever possibly could. I will wait elsewhere in the temple. Meditation can be performed anywhere after all. I will be seeing you two around I suppose."

With that he raised his wiry frame up from the ground in one swift motion. He passed by the two airbenders with a smile before whistling his way down the steps, seemingly unaffected by the tense interrogation Kiron had just put him through. _Maybe I'm not as intimidating as I thought._

* * *

"What beautiful hair you have. You must allow me to work my magic on it." The middle aged Earth Kingdom woman had flagged Mina and Etain out of the marketplace and into her salon. Noa had warned her that merchants would do anything to sell them, but Mina knew this one was telling the truth.

Mina ran her fingers through her long brown hair and bit her lip as she realized it was nearly reaching her rear end. _I could stand for some trimming anyway. _

"How much for this magic? And a short trim?"

The woman smiled before leading both girls by hand to the back of the salon. "Five silver pieces." She said briefly before sitting Mina down in a reclined wooden chair. Etain relegated herself to the nearby wooden bench.

The "magic" the woman was working took at least an hour, leaving the girls plenty of time to ask about what else Gaoling had to offer. When they had run out of questions the woman launched into the story about why this salon was known as the Golden River Salon.

"You see girls, ever since this great city was founded the women here have always prided themselves on their beauty. Our beauty offers a welcome comfort to travelers coming from the rough wilderness that surrounds the city. My grandmother invented our family craft of making a girl's hair shine like gold. I fetch water from the river daily and the special properties of the flowing river help me work my magic and make this city even more beautiful. And there you have it, my grandmother's work named the river."

This story seemed a lot more believable to Mina, but Etain raised her doubts and defended Gold Pants' version.

The slight argument the woman and Etain had ended no more than five minutes later and now that Mina was finally able to see herself in the mirror, the woman's story was even more believable.

Her hair had been cut to slightly below her shoulders and woven periodically throughout it were beautiful lotus flowers that grew along the bank of the river. Mina hadn't truly thought hair could actually shine before this moment either, but the results spoke for themselves. Her hair shined like gold.

"I take it you like my magic?" The woman's voice brought an end to Mina's self-admiration as the young girl blushed at the thought of her getting lost in her own reflection. "Oh don't be coy sweetheart. My magic brought out more of your natural beauty. Put this in your hair when you bathe, it will help keep the shine." She handed Mina a small container.

Mina took it graciously. "Thank you. How much do I owe you for it?"

The older woman shook her head firmly. "No more than the five silver pieces. That is complementary. You girls provided me with a whole afternoon of wonderful conversation. And I should be paying you for the privilege of working on your gorgeous hair."

Mina would have none of that though as she placed a gold piece in the woman's hand and closed her fist around it. "I insist. Really, I never thought what you did was even possible."

The woman gave up on refusing the generous tip rather quickly and bowed to the two ladies. "Thank you so much. Now then, I must return to the front of the shop. My daughter has a nasty habit of scaring off potential customers while I am working my magic. I insist that you admire my work though for a few more minutes."

With that she slipped back to the front of the shop, leaving Mina to stare at herself once again. Etain had busied herself with smelling the various containers of lotions so Mina was left alone in her trance.

The sight of a mirror was strange enough for her. Although not forbidden, they weren't exactly plentiful at the Eastern Air Temple. Airbenders cared little for their own personal beauty. Beauty was expressed through bending.

Mina had no idea what she had been missing out on. She let out a small giggle as she twirled around once, loving the feeling of her long hair tickling her cheeks. Her reflection returned the giant smile. Before she caught too carried away, she picked up Etain and her new lotion before hugging the miracle working salon owner and returning to the busy marketplace.

* * *

His nightly ritual of attempting to contact Swami was proving to be even less successful than before. Tuyen had chosen to meditate in the garden, despite the still pouring rain. He was quite glad for it actually; he was hopeful it would be distracting enough to get him to clear his mind from the horrid plan that had been concocted earlier.

_"__You're doing it again." _

Tuyen thought once more to where he had these words before.

_"__My father is no hero."_

It was hopeless. Dez's words echoed through his mind way more clearly than any of Master Swami's many lessons.

"Master Tuyen." This time Dez's voice came from outside his own head. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping to talk to you."

Tuyen patted the ground next to him and Dez took the offered spot on the ground. "I was hoping to talk to you as well."

Nothing was said over the course of the next few minutes. Rain soaked both men to their core, but outside of blinking away the water from their eyes, they gave no reaction.

"So what do we do?" Dez's vague question broke the silence.

Tuyen struggled to think of what Master Swami would say before finally falling back on his own philosophies. "We must be patient. Your father must not know of our reluctance."

Dez's face dropped. "He already knows after we didn't stand and cheer earlier."

"Yes I know. But we can pass that off as Nara and I being worried over the ambitious nature of the plan and you already being distrustful towards him."

Dez thought upon this before nodding his head in agreement. "That could work. But what's the plan after that?"

Tuyen's frown returned. "I am not sure. However, we must stop talking to one another privately. In fact, I was going to suggest you leave the island tomorrow."

"Leave? And go where?" Dez rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "I'm not sure if my father told you, but I am wanted by the Fire Nation. Plus, then how could we communicate?"

Tuyen shook his head at the boy's worries. "I know, which is why you will go to the Earth Kingdom. Sail for Omashu first thing tomorrow morning. You will be safe there. As for communicating…" Tuyen trailed off as he thought of the possibility of telepathically communicating with Dez before he shook his head clear of the notion. _I can't even communicate with my own Master. _"We will use messenger hawks."

Content with the new plan, Dez nodded before wishing Tuyen a goodnight. He was eager to pack for his long journey tomorrow.

Tuyen's mouth opened and closed several times as the questions refused to call out to Dez's retreating form. He needed to know what the boy's father had done in the past to upset Dez so greatly, but now was not the time for that. _Now is the time to contact Master Swami._

He closed his eyes again.

_"__You're doing it again."_

He smiled as this time the memories came easily.

* * *

"Noa!" Etain's scream heard across the entire marketplace preempted her sprint towards the boy who had just walked outside of a building with a large tower attached to it.

Noa picked up the young girl and spun her around before looking back to see Mina approaching the pair.

"I thought you were napping." Mina jabbed a finger at him.

"Wasn't that tired I guess." He offered no more explanation. Finally, his eyes widened as he took in her new appearance. "What happened to you?"

Mina bit her lip in disappointment immediately and cast her gaze downward at the suddenly interesting ground.

Noa mentally chastised himself, still not used to travelling with a girl Mina's age. "You look very pretty." The complement was genuine but he delivered it an awkward tone. The words were quite foreign to his tongue.

Etain didn't seem to mind though as her cursed blush made an appearance across her face. "Thanks." She said softly before covering her face. "What were you doing in there?" A change in subject normally helped stop the blushing.

Noa looked back briefly before realizing he had been caught slipping out of the building. "Oh…nothing."

His mysterious answer was no surprise to Mina. He slipped by her and began walking down the street. Mina looked at the sign above the doorpost briefly before running after them. _Post Master's. Another question for the drinking game._

Noa led them to the local tavern which like everything else in Gaoling, defied the norm. Rather than being seedy and unlit, this tavern was bright and welcoming with people from all over laughing over shared stories.

"Wait here." Noa placed them a few feet away from the entrance before walking up to the bartender.

Mina knew Noa would see her move and despite her best efforts, she could not hear the conversation over the raucous laughter coming from the other customers. Instead, she observed their behavior.

The bartender was shaking his head a lot before Noa finally pulled something out from around his neck. Although she could not see what it was, the man's demeanor immediately changed as he began writing something out for Noa. _He was terrified of whatever that thing around his neck is._

Noa returned to them afterwards with no sign of anything hanging around his neck. "Ready to go."

_Think fast Mina. That bartender knows something. _She smiled deviously before handing him Etain. "Actually, could you wait outside for me? I have to use the bathroom."

Noa frowned. "Can't you just use the one at the inn?"

Mina was not to be beat this time. "Well about that. You see, Etain kinda loosened my bindings while I was holding her, but I mean if you are ok with me walking through town like that then sure we can go." She puffed out her well-endowed chest, something her friends had always been jealous of.

Noa's eyes widened in horror over the implication as he shot an angry look at the toddler in his arms. Etain only giggled in defense.

"Thought so." Mina sung before walking further into the bar.

Noa slipped out instantly to spare himself further embarrassment.

Mina sat at Noa's vacated stool and tapped on the bartender's shoulder. "What did my Water Tribe friend want?"

The man shook his head just as he had with Noa. "Sorry, he swore me to an oath of secrecy."

"What about what he showed you around his neck?" Another shake of his head. "Will this break your oath?" Mina slid a gold piece across the counter.

The gold piece disappeared instantly behind the counter. "Not all of it. But I will tell you what was around his neck." He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "He showed me the symbol of the Wolf Pack."

Mina frowned. "What's the Wolf Pack?"

The bartender chuckled to himself. "Sorry, but that is it for my daily oath breaking."

* * *

AN: Merry Christmas everyone! And before anyone asks, yes Guru Pathik was 150 years old when he met Aang and that is his official age. Strange I know.


	17. Trust

**Trust**

"Where do you think you are going?" Dez had almost managed to get away with nobody noticing. He was so close in fact that he as literally untying line that held the ship in place.

He sighed before turning to face his father.

"He's going with me." Nara came out of nowhere before unceremoniously throwing a bag on board. "I used to write to seven different girls that lived in the Eastern Air Temple. If anyone knows where to find them, it would be me."

Kane looked on unimpressed. "And my son volunteered to go with you?"

"Yes. I told him my plans last night and he graciously took it upon himself to be my escort in the Earth Kingdom."

"But he is a known fugitive."

"A known _Fire Nation_ fugitive." She corrected. "Seems like the perfect guy in the Earth Kingdom."

Kane opened his mouth in protest, but Nara finished untying the knot Dez had been working on before jumping aboard. "Goodbye Kane. See you soon."

Dez merely shrugged at his father before climbing aboard.

No more than five minutes into their voyage Nara had thrown herself into Dez's arms. He was so taken aback by the sudden weight that they both nearly ended up swimming to Omashu.

"Um?" Dez stammered out as the girl continued to cling to him.

"I was so scared. I have never heard Malu talk like that before. I don't want to kill anyone. All I ever wanted to peace." With each passing word more and more tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Dez finally caught on and rubbed circles across her back. "Shh. Don't worry. You won't have to. My father can't make you and neither can Malu. You're safe now."

* * *

"Good morning." It was the fourth morning in a row that Pathik's cheery voice greeted Kiron as he made his morning checkup of the temple.

Despite his cheerfulness, Kiron had still not allowed Owyn to see Pathik. He put as much temple between them as possible.

Kiron's own natural curiosity was getting the best of him though. He had to know how he knew so much about Aang. He resolved to have a quick chat with him about it. _Just a quick chat is all. _Kiron sat across from the still meditating guru.

"What troubles you?"

It creeped him out how Pathik seemed to be able to read him like a book even with eyes closed.

"How do you know Aang?" Short and straight to the point.

He opened his eyes and smiled jovially. "I am afraid I have not had the pleasure of making the Avatar's acquaintance. I do know one of his friends quite well though. Monk Gyatso that is."

Kiron's eyes nearly bulged out from his head. "You knew Gyatso?"

Pathik gave a hearty chuckle over the young man's reaction. "Oh yes. Him and I are quite good friends."

Kiron's eyes looked downward, suddenly feeling bad for the guru. "I would have to guess that… that Gyatso didn't survive the attack. The elders were working towards getting all the children away from the temple first."

Pathik's expression remained on his face. "Someone does not have to be alive for me to have a good friendship with them. I can feel Gyatso's energy around me constantly. I feel the energy coming off of you. I even feel that is absolutely radiating from the Avatar."

"You can feel Aang's energy?" Kiron's excitement had him standing up immediately. "Does that mean you can find him?"

Pathik clicked his tongue. "You airbenders were always so gifted in tapping into the spirit world. I may be able to feel the energy, but I am unable to tap into the pure cosmic power each of you possess."

Kiron swallowed both his breath and his pride before speaking. "Can you teach me?"

Pathik simply nodded with a smile.

* * *

The smile on Mina's face stayed glued there from the tavern all the way back to the inn. Noa was initially going to question her new found happiness, but after the direction their last conversation took decided to keep his mouth shut.

Mina wasn't just happy for the information either. She had finally learned how to make Noa squirm. This was going to prove to be quite useful for their next drinking game.

They arrived back at the inn just as the sun finished setting. Noa, of course, had spared no expense and rented the best room available for the three of them. It was instantly worth it for Mina as she realized she had her own private bathroom for the first time in her life.

The trio had just finished their dinner when Mina began enacting her plan.

"I think tonight is cause for celebration." Noa and Etain turned away from a number guessing game they were playing to look at her. "What do you say Noa?" She pulled out the very expensive bottle of some alcoholic drink whose name she couldn't pronounce. Mina had searched all through the marketplace for something like this.

Noa just rolled his eyes. "I think that airbenders celebrate too much. What is the occasion?"

"Our arrival in Galing of course." She replied back confidently.

He was unimpressed. "We arrived days ago."

"Celebration!" Etain saved Mina once again as she screamed while jumping between Noa and Etain's respective beds.

Noa stood up and walked over to the toddler who gulped in anticipation. "Sorry Etain, but this celebrating is only for us." He picked her up to carry her to the smaller bed in the other room. "Trust me, you got lucky." He muttered just loud enough for Mina to hear, but she ignored the slight.

He returned shortly with all the same vigor and excitement that Mina was used to, which was precisely none. It didn't deter her the first time though and it wouldn't deter her now. "So tonight we will be playing a slightly different game." She handed him a cup of the difficult to pronounce liquid.

"What a surprise." He wasted no time before taking a sip, clearly preparing for the night's festivities.

Mina's devious smile from earlier returned. "It's really easy I promise. You ask the other person something about themselves and then if the other person gets it wrong then they have to drink or answer a question."

"I assume your favorite two truths rule still applies?"

Mina's devious smile turned smug. "You would be correct. Now I'll start." She made a show of covering her eyes before continuing. "What color are my eyes?"

"Light blue." No hesitation on his part as she uncovered her eyes after his correct answer. "What is my favorite game that Etain and I play?"

Mina bit her lip and growled in frustration. _Oh great, they only play about twenty different games an hour. _"The name-the-object game?" She took a total stab in the dark.

"Not even close. It's actually the make-funny-faces-at-Mina-while-she-isn't-looking game."

Upon his confession her light blue eyes turned right on the doorway where Etain had disappeared a few minutes ago. _That was our game! The traitor!_

"Are you drinking?" His voice returned her to the game at hand.

She looked him up and down. "Well what's the question you were going to ask?"

"Is it a rule that I have to tell you before?"

"It is when it applies to me."

Her innocent smile was only met with a roll of his eyes. "I was going to ask you what you had planned on doing had I not found you."

"Oh." She looked at him apologetically for stalling over that question. "I don't know really. I guess I figured someone in that tavern would be nice enough to help a teenage girl and a toddler." Her slight shrug and chuckle was just met with another roll of his eyes. "Well that's why I'm glad to have met you! See how lost I was?"

"Was?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Fine, still am." She relented. "Enough making fun of me though, it's my turn again." The devious smile was spotted again. "Noa, what color are my bindings?" Her innocent tone of voice came out smoothly.

His eyes widened even larger than that afternoon. "How am I supposed to know that?" He finally gasped out, although he had not managed to return eye contact.

"You're right, that's unfair of me. You are such an honorable gentleman that there is no way you would have looked at me in my bindings before."

He blew out a huge sigh of relief, clearly not picking up on Mina's sarcastic laden message. His eyes found hers once again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mina was easily embarrassed. Her friends always used her undoing against her as she had a way of digging herself into a hole with her words. However, Mina had also learned that doing an embarrassing act was a great way to stop the embarrassment. After all, the courage it took to do something crazy was more than enough to stop any feelings of embarrassment.

So she decided to follow her old method and began to slowly lift off her shirt. "What? I'm only making it fair. You haven't seen my bindings so this is the only way to make the game fair." She pulled the shirt completely off and threw it on to Noa's bed.

Noa had completely turned around during her innocent sounding reasoning and appeared to be nowhere close to turning back. Mina looked down at her nearly exposed chest and blushed, thankful that Noa couldn't actually see her. _Ok, so taking off my shirt in front of a boy is a little more embarrassing then skinny dipping in the chakra pools after midnight. _She smiled fondly of the dare one of her friends had put her up to.

The topless airbender blew out a breath of air, hoping to stop the blush now. _It's too late to go back now._ Mina put on her best brave face and crawled over to Noa. "What's the matter?" Her innocent tone continued as she grabbed at his arm. "Don't you want to be able to answer the question?"

His response came in incoherent grumbles.

She continued to crawl around him as he turned away from her in tune. "So I guess you'll drink or answer my question then?"

He only nodded as she returned to her original seat.

"I'll extend you my same rule since you seem to be struggling to play the game for some reason." She tapped her chin for dramatic effect. "What were you talking about that bartender about earlier? This will of course be a two truths rule question."

"Of course it will be." He started with a sigh. "I was asking him about an old friend." Even in his most troubled state Noa could give the most perfectly vague answer.

"Your questions now." Mina was unaffected by his vague answer; she knew she still had the upper hand.

"Why did you remove your shirt?"

Mina couldn't help but giggle before restarting with her innocent tone. "I already told you; to make the game fairer. Plus, it's so stuffy in this room that it feels so good. I think I might start walking around without a shirt every time we are in the room."

"Please don't." His response came through gritted teeth.

"Why not Noa? Does me being shirtless make you…uncomfortable?" She was really laying on the fake innocence now.

"I believe it is still my turn for questions."

She put her hand over her mouth. "Oh excuse me. How silly of me to forget."

"Can I go to bed now?"

Mina smiled at her victory. "Of course, I can tell you're tired. We'll pick it up tomorrow night."

"Great." He managed through gritted teeth once more.

He glued his eyes shut before stumbling his way over to the candle illuminating their room and blew it out. Darkness was suddenly the most beautiful thing to him ever. The darkness betrayed him however as it also prevented him from noticing that Mina's shirt was still sitting atop his bed.

Noa had just gotten under his blanket when a small weight landed on top of him. He felt around for a second and realized it was a blanket. "Mina?" He questioned out to the darkness.

Her innocent voice returned like a monster from his worst nightmare. "It's just so hot in here, so I'll be sleeping without my blanket" She waited for a few minutes before whispering into the dark. "And my shirt."

She could practically hear his eyes widen as she stifled her laughter.

"Goodnight Mina." He said seriously, determined to not let her win still.

"Goodnight Noa." She waited for a few seconds before saying her last words for night. "They're orange by the way."

She smiled as she imagined his frown in the darkness. _It's only fair. _


	18. Leading

**Leading**

Mina awoke quite unsurprised to see a blanket haphazardly tossed across her torso. She took a quick glance around the bedroom and upon not seeing Noa put her shirt back on.

The early morning sun piercing through the window had been the culprit of her wake up call, but she did not mind the early rise today. She was always last to wake up amongst the three of them so it felt pretty good to beat Etain at least. Trying to wake up before Noa was about as fruitless as having a staring contest with Koh. She stretched her limbs and took her small victory with her to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

After stepping out of her long bath she was again surprised to see Etain still sleeping and Noa nowhere to be found. The sun must have already been up for an hour by now and Mina was beginning to worry. _Calm down. He isn't ditching you guys just because you took off your shirt in front of him. _

Mina pinched herself for the first time in a while. She had hoped those troubling thoughts would be in the past.

Despite her trust in Noa, she couldn't relax until she actually saw him. She took one last look to ensure Etain was still asleep before slipping out into the cold morning air.

Regret was written clear across her face as soon as she left the warmth of the room. Seemingly overnight the temperature had turned from pleasantly cool to what she could she only assume to be a "warm" day in the south pole. Mina soldiered on though, she had to be sure.

Noa was not hard to find. Given the chill this morning brought, everyone else decided to sleep in it seemed. He was slumped over on a bench at the edge of the marketplace.

Mina, unlike every other airbender, walked with normal footsteps. This typically meant that Noa easily heard all of her approaches, no matter how sneaky she tried to be.

This morning however, he was much too preoccupied by a scroll in his hand to notice her until she plopped down next to him. "Good morning!"

Her excited greeting finally brought him from his reading and he quickly shoved the scroll into his bag. "Morning."

"What was that?" Mina pointed at his bag.

"Um… it's nothing." Unlike nearly every other time he was vague about something; this time his voice was slightly off.

_He sounds… sad? _The pained look on his face was all the confirmation she needed so she dropped the issue there. "Want to go have breakfast?"

"Did you leave Etain alone?" His new found father instincts kicked back into gear.

"She's fine." His intense gaze only grew stronger with her passive answer so she decided the truth was the way to go. "I was… worried about you. You normally come back before I am barely awake."

He returned her earlier courtesy and did not push any further. "Sorry."

They stayed on the bench for a few minutes, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Another cold morning breeze interrupted Mina's trance though as she caught herself shivering.

Seeing that Noa hadn't even flinched she pressed herself against his warm body.

"Weren't you hot just last night?" His wise cracking persona was back in a flash.

"Be quiet." Her voice came out muffled against his shirt.

He gave a sigh, but upon no further protest, Mina huddled up closer.

* * *

"Master Tuyen."

This time it was Malu's voice that brought him out of his efforts to contact Swami.

"What is it Malu?" He asked with concern.

"Why would she leave but not tell me?" She sniffled to keep tears from spilling out.

The morning had proven to be quite eventful as everyone quickly found out that Nara had travelled with Dez to rescue other survivors. Kane had mentioned that Nara had friends she wrote to at the Eastern Air Temple and everyone was quite surprised to hear this was the first time Malu had heard of them.

Tuyen rose to his feet and put an arm around Malu's shoulders. "Malu. You must understand that Nara is feeling apprehensive about attempting to kill someone, no matter how much harm that person may have caused her."

"Doesn't she hate him as much as I do?" She gasped to catch her breath between sobs.

Tuyen knew all too well about hating Sozin. The image of his former student Koan's body toppling through the air was still there every time he shut his eyes. Despite this, their new approach was not the airbender way. "I am sure she does, but she is scared Malu. Just as you are. You cannot expect her to be perfectly fine with everything that has happened."

Malu calmed at his words. "I guess. I just don't want her to feel alone."

He smiled at her. "Do not worry about that. She will be back. And Dez is more than capable of watching her back."

Malu internalized the groan over the mention of Dez. "You're right." She sat down cross legged by the pond in the garden. "What about the others though?"

He struck a quizzical look before taking the seat next to her. "What others?"

She stared intently at the fish swimming through the tranquil water. "I mean the other survivors. There has to be more of us out there. They probably all feel scared and alone. We can't allow that to happen."

Tuyen looked down sadly. "I agree. We must do everything in our power to find those of us who are still out there."

"How did you find me?" The question had been at the front of her mind since his bison had broken through the clouds.

He knew the question was coming. When he first arrived he was eager as could be to help Malu communicate through the Spirit World, but last night gave him cause for great concern. Malu was a deeply troubled girl, that much was obvious.

Despite this, she had shown tremendous prowess by being able to communicate with him without even trying to. To withhold this training from someone who was so obviously gifted was beyond all reason. He just hoped he would be able to guide her away from her plan.

"I can show you."

* * *

Kiron would be the first to admit that he was probably the least spiritual airbender ever. Sure he knew the proper form and breathing for meditation, but he had no idea what to do past that. He respected the age old tradition, but he just didn't know what it was supposed to accomplish. Asking another airbender that question was far too embarrassing so he just stuck to the more fun side of airbending, actual bending.

_What a fool I was. _Pathik had been working with him for the past three days to help him locate where Aang's tremendous energy was coming from. All feelings of mistrust were dropped as soon as Kiron realized that Pathik was the key to finding the Avatar.

Unfortunately for Kiron, Pathik may be the key, but he was the door to Aang. No matter how much he tried he still felt nothing while meditating. He even swallowed his pride and had gotten Pathik to help him with just the act of mediation. It was pointless though.

"Maybe I could try?" Owyn offered weakly after another frustrating session of getting nowhere.

"You would want to?" Kiron had never known the boy to be spiritually enlightened either.

The boy confidently nodded his head. "I know Aang and you didn't really. Maybe that will help?"

Kiron looked to Pathik for confirmation. The guru beckoned the young boy over with a hand signal and they began.

* * *

"This is impossible!" Malu shot to her feet after another failed attempt.

Tuyen resisted the urge to return her anger back at her. Instead he took this opportunity to contact Swami again as Malu paced around the garden muttering to herself.

_"__You're doing it again."_

Tuyen was beginning to tire of being reminded he was doing something wrong by his former master. But ignoring Swami's nagging voice only lead to him having it stuck in his mind for the rest of the day.

The memory came to him easily once more.

_"__You're doing it again." Master Swami's voice was the last thing he wanted to hear today. _

_Tuyen had taken the young prodigy Koan under his wing and today was their first lesson together. To say things were going poorly would be a vast understatement. Tuyen was teaching him the ten-year-old Koan a technique that most airbenders wouldn't even attempt before they were nearly masters themselves. _

_The technique was an air slash so concentrated that it could cut a rock in half. It was rumored that the original temple architects used this to form the air temples._

_"__What does that mean?" His voice came out quite harsh. _

_Everyone around the temple believed Tuyen was too young himself to teach such a prized prodigy in Koan. Swami was not among those of course, but most everyone believed Swami should be the one doing the teaching and he only appointed Tuyen as a further sign of favoritism towards his student._

_Unsurprisingly, Swami took no offense to his harsh tone. "Where has Koan gone off to?"_

_He waved his hand all around him. "Who knows? He stormed off after he said I wasn't helping at all."_

_"__Well were you helping him?"_

_Tuyen spun on his master, ready to unleash his pent up anger somewhere. "Of course I was!"_

_Swami smiled before shaking his head. "No Tuyen, you were teaching him how you learned. With books and long hours of studying. You need to help him find what works for him. That's what I did for you. You think I liked reading all those ancient books with you?" Tuyen kept up his angry façade for a few more seconds before succumbing to laughter alongside his master._

"Do you always have to be right?" Tuyen asked to nobody in particular as he opened his eyes. "Malu, will you come here my dear? I believe I have something that may help you."

She sighed in frustration before reluctantly coming back across the garden and sitting next to older airbender. "What?" Her tone reminded him painfully of the young Koan.

He stroked his beard to calm himself. "Why do you want to learn this so badly?"

She stared at him like he had just grown a second head. "To help other airbenders. I thought that obvious!"

_Patience. _He let out a long sigh. "No. That is why I want to teach you. Why do you, and you only, want to learn this?"

Malu considered his question as she finally understood the point of his questioning. "I just want them to know there is hope. I was so scared after I found out what happened, but then I found you and so many of my friends and I realized how important it was to have that hope. I want to give everyone else the hope for a safe home again."

"Then become that beacon of hope Malu. Call out to them and they will hear you."

* * *

"Do you feel him out there?" Pathik's calming voice called out to him in the black void.

Owyn stared off in all directions, but all around him he could see nothing but darkness.

"Focus on Aang and nothing else."

Images of the arrogant Avatar began flashing through his mind. As his frown grew the darkness around him changed to a deep red.

"No Owyn. You were his friend first. Remember this."

He found himself high above the clouds suddenly.

_"__Aang, I don't think Appa can handle our weight." The eight-year-old called out over the whirling wind. _

_They had been warned that the bison was still too young to take them both flying, but Aang had of course not listened. _

_"__Of course he can! Come on, I promise we'll be there soon." Aang called out from his perch on Appa's head. "Plus Appa could handle it."_

_Owyn just gripped onto Appa's fur tighter. _

_Aang wasn't lying it seemed as their journey came to a thrilling stop. Had it not been for Appa's sudden stop Owyn would never had known as he still had his head buried in the bison's back._

_"__Owyn, look." Aang shook his shoulder and pointed forward._

_The view was well worth the terrifying journey. From their elevated position, they could see for miles across the icy tundra of the south pole. _

_Owyn blew out a cold breath. "Thanks for dragging me out here Aang." He joked as he smiled at his friend._

The memory faded away as the dark void returned. A brilliant blue light had Owyn's eyes squinting this time. This light seemed so familiar to him and he found himself strangely drawn to it.

_"__There is hope."_

A voice that was definitely not Pathik's called out to him as if they were next to him. The brilliant blue light had disappeared and in its place, a faraway white blinking late.

Owyn began running towards it.


	19. Running

**Running**

Nara groaned as the ship made its way over another wave. She was sitting at the stern of the ship, her head between her knees.

"We are almost at Jishu River I promise." Dez made the same promise he had already made five times prior as he fiddled with the ship's sail.

All she could do was offer another groan. She had already sworn off sailing after getting queasy during their initial excursion from the Fire Nation and that took only three days. Seven days into their newest adventure and she was sure it would never end.

"Where are we going again?" Conversation usually helped take her mind off of it.

"Omashu." He frowned at the question he had already answered three times before now.

She sighed before thrusting her head back downwards. Malu was right when she had said that she had no idea how to talk to a boy that she liked. She found that normally laughing cutely and playing with her hair got her through a conversation but Dez was no normal boy. He seemed to really enjoy talking about everything it seemed.

"Why don't you get along with your father?" She was not as well versed in conversation skills as him.

His shoulders sagged and for a good while it looked as if he would just ignore the question. "He always put his career in front of his family."

"Oh." Her eyes found the deck again as she realized how rude her question had been. She waited a few moments before trying again. "What's in Omashu that we are looking for?"

He scratched at the back of his neck. "I don't really know. Master Tuyen just said that I should go there. We weren't exactly expecting anyone to come with me."

"Oh. Sorry."

Her tone had him cursing under his breath. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad for the company, really."

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before smiling up at him. "Thanks." She was doing well in her second attempt so she pressed her luck. "You ever been there before?"

"I wish. They say it is a beautiful city, rich in history and booming with technology."

Once again she was jealous over how easily he could talk about anything. "I can't wait to see it." Their conversation died as she could not think of anything more to ask.

* * *

"I am telling you that we should still be looking for Aang. You said you felt his energy in there!" Kiron pleaded his case again to Owyn.

"And I am telling you that we need to go look for whatever was out there calling to me!" Owyn shot back as the older boy paced in front of his sitting form.

"But you said you felt his energy! You were so close!"

Owyn thought back to the strange trance he had found himself in just a few minutes ago. "There was something strange about it though..."

His student's strange tone had him back off his tirade. "What do you mean 'strange'?"

"I felt that as well." The previously meditating Pathik interrupted their argument after sitting through it peacefully up until then. "The Avatar had a colossal amount of energy coming from him, but as the young Owyn already said there was something not quite right with him."

The anger returned quickly, this time aimed at the older guru. "Well if there is something wrong with him then we definitely need to find him!"

"Aang is fine." Owyn interrupted this time. "Master Pathik is right, there is something preventing me from locating him. But this other energy, it seemed to be calling to me. And I could so clearly see where it was coming from."

"Maybe you just need to try again!"

Pathik shook his head. "Owyn is right. You must trust your student Kiron. Something tells me that your destiny lies with this new beacon of hope."

Kiron pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let me guess, destiny didn't tell you any other details? Like what we can expect to find at this 'beacon?"

Pathik just smiled knowingly at the young man. "You better get going. Don't let your destiny pass you by."

* * *

It was finally here. The past week has crawled by as Mina counted down the days. Tomorrow was her birthday.

She had been dropping some not so subtle hints to Noa about the specific date it was on, but she wasn't expecting him to get her any gifts. The only things she cared about was him at least recognizing it.

He definitely took the hint as he made her agonizing wait feel even longer by asking her everyday what she was so excited about. The wise cracking had finally gotten to her as today she threw a pillow at him before storming out of the inn with Etain in tow.

After a few hours, they had finally finished their daily shopping trip and were headed back to their room.

"Come on Etain." For the umpteenth time this past week Mina had caught the girl yawning before just laying down wherever she was. Strangely enough, she seemed to be getting plenty of sleep though as Mina was always up before her these days.

"What's up with you?" Mina asked while the toddler stomped her feet towards her.

"Shhh." All she got was shushing as Etain put a finger to her lips.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

He definitely remembered.

Mina was quickly awoken by Etain's scream as she jumped on top of the older airbender. Noa passed along the same message before removing the toddler. She couldn't stay too mad for the rough awakening though; they had even gone through the trouble of making her breakfast in bed.

"There's still another surprise for you. Check in the bathroom." Noa instructed her after she was through eating.

She burst through the door and was greeted to an amazing sight. Noa must've been observing her carefully as there were three different outfits all hanging up, all three of which she had admired in the marketplace.

There was the light blue dress that one merchant said complemented her eyes. Then there were two more sets of green and black traveling clothes as another had told her such a beautiful girl should not be forced to wear the same grungy clothes day after day.

Originally, she had held off on buying them for herself as she had begun to grow concerned she was spending Noa's money way too freely. She didn't even know how much he actually had. Now she was eternally grateful for her hesitation.

She spun on her heels, intent to squeeze the life out of Noa for her gifts when she spotted the final surprise being held up in his hands.

"For when you get too hot." He offered with a sly smile as he showed her the orange shirt and red shorts.

She grabbed the offered gift immediately. "I prefer the old way, but thank you." She added a wink for good measure.

After thanking him profusely for everything, Mina set out on the town. She wore the dress, glad to be able to show off her new apparel.

The merchants were more than happy to compliment her new look as they tried to peddle their wares that would just so happen match it perfectly. She refused them all politely, this dress was going to stand by itself.

"Word is they are going to strike Omashu soon." She had overheard two men's conversation who were standing just outside the Post Master's building.

The other man sighed heavily. "I can't believe they're doing this. I mean, it's one thing to set up colonies. But for them to actually declare war on us?"

"You don't think this means the rumors about the Air Nation are true then right?" The first man asked with despair.

"I'm willing to believe they'd do anything at this point. Damn firebenders."

The rest of their conversation was drowned out in Mina's ears. Her vision began to blur as she was suddenly back on the Eastern Air Temple.

The only thing she could hear was Sister Lio choking on smoke and telling her to run. Pain struck at Mina's heart as she nearly collapsed on the street.

She was in front of the nursery again, Etain's cries cut through her like glass. Sounds of screams were heard from all around her as the dragons shrieked from the skies above.

_I abandoned them. _

She ran.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the lack of updates the past week, just got back from vacation. Hope everyone had a good New Year's.

Word origin/pronunciation: Jishu (Gee-shu) = technology in chinese


	20. Knowledge

**Knowledge**

It took Noa only an hour to find her in the forest. She ran to him sobbing and clutched to him like her life depended on it.

When she tried to tell him what had happened the words refused to leave her throat.

He didn't press though as kept wiping away her tears. They stayed there for another hour until Mina was finally able to calm herself slightly. Well, at least the sobbing had turned to more gentle tears.

She had to be carried back to the inn.

She wouldn't speak. Noa and Etain both tried everything they could, but still she would not speak.

Finally, it came time for bed, and they both went to bed exhausted. Mina went to the bathroom to change from her dress. She felt like crying once more when she saw the dirt she had accrued on it from her time running through the forest. She threw the dress off before she could get the chance.

A smile graced her lips for the first time in what felt like years as she spotted the orange and red pyjamas. She quickly dressed and hugged the light material.

She blew out the candle and stepped back into the bedroom. The feeling of Noa's eyes on her reassured her as she made her towards his bed.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" The first thing she had said in hours came out in a squeak.

There were no noises of protest as he lifted the blanket for her. She immediately took the invitation.

No words were spoken as she negotiated their position. Noa was forced to lay on his side as she pulled one of his arms and legs over her body. He placed his chin on top of her head by his own doing though.

This was easily the most uncomfortable position she could have situated them in. His left arm was trapped under her body as her long hair kept getting caught in his mouth and tickling his nose. She had both arms wrapped around his torso and linking behind it in order to pull herself as close to him as possible. Neither said any words to speak to their discomfort still.

She fell asleep immediately as she buried her head in his shirt. It smelled like pine needles.

* * *

"It looks like an upside down Western Air Temple."

Dez's face fell flat after spending the last hour talking up the beautiful city of Omashu. The hike over the final sand dune seemed to drag on especially long. He had hoped Nara's amazement would make up for it. To say her succinct summary fell a little flat would be quite an understatement.

"Well it's a marvel of technology, history, and bending come together, but yeah sure, it looks like an upside down Western Air Temple." He brushed past her and began working his way down to the city.

Nara frowned as she realized she had screwed up the conversation once again. She opened her mouth to say something but decided quickly that letting the moment pass was the better idea. _Well it is what it looks like! _

She ran after him and let the end of their journey be made in silence. They got in the back of a huge line that covered the length of the bridge leading into the city.

As their wait grew more agonizing by the minute they each grew more nervous about being discovered.

Nara knew she was fine as her light brown eyes and darker brown hair had her looking more and more like a normal Earth Kingdom girl.

Dez, however, was another story. His deep amber eyes were such a distinctive Fire Nation feature that any disguise would be seen right through. So they came up with the back story that they were a young couple from the colonies looking to travel the world.

It was believable enough according to Dez. The Fire Nation colonists were not subject to the army draft so his young age would not be questioned. The wealth that was necessary for such a lavish adventure, which he had "borrowed" from his father, could be explained away easily enough. Dez had some "rich dying uncle" or "had just opened a new ship factory". Rags to riches stories were not hard to come by in the thriving colonies.

"Where are you travelling from?" They had finally arrived to the city gates with a bored looking city guard in front of them.

"The colonies." Dez kept it short.

"Reason for visiting." His tone and ears both perked up with his answer.

Nara's mood soured. _We should've just said we were Earth Kingdom. This guy wouldn't have even noticed. _"I just wanted to see the world with my fiancé." Dez had told her it would be best if he did the talking, but that was before he screwed up. Besides, she had plenty of practice with getting into trouble with authority figures from her many adventures with Malu.

"Uh huh." The guard crossed his arms.

Dez made a move to speak and Nara squeezed onto his arm tightly. He got the message and shut his mouth.

"Is it a crime to be from the colonies now?" Nara stood up on her toes.

He stared at Dez for several seconds before finally relenting. "No, but there is an entry fee of ten silver pieces." He gave their simple clothes another once over.

"We'll pay it gladly." She rummaged through Dez's pack before throwing a gold piece at the man's feet. "You can pocket the extra. Maybe you can buy some manners with it."

The guard grumbled a few curses but bent down to pick up the discarded payment all the same. He signaled to the two guards behind him and in a few seconds the giant earth gates began sinking into the ground.

* * *

"I hope you find what you are both looking for my young friends." Pathik bowed to them which they returned gratefully.

"Master Pathik, I cannot thank you enough for showing me my own power." Owyn sounded like he was talking to an airbender monk.

Kiron's eyebrows had been set in a hard line since they made their new travel plans were made. Owyn's reverent tone wasn't helping. He took a final glance around the temple before adjusting the glider on his back.

The temple had only improved since they had arrived. Pathik's commitment to cleaning up the temple was unparalleled.

"Master Pathik." Kiron did his best to keep his tone neutral. "Your efforts towards preserving this temple will not go unnoticed. Your name will be remembered by all airbenders."

Pathik gave his signature smile. "I did not do this work to be remembered. I did this work for-"

"It was your destiny." Kiron cut him off with a slight smile. "Goodbye Pathik."

"Goodbye my friends. May we meet again."

* * *

Mina was a heavy sleeper. However, the squeak of a rabbit mouse could have awoken her tonight. So once Noa had left her in the middle of the night she shot up immediately.

After he had taken much more time than a middle of the night bathroom break should have taken, she got up to investigate.

The bathroom was empty and she was just about to brave the cold night to look for him when she heard his voice from Etain's room.

"I don't even know what to write to her. How could I have left her wondering all these years?"

"I dunno." Etain gave out advice suitable for a girl her age.

Normally this sort of conversation would have Etain pressing her ear to the door, but the truth was that the day's festivities had exhausted her too much to even stand for much longer. So she crawled back into Noa's bed.

He ended his late night conversation and returned to the bedroom. Mina bit her lip as the moment of truth was upon her.

She held in a huge sigh of relief as he not only laid back down on his bed, but also dragged her body under his arm once more. Her feigned sleeping paid off as she felt him pull her even closer to his warm chest.

His soft breathing evened out soon enough and Mina intertwined her fingers with his. She was sure she had dreamed him squeezing her hand in return.

* * *

"Wait!" Owyn's voice called out above the roaring wind only a few minutes into their flight.

Before Kiron could call back to him Owyn had already shot down into the canyons below and landed near a few trees. Kiron landed shortly after while the younger boy began gathering up fruit.

"Monk Gyatso always said the fruit growing around here was absolutely delicious." He answered Kiron's question preemptively.

Kiron left him to his work as he stretched out his sore muscles; the excessive flying had caught up with him despite their long stay at the air temple. He stared out at the vast canyon before him as the wind whistled through the canyon's stony walls.

He stifled a gasp as he looked closely upon those stony walls. They were covered in scorch marks. _The airbenders fled here._

"A dragon did this." Owyn had finished his fruit picking it seemed.

His matter of fact tone didn't sit well with Kiron. "Yes."

The whistling wind did nothing to help the chill that was running through Kiron's system.

"Do you think anyone else survived?" Owyn offered no end to his torture.

Kiron was at a loss. All his efforts to shield Owyn were for nothing. He was only fooling himself to think that Owyn didn't know the true magnitude of the Fire Nation's attack. The young boy had seen the burning temples just as Kiron had.

"Let's go." Owyn wasn't going to wait for an answer. Kiron's silence had spoken for itself.

Flying had never seemed so difficult before.

* * *

"Malu will you come here for a moment?" Kane's voice stopped her short on the way to the garden to visit Master Tuyen.

She stepped through his open office door and sat down across from him. "What is it Master Kane?"

"I understand you have made great progress on locating more air benders with Master Tuyen. This is wonderful news." He never looked up from the parchment he was writing on, although his tone did sound genuine.

"I haven't accomplished anything yet. I don't even know if anyone has heard my calls." She glanced around at the hundreds of books that were neatly sorted on shelves behind him; she even recognized some of the authors as famous Air Nation monks.

He raised his eyes to look at her briefly. "Nonsense. You must give it some time though. Not every air bender is as capable as you at these amazing abilities."

"Thank you, but that's what worries me. Any survivors out there probably don't even know the first step to hearing my message in the first place." She resisted the urge to slam her fist on the table over the futility of her lessons with Master Tuyen.

"Well I am sure you more than make up for their deficiencies." He gave a small smile before opening a scroll on his desk. "Now before you run off for another lesson I wanted to ask your opinion about something. Are you familiar with the infamous Monk Astra?"

Malu's eyebrow shot up. "Yes. I am."

He chuckled lightly. "Calm yourself child. Speaking his name does not doom you for life as your Air Nation Masters told you."

"I know that." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Doesn't mean that I have to like the guy though."

"Of course, of course. I meant no offense my dear. I only bring him up because I believe that studying him may prove useful in our attempts to end this war. After all, Astra was the first and only airbender to lead an Air Nation army."

"Only after he killed all those who opposed him." Malu stood from her chair.

"My dear please. I do not bring him up only to hurt you. His tactics, which I am sure were quite cruel, may be the key to creating our own Air Nation army. You must admit that our goals and his have some similarities."

She took her seat again. "Alright, well even if I wanted to learn from that madman how could we? All information about his empire was purged and all that remains is those same stories that the Masters told us when we were young. As you already said, those aren't exactly accurate or full of details."

"You really believe that Monk Astra would allow his legacy to be wiped out so easily? I am sure you have heard of Wan Shi Tong's Library?" She nodded her head slowly, still unsure as to whether or not to stay. "Wan Shi Tong does not exactly like for his knowledge to be destroyed so information about Astra should be there."

She shot up again. "You must also know that the great spirit does not like when humans try to use his vast collection of knowledge to defeat their enemies. He wouldn't let us past the entrance. An entrance which no human has gone through for nearly two hundred years."

Kane gave another chuckle. "Nara did speak quite highly of your intellect. I am sure Wan Shi Tong would be more than understanding of your situation."

"I have my doubts."

"Doubt away my dear. I am merely making a suggestion. You will have your Air Nation army soon, but unfortunately your airbending is not exactly…" He waved his hand in the air as he thought. "…effective at killing others."

Malu gulped at his bluntness. "It'll have to do."

"Just consider it Malu. Knowledge is a horrible thing to waste, don't you think?" His question echoed through the hallway as she left his office, trying her best to avoid trembling.

* * *

AN: Word Pronunciation/Origin: Astra (Oz-truh) = Sanskirt that originally meant a supernatural weapon held by a deity, but has since been changed to mean any weapon that is thrown/shot (eg. Arrow, spear, etc.).


	21. Reunion

**Reunion**

"Something troubling you?" Tuyen could not keep his mouth shut any longer after the fourth day in a row of Malu not even being able to meditate without fidgeting around.

She crinkled her nose. "No."

"Then why is your jaw clenched?" Kona always hated when he pressed and he was sure Malu would be the same.

He was surprised when her shoulders dropped. "It's something Master Kane told me."

"What did he say?" His accusatory tone was lost on her in her distressed state.

"Well… he knew about Monk Astra."

He felt his face heat up more. "What did he say about him?"

"He brought up how Astra's tactics could help us kill Sozin." She grew more quiet with every word.

"Malu, you must not listen to him. Monk Astra-"

"Killed hundreds of airbenders. I know that. But isn't it possible that maybe he had some good ideas about how to lead an Air Nation army?"

Tuyen breathed deeply. "Only at the cost of sacrificing our sacred principles. Please Malu, drop this notion from your head. Monk Astra was a power hungry madman who deserves to have his name lost in history."

Her shoulders stayed sagging as she stared down into the garden's pond.

"I'll talk to Master Kane about this. Put it out of your mind; I'll make sure he does not bring it up with you again." He let out a long sigh as she continued to stare off into the water.

* * *

The next day saw Mina in a much brighter mood. Noa may not have still been there beside her as she woke, but he was not hard to find as him and Etain were sitting at the kitchen table mimicking the howl of the tundra wolves of the North Pole.

After a rather lively breakfast, Etain took it upon herself to say it was her birthday today so they had to do what she wanted to. Noa and Mina were more than happy to oblige.

The three of them went on an adventure to see how Wolfy was doing as well as meeting up with Gold Pants as he came into port. Gold Pants gave a rough smile to Etain before engrossing her in another one of his tales.

Mina and Noa leaned against a nearby wall while Etain was chatting up her old friend. Mina opened her mouth several times, hoping to say something about their sleeping arrangements last night, but found she couldn't figure what exactly she wanted to say. She was happy, that's what mattered in her mind.

Still, every time Mina looked at Noa she felt a wave of jealousy wash over her. Whoever this "her" was that he was talking to Etain about the night before obviously meant a great deal to him.

Mina tried to shake this ugly feeling as she knew it wasn't right. He did not belong to her and was more than allowed to care about other people. This thought didn't seem to help her though.

That night brought about another test. She didn't even bother to ask before taking her place in Noa's bed.

This time he gave a small sigh, but said nothing as she moved closer into him. After gaining his silent approval she began re-situating them. She again pulled his arm and leg over her, but this time she laid with her back pressed into him. It was more comfortable for her at least. If he minded, he certainly didn't say anything. He even fell asleep before her. Mina knew that Noa could probably sleep upside down hanging from a tree if he had to. He had even insisted that Etain should've taken the bigger bed rather than a crib and he could just sleep on the floor. Mina refused his request immediately.

He didn't raise any protest the next night either when she cuddled up beside him. He even lifted his blanket for her as she stepped to his bedside.

The night after he had lifted his arm expectantly as she crawled beside him.

After their fourth night of sharing a bed Mina could not be happier. But then the dreaded morning always came.

Today would be different though.

As always she awoke at the first motion of Noa waking up beside her. His attempt to get out of bed without disturbing her was quickly thwarted as she draped her arm over his chest.

She raised her tired head and smiled cutely at him. He rolled his eyes and attempted to remove himself. She just crawled fully on top of him with her head resting against his chest.

"Mina." He shook her lightly.

She just pretended to sleep. He moved an arm around her waist and attempted to gently tug her off of him. She seized the opportunity and held his arm in place with her hand.

"Go back to sleep." Her muffled voice pleaded with him.

Noa slowly turned over in an attempt to dump her back in bed, but she was quick to wrap her legs and arms around him. He moved to laying on his back again and began to rise. Mina pinned his shoulders down with her outstretched arms.

This separation gave them their first chance to look at each other all morning. Mina bit her lip, sure that now would be the time that he would simply overpower her and be done with the silly game. She couldn't believe it when all he did was wriggle his chest weakly and the game continued.

With each of his gentle attempts she responded with aggression. She would not be defeated so easily.

Their game continued like this for another fifteen minutes before finally Noa just picked her up with him and took both of them out of bed. Mina counted this as a victory for her.

The morning had quickly become her favorite part of the day as their game repeated itself the next morning. And the one after that.

Her favorite move was to straddle him and pin his arms with her hands. She let her hair fall onto his face and tickle his cheeks as they both smiled at each other. It surprised the both of them that he didn't immediately throw her off of him the first time she tried this.

She had been pushing the limit every time they played. As opposed to just asking him to stay in bed with her mouth pressed against his shirt she now hugged him around his neck and whispered it into his ear. Her limbs were no longer just placed over him, but rather now she entangled herself with him. With every passing day she expected his words to stop her. But they never came.

They both knew he didn't have to put up with the game if he didn't want to, but that's what made it Mina's favorite. He wanted to play.

The game always played out differently but always ended up the same way. Her tossed over his shoulder giggling while he placed her into the bathroom and shut the door. From there she would take her morning bath and he would go out and do his morning ritual. They reconvened over breakfast with Etain.

Mina hadn't thought about "her" all week.

* * *

"Master Kane." Tuyen wasted no time with knocking and just let himself in to Kane's office.

"Greetings Master Tuyen." His pleasant smile seemed real enough. "Are your lessons with Malu going well?"

"Quite." Tuyen would play his game for now. "Although I understand you already knew that."

"I am guilty of observing your teaching from afar. Airbending teaching always fascinated me." He gestured to the bookshelves behind him containing several airbender scrolls.

"That's actually what I came to discuss with you." He tugged at his beard.

"Oh?" Kane kept up his charade.

"You brought up Monk Astra to Malu. I have come here to put an end to such discussions." Tuyen was done playing around.

"Is there any harm in her learning from him?"

"Yes. Do not test me on this Kane. She is my student."

He waved his hand as Tuyen's anger grew. "Malu is more than capable to make her own choices. Air is the element of freedom is it not?"

"What you are suggesting goes against every Air Nation teaching you are so fascinated by."

"Ignoring the past only ensures that we do not learn from our mistakes."

"I know what mistakes to learn from Astra! He was a psychotic killer! I will not allow Malu to follow down his path!" His cloak shook violently as his arms tensed up.

"Master Tuyen…" A meek voice from the hallway interrupted their argument. There stood a young airbender girl, Norbu, who was clearly not very interested in interrupting the two older gentlemen. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but two more airbenders were just seen landing on the far side of the island. One of them is a Master!"

* * *

"Um, I'm pretty sure that bush is whispering." Owyn gestured to the bush a few feet from the air temple ruins where they had landed.

Kiron smiled brightly. "I think we have come to the right place."

As if on cue another man came emerging from the forest, an orange and red cloak billowing in the wind behind him. "Hello." His face was pale white, making his tattoos stand out even more. "I am Master Tuyen."

The two boys tiptoed forward. "I am Kiron-"

"Master Kiron." The older man corrected him with a smile.

Kiron's cheeks heated up slightly, still not used to his new position. "Right. And this is Owyn."

More whispers were heard from the bushes and Tuyen turned to the disembodied voices. "Girls. Please come out here and greet our guests like any airbender should."

There were several mutters of apology as over thirty airbender girls made their way out into the open.

After their overwhelming greeting the two newcomers were brought to the compound where they would be staying. Before one of the girls could drag them to their rooms Tuyen pulled them aside into a separate room.

"I am sorry about the… intense introductions." Tuyen said rather diplomatically.

"That's okay Master Tuyen." Kiron's reverent tone came back easily. "Believe me we are just as excited to see so many survivors all here together." Owyn nodded his head emphatically.

"Thank you for your understanding. I am sure you are quite tired from your journey so I won't keep you long. I am just curious how exactly you managed to find us here?"

"Oh." Kiron rubbed the top of his head in thought. "Well you'd have to ask Owyn here?"

The young boy stepped up with his chin raised high. "Well I was meditating when suddenly I heard some sort of call. They were beaconing me to come here and I saw the island so clearly in my mind. It was like I was already there even though we were half way across the world."

"A call you say? That is quite strange."

Kiron noticed the slight widening of his eyes but didn't question. "Will that be all Master Tuyen?"

"Yes. Although I am sure we will have much to discuss come tomorrow."

* * *

"Nice… chair." Nara drummed on her thighs as she lounged on her bed in the room they had rented.

"Huh?" Dez looked over his shoulder as he finished unpacking his bag.

"Nothing."

The two hadn't been able to get a conversation going since they had arrived. On their way through the city Dez could not stop talking about all the rich history of Omashu and how efficient the city was. Nara could only manage the occasional "uh huh" or "that's interesting".

"So what do you want to do?" She was certainly not one to give up easily.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we can't just sit around the room until something happens, let's get out there and do something. Master Tuyen sent you here for a reason."

"He sent me here because he knew it would be safe."

His disbelieving tone didn't faze her. "You're not an airbender; you wouldn't understand."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Anytime a Master Airbender gives you a task it always had some hidden meaning behind it so we gotta figure it out." She shot up from the bed and opened the front door.

"…alright." He gave into her request finally.

She was just happy her innocent lie worked.

* * *

AN: Word Pronunciation/Origin: Norbu (Nor-boo)= Tibetan name meaning jewel

To the guest reviewer on chapter 20: Thanks for the review and I am really glad to hear you're enjoying the story. I'm also glad to hear you're looking forward to hearing more about Mina and Noa. Although she is too naive right now, Noa has also become quite indebted to her and Etain as well. As far as Kane goes, yes his intentions were not always the best. However, it is true that he did feel badly about the airbenders dying. And of course I am absolutely continuing the story. If anyone is curious, I aim to update every other day for this story.


	22. A Purpose

**A Purpose**

"Owyn?"

One of the many airbender girls that had been introduced to him yesterday approached him just as settled into a meditative pose.

"Hi... uh…"

"Malu." She corrected in an understanding tone. "Sorry about yesterday."

Owyn laughed awkwardly. "Hey don't worry about it. Care to join me?" He patted the soft grass beside him.

"Gladly."

The pair settled into a deep silence.

Malu had to be sure. Tuyen had told her this morning that Owyn had heard her call, but it seemed too insane to believe. Then again, their very arrival yesterday was an absolute miracle as well. Something had happened.

She took a deep breath before slowly releasing it out her mouth.

_"__Can you hear me?"_

"Did you say something?"

She shot up like a fire had been lit beneath her. "You heard that?" Her eyes looked as if they may bulge from her head.

"Yeah… didn't you ask if I could?"

He clearly didn't understand what had happened. "Owyn, I was the voice."

"The voice?"

"The voice that called you and Master Kiron here."

Owyn smacked his forehead lightly before groaning loudly. "How didn't I recognize your voice earlier?"

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Listen that's not important. You could locate me just based on my voice!"

"So?"

"So maybe if we combine our efforts we could locate more airbenders together!"

The younger boy finally caught on.

* * *

Things were weird. Well actually, things were quite fine in Mina's mind as she had spent the last week cuddling with Noa.

It was once the cuddling stopped that things got weird. For starters, they still hadn't said a word about what they were doing with each other and acted all the same during the day. Nobody would know that at night they shared a bed.

Mina was in no rush to talk things out though. She figured the second she said something was the same second that Noa would remember that he had spurn all her other advances up to this point.

_Weird is totally fine with me._

What was not totally fine was that Noa had not stopped the midnight conversations with Etain. Mina hadn't asked even though every night she felt his warmth leave the bed.

This was the last straw though. Etain had just woken up and all three were enjoying breakfast right as the young girl passed out in her chair.

Mina pointed her finger at Etain and whisper yelled. "Care to explain?"

He gave a playful shrug but his smile quickly faded when he saw the anger in her eyes. "I suppose you know it's my fault."

"I know you have been talking to her about something that's bugging you..." She trailed off sadly as her gaze shifted towards the floor. "Why don't you want to talk to me about it? Don't you trust me?" Mina shined her teary eyes at him.

In truth, Mina knew that Noa trusted her. After all, the two were now sharing a bed. She knew how trust that took. But still, he had never out right said it. That and the fact that he was going to a three-year-old for advice rather than her had Mina feeling a little down.

It was Noa's turn to look at the floor sadly. He was beginning to think he would never get used to how to handle a girl like Mina. "You're right. I'm sorry. I should've included you." He looked up at her smiling. "Mina. Will you help me with this problem?"

Her face lit up with each of his words and she nodded in response. "So what's up?"

"Long story. Here, just read this letter." Noa was never one for long stories so she was unsurprised when he produced the very scroll he had been looking at last week on the bench.

She gladly took the scroll and began reading.

_"__My dearest son,_

_I am sorry for everything. I know you don't agree with my decision to forgive your father but we are drawn to each other. You cannot hope to explain love. By now I know the decision will have already been made. You will survive though because you are strong and you are my son. I know you think that the decision was forced upon you, but I believe there will come a time that you will actually be thankful for it. I beg you son, please respond. It has been far too long._

_With all my love,_

_Your Mama Wolf. _

_PS. Keep up your practice with the book I gave you. I expect to see that you are better than me when we meet again."_

Mina was blown away. This letter contained so many answers as well as so many more questions. Still, she tried to stay focused only on Noa's needs. His boundaries were not going to topple all at once.

_At least I know who "her" is._ Mina held in a groan as she remembered her jealousy towards Noa's mother of all people.

She also realized how delicate of a situation she was in. One wrong word and Noa would close up all together. Her first question had to be absolutely perfect. "You call her Mama Wolf?" She couldn't resist.

He rolled his eyes and made a move to take the letter back.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Her fervent apologizing got him to calm down. "How long ago did you get this letter?" The scroll was beginning to fall apart from no doubt frequent unrolling's.

"Four years ago." His eyes dropped back to the floor.

She grabbed his chin and forced him to make eye contact with her. "It's never too late to write back." He seemed unconvinced still. "I can help you."

A smile was spotted on his face at last.

* * *

They resolved to take the day off from thinking about the letter and instead just had a relaxing day at the inn which allowed Etain to catch up on sleep.

Once their own bed time came around they settled into bed peacefully. Mina was in for quite a surprise tonight though. On any other night she would have to drag Noa's arm and leg over her, but it was no sooner than she had laid down that she was tugged beside him.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear before they drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Master Kiron."

The young man sighed as Tuyen's voice called out to him. Kiron had taken refuge in the air temple ruins; wishing that he could avoid the fervent attention that had been paid to him last night.

Tuyen clearly had other plans. "I am sorry to disturb you, but I do have some important matters to discuss with you."

Kiron knew better than to argue with a Master Airbender. "Very well. What can I help you with Master Tuyen?"

"Please Master Kiron, you do not have to act as if I am your Master. We are equal now."

"Then could you not call me Master Kiron?" The title come off awkwardly from his own tongue.

The older man gave a genuine smile. "Of course, but only if you extend me the same privilege."

"Of course Tuyen."

"Thank you Kiron. Now then, I was hoping to hear the story of how you escaped from the Southern Air Temple."

A grief stricken frown appeared in a flash across his face. "Owyn and I were separated from anyone when the firebenders came. I tried to fight my way back to the inner temple, but they were too strong. We had to run."

Tuyen stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Then you are unaware if the Avatar lived or not."

His inquiry clicked in Kiron's mind quickly. "Actually that's who we were trying to find before we came here. The Avatar is still alive."

Tuyen's heart skipped a beat. "How can you be sure?"

"Aang ran away from the temple the night before the Fire Nation attack. We were chasing down a lead that led us to the Eastern Air Temple. There was a guru living there who had returned the temple to its former glory. He taught Owyn to tap into his amazing gift and he used that to connect to the Avatar's energy... somehow." He trailed off as he realized how insane it all sounded.

"Why did you not locate him?" Tuyen clearly believed it.

"Well… that's when he felt your energy and we came here instead. Owyn had struggled to locate the Avatar so the trail has gone cold."

Reality crushed Tuyen once again. "That is… most saddening."

Kiron gave a hidden smile over the all too familiar diplomatic tone he was used to from an elder Master. "Well actually, Owyn knew Aang quite well. We had planned to find more of Aang's non-airbender friends in hopes that he may have gone to see them. That was before we met with you of course."

"Do you wish to continue your search?"

"I could never separate Owyn from our people again."

Tuyen flashed a small grin. "It wouldn't be for long." Kiron remained unimpressed. "You could take my bison."

His face lit up. "Your bison survived?"

Tuyen rose. "I'll take you to meet Vania."

* * *

"Dez."

"Dez."

"Dez!"

Nara's finally brought him out of his stupor. He looked at her with a sheepish grin.

"Did you ask me something?"

"Just if you were through staring at the delivery carts?" She tapped her foot louder with each word.

"Oh. Sorry about that. It's all so amazing though!" His arms spread out all around him.

_So much for blending in_. Nara groaned as several people stared at his outburst. She grabbed his arm and began dragging him forward. "We have only made it twenty steps out the door dear!" She seethed out. "Don't you think it would be bad to get kicked out of the city already?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"Alright that's it! You have to know him!" A third voice called out loudly with a snort before its source came running up to them.

And what a source it was. The voice belonged to a young boy at least a few years younger than both of them. His hair shot in all directions and his crazed eyes were switching between them rapidly.

"I think you have us confused for someone else." Nara tried her best to pull Dez around him, but the boy just stepped back in front of them.

"Not a chance! You!" He pointed to Nara with a crooked finger. "You walk just like him! And you!" His finger shifted to Dez. "You share his love for the delivery carts! You know Aang!" His deductions concluded with his snorting laugh.

"Who?" Dez tried backing away, but he just inched closer.

"Aang! You know, airbender kid with a shaved head and arrow tattoos! I remember them being…blue I think."

The mention of a young airbender kid with arrow tattoos was all the convincing Nara needed. News of the Avatar being such a young Master spread fast across all the air temples. "Yeah we know him." She pinched Dez's arm to keep him quiet.

"Great! Any friend of his is a friend of mine. I'm Bumi!"

"I'm Nara and this is Dez." They both extended their hands but he was much too preoccupied with the sky to notice.

"Pleased to meet you!" His attention turned back just as they had awkwardly dropped the attempted handshake. "Come with me!"

Before they could think to question where he was going Bumi was off running down the street. Nara took off after him but turned on her heels when Dez did not follow.

"Trust me! He's the reason Tuyen sent us here!"

The lie worked again.


End file.
